Other Way
by jlukes
Summary: Après s'être fait larguer par la meute avec la mission de sauvetage de Scott au Mexique, Stiles quitte la ville pour une fac en Alaska. Qui a dit que le monde surnaturel n'existait qu'à Beacon Hills ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je ne pouvais sérieusement pas attendre ! C'est excitée comme jamais, que je vous présente mon Crossover :)**

**Mélange de Twilight, Teen Wolf. **

**Paring : STEREK**

**Résumé : Stiles décide de quitter la région quand la meute le vire après la mission secours de Scott au Mexique. qui a dit que le monde surnaturel allait rester à Beacon Hills ?**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

* * *

><p>Parce qu'il' avait envie de frapper tout ce qui pouvait passer sous ses mains crispées en poings solides. Parce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à lui mettre un coup de genoux dans les burnes à défaut de lui mettre une droite, loup ou pas il restait un homme et au moins, Stiles ne se pèterait pas de doigts.<p>

Ouai, qui l'aurait cru ? Même pas lui. Scott était son frère, Liam devenait ce gamin qu'il pouvait aider à sa façon, il était le côté humain que le jeune bêta ne voulait pas perdre. Lydia était et sera toujours la seule femme de sa vie et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. Malia n'était qu'une déception au même titre que ce putain de Derek Hale, monsieur je me la pète parce que je me transforme en loup entier. Mon cul ouai !

De quel droit leur avaient-ils fait ça ? Lui demander de partir. Non, même pas demander. Ordonner. Non d'un chien ! Ils m'ont dégagé de la meute putain !

POV STILES

De rage, je tape plusieurs fois des mains contre le volant de ma Jeep. Des larmes de rage coulant sur mes putains de joues blafardes et humaines.

Quand je rentre chez moi, mon père voit bien mon état et je ne suis même pas inquiet qu'il puisse se faire du soucis pour moi. Je veux qu'il le voit. Je veux me plaindre comme un gamin de cinq ans, je veux qu'il voit à quel point j'ai été trahi. Je veux qu'il comprenne à quel point je veux me barrer d'ici.

- Stiles ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est juste une bande de connard égoïste qui m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne m'y attende

- Donne moi des noms et je m'en occupe !

- Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia et Hale. Crachais-je

Et même si mon père s'est décomposé au fil des noms, j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Derek ?

Ah ouai, j'avais oublié que ce connard était le petit préféré de papa.

- Sur tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est le seul que tu aies retenu ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais je laisse tomber. Je monte dans ma chambre sans l'écouter. La porte claquée, je m'affale dans mon lit. Sérieux, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Maintenant c'est moi seul contre le monde. Il reste trois mois avant la fin des cours, ensuite c'est l'Université. D'ailleurs les dossiers sont à rendre demain matin dernier délai. Alors je me mets sur mon bureau et commence à remplir les demandes. J'ai réussi mes tests pour obtenir une bourse, maintenant il faut juste que je sache où je veux aller. Avec Scott on devait aller à l'Université de San Diego, je crois même qu'il a déjà rendu son dossier...

Mais il est hors de question que j'aille au même endroit. Il est temps que je taille la route, assez de mettre ma vie de côté pour sauver leurs fesses de merde.

Je choisi des Universités plus lointaine. Celle d'Anchorage fera l'affaire, ouai, l'Alaska c'est assez loin de toutes ces merdes non ? J'en mets deux aussi éloignés en second et troisième choix. Satisfait je ferme le dossier et prépare mes affaires pour demain. J'ai de nouvelles résolutions, hors de questions que je rase les murs, que je baisse la tête. Foie de Stilinski, je suis peut être humain, mais je n'ai peur de rien.

Et c'est là dessus que j'ai laissé couler les trois mois qui ont suivi. Les phrases qu'ils m'ont tous crachés me rappelant sans cesse pourquoi je faisait ça.

"On a réfléchi, avoir un humain dans la meute est dangereux pour nous"

"Tu es trop faible et influancable"

"Regarde ce qui est arrivé avec le Nogitsune"

La dernière était de Derek, ce qui lui avait valu une grande douleur dans sa masculinité. Il s'était plié en deux et j'en était fier, lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix froide et dénuée d'emotion "Le petit humain t'emmerde et aurait mieux fait de te laisser crever quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Plusieurs fois."

Au dernier jour de cours, j'étais fier d'avoir ignorer leur regard, oubliant même leur présence. Et la remise des diplômes fut la même chose. Veni, Vidi, Vici. J'ai pris le papier et je suis rentré à la maison. Basta. Ma Jeep était blindée, mes valises prêtes. Il ne me restait plus qu'à dîner avec mon père qui était fier de moi. Personne ne savait que j'avais était accepté à L'Université d'Anchorage, et j'avais fait promettre à mon père de ne rien dire. Je savais que mon père avait encore à faire avec la meute, des meurtres par ci, d'autres par là. Et même si je crevais d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient au téléphone, ou encore quand mon père partait en pleine nuit me pensant endormi, je ne demandais rien. Parfois il me semblait même entendre du bruit à ma fenêtre, mais je me concentrais et ignorais les bruits. Peut-être venaient ils s'assurer que je ne viendrai plus jamais. Être sur que je resterai sagement dans mon coin ? Ils ont raison, je les avais rayés de ma vie et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal.

Et maintenant je m'appretais à conduire sur 6000kms soit 65h environ... Bref autant dire que j'en ai pour quelques jours de voyage et d'introspection. Que du bonheur, vraiment. Merci la meute MacCall.

- Tu m'appelle à chaque pause d'accord ?

- Ouai P'pa

Il me fixe comme s'il avait peur que je fasse encore une connerie et je me dépêche de l'anlacer pour mette fin au mélodrame actuel.

- Le camion de déménagement devrait arriver un jour avant toi, j'ai demandé au doyen de faire le nécessaire

- OK, merci papa

Je monte dans ma voiture et prends enfin la route qui m'emenera loin de Beacon Hills pour les quatre prochaines années.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu court, mais c'est un prologue ;)<strong>

**Faites moi plaisir et laissez moi une review !**

**Je vous aime ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oyé ! Oyé !**

**Je vous remercie pour l'accueil chaleureux de cette fic :)**

**Alors je tiens à rassurer certain(e)s, anti-Bella. Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas quelle divinité je dois remercié pour ne pas avoir prit Bella en perso principal ! parce que je crois que je pouvais jeter tout mon bébé :(**

**Donc oui elle sera là, mais comme accessoire ;) oufff ! Cette fin est pro Teen Wolf, STEREK donc, les Cullen sont présent, mais parce que j'ai besoin du monde des vampires ;) Bref, vous verrez bien ;)**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ça y est ! Je viens de poser mon dernier meuble. La chambre est assez grande pour deux personnes, le gars qui partage ma chambre était arrivé avant moi et avait pris le côté droit. Ma foie...<p>

Il m'avait fallut huit jours pour faire la route et je dois dire que j'étais HS en arrivant et purée ! C'est qu'il caille ici ! Au fil des kilomètres la température avait chuté et le soleil allait et venait à sa guise. Je viens de Californie bon sang !

J'ai dormi à même le matelas sans draps toute une nuit en arrivant et c'est ce matin que je me suis mis à mettre les meubles que le doyen m'avait mis de côté. J'ai eu de la chance, un type assez baraqué dans son genre m'a aidé. Emmet. Franchement, j'étais en train de galérer sec tout seul en déchargeant le camion, marmonant contre le fais que j'étais un humain pathétique sans la méga force de Big Bad Wolf...

- Besoin d'aide ? M'a t-il demandé en riant et sa tête de comique m'a fait rire aussi, alors j'ai accepté et on a déchargeait ce maudit camion en une heure.

On a parlait en même temps, je lui disait que je venais d'un bled paumé en Californie qu'il ne devait pas connaitre.

- Je m'y connais en bled !

Il avait rit d'un rire tonitruant, et je dois dire qu'il était communicatif. En fait, il avait beau être immense, il semblait plutôt blagueur sympa. Et puis il avait des yeux dorés, mais à ce jour, plus rien ne me choque. Je préfère même ignorer ce détail... Si je fais semblant, il ne me posera pas de question et on sera peut être ami sans avoir à connaître tous nos secrets. Ouai, ca me va très bien !

La semaine suivante, quand j'entre en cours de psycho je prend place un peu plus loin en avalant mon Adderal que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ce matin, je sens toute cette nervosité dans chaque partie de mon corps qui me rappelle que mon hyperactivité ne va pas se lasser de moi cette année encore. Moi qui pensait que m'éloigner du surnaturel aller me calmer, en fait, non.

- Salut ! Il y a quelqu'un là ?

Une fille s'installe près de moi en souriant et je tique devant ses yeux dorés, encore une. Plutôt pas mal aussi, il faut le lui accorder, mais quand on a connu la beauté de Lydia Martin Banshee de son Etat, on ne peut plus se retourner sur personne.

- Je m'appelle Bella, et voici Edward.

Elle me montre un type aux mêmes yeux qu'elle et je gémis intérieurement. Ils sont combien comme ça ? Pas une meute entière j'espère ! Bon, faudrait peut-être que j'ouvre la bouche...

- Stiles, enchanté

Je signe de tête et Edward me fixe en me souriant et je me tourne vers le cours qui commence. Mais hélas mon cerveau me lâche. Je suis content d'avoir la capacité de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, je prends des notes sans vraiment savoir ce que j'écris mais je réfléchis encore de trop. Ces yeux dorés là ? Pas naturel. Je regrette Beacon Hills, surtout Deaton en fait. Il aurait peut être pu me dire à quoi j'avais a faire. En même temps, les gens mettent les lentilles qu'ils veulent, mais quand je sais ce que je sais, quand j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu... Mes mains tremblent, je les regarde faire, mes muscles s'étirent et quand je sens ma vue se troubler je range mes affaires à l'arrache dans mon sac et quitte l'amphi sans demander mon reste.

Une fois dans les toilettes je cherche à me calmer. Je compte mes doigts devant mon visage.

- 5...6...9...10

Ça ne passe pas, mon sang cogne dans mes tempes, ma respiration est trop forte. J'entends du bruit et ferme les yeux, caché dans mon toilette et murmure le seul mantra qui pourrait me calmer, pensant malgré moi à la meute qui m'a rejeté.

- Le soleil... la lune... la vérité. Le soleil... la lune... la vérité.

Doucement mes doigts cessent de trembler et je sens des gouttes sur mon visage, je l'essui et me mets debout difficilement. Je sors du toilette et me rince le visage. Quand je relève la tête Edward est derrière moi et il me fait sursauter.

- Bordel ! Jusqu'où faut-il que je cours pour qu'on arrête de me faire flipper ? Sérieux...

- Désolé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

- Écoute... Edward. Quoique tu sois, ou vous, je ne veux pas savoir, oubliez moi et je vous oublierai.

Mouai, suis même pas convaincu moi-même. Il sourit et me laisse le passage pour sortir et je vais direct à mon prochain cours.

Du coup les jours passent de la même manière dont j'ai fait les trois derniers mois à Beacon Hills. Sauf que les yeux dorés ont essayés de me parler, et moi non. Dommage, Emmet, je l'aimais bien.

J'ai régulièrement mon père en ligne, il dit que je lui manque que la maison est vide sans moi et je brise le silence en lui répondant que je suis sur que les boites de pizza ont sûrement dû me remplacer. Étrangement, il a eu un blanc.

Là, c'est le dernier jour de la semaine, je vais à mon dernier cours en soufflant, il me tarde de me mettre dans le fond de mon lit et dormir. Mon coloc' part en fraternité ce weekend, les Alpha quelque chose. Et ça me fait sourire.

Je m'installe et sort mon ordi portable, je tape plus vite que je n'écris et cela est plus facile.

- Hey Stiles !

Je relève la tête surpris et tombe sur deux paires d'yeux dorés.

- Oh non...

Je claque ma tête sur la table et soupir maudissant tous les Darach' de la terre. Une brune carillonne plus qu'elle ne rit et s'installe près de moi.

- Serieusement ? Achevez moi, qu'on en finisse... Ralais-je dans ma barbe.

- Moi c'est Alice et je peux t'assurer que tu vas m'adorer !

Ça le mérite de me faire relever la tete. Je la regarde en plissant les yeux, sa tête semble être le résultat d'une trop longue exposition près d'une source électrique, elle danse sur elle même et moi je secoue la tête.

- Désolé, mais les lutins des bois... très peu pour moi

- Mais non idiot !

Idiot ? Moi ? Sarcastique, inssuportable, intelligent... oui. Mais pas idiot.

- Alice... tu l'as irrité. Lui dit le blond sévère derrière elle.

- Voilà Alice. Tu m'as irrite. Mais sérieux, vous êtes combien au juste ? Ralais-je bien malgré moi.

- Oh, juste neuf... et un autre, mais t'inquiète, ça va être génial !

- Juste... genial ?... Dis, tu peux dire à ta copine qu'elle doit arrêter de traîner dans les bois ! Il s'y passe des trucs pas sein des fois

Je reste incrédule et revêche à la fois. Cette fille, j'la connais pas. Pourquoi elle me parle comme si j'allais faire parti de sa vie ?

Je regarde le blond et il la regarde comme s'il allait lui faire l'amour sur place. Beurk... Il me regarde maintenant et sourit dans ce qu'il semble être de la malice.

- Jasper

- Ah ben tu es servi côté prénom... désolé mec.

Il rit cette fois ci et je me renfrogne, je voulais être vexant, pas drôle.

- Va falloir que je revois mon sarcasme. Murmurais-je juste pour moi

- Oh mais tu fais ça très bien ! Chantonne Alice

Je la regarde légèrement horrifié.

- Ne me dis pas que vous avez aussi une super ouïe ?

Elle me signe que oui et je me cogne de nouveau la tête, chouinant misérablement.

- Tu fais quoi ce weekend ? Demande t-elle toujours de bonne humeur.

- Dormir... longtemps.

- Et bien moi je dis que l'on se verra demain matin, chez nous.

- Attends... quoi ?

Je me redresse et les regarde perplexe.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé garder votre secret pour vous et ignorer les gens extérieur ?

- Il a raison Alice...

- Bien Jasper ! Tape m'en cinq mec !

Je tend la main mais rien ne vient, il la regarde même de côté. Du coup je la remballe et Alice claque de la langue avant de revenir à la charge.

- Stiles... quoi qu'il arrive, tu feras parti de nous. Alors autant s'y mettre maintenant non ?

- Parti de vous comment ? Je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes ! Et je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas savoir ! J'ai déjà vu trop du truc étrange pour rajouter à mes cauchemars !

Elle referme la bouche et fais un truc étrange avec son nez, ses yeux se perdent dans le vagues. Je la regarde curieux puis je regarde Jasper qui l'a regarde inquiet. Elle semble revenir et je la questionne du regard.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- On passe te chercher à 10h

- Quoi ? Non ! Alice...

Elle me fait cette tête de chiot battue que je n'avais toujours vu que chez Scott et un peu Isaac. Impossible de résister à ça.

- Donne moi l'adresse, je prends ma voiture. Si vous esayez de me tuer, je me barre.

Elle tape dans ses mains et griffone sur une feuille pour me la tendre après. Je souris bien malgré moi et je me concentre sur le cours.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Satisfait ?<strong>

**Moi j'aime le Major B-) et les reviews héhé !**


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, il est six heure du mat', j'ai été reveillé suite à un cauchemar, ou un rêve, cela dépend du point de vue. Derek était en train d'agoniser à l'entrée de l'église mexicaine, et mon moi Nogitsune enfonçait sa main dans sa poitrine, accélérant sa mort. J'avais un putain de sourire sadique sur les lèvres et Derek me regardait implorant, murmurant des mots que je ne comprenais pas.

Et j'en étais là. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil alors qu'il s'agissait du weekend. Le côté de mon coloc' était nickel, vide de meuble, de livres, de draps. Et ça m'allait bien.

Je commence à penser aux yeux dorés. Déjà ils sont de la même famille, bien que je ne saches pas leur nom. J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient blanc comme la mort et j'ai vu assez de cadavres pour faire la différence.

Dans quoi est-ce que je vais m'embarquer ?

Cette question, je me la pose encore quand j'arrive à l'adresse que ma donné le lutin. Vu le trou perdu, je suis surpris que le GPS m'ait conduit jusque là. Bonjour la baraque ! La classe, vraiment. Ça sent les pétés de tunes...

Je gare ma belle Jeep qui fait un peu tache dans le décor... Mouarff ma fifille, elle est canon, elle a juste du caractère ! Tiens pour la peine, en sortant, je lui caresse le capot en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Belle fifille...

C'est quand j'entends rire derrière moi que je me tourne pas très charmé qu'on se moque de moi.

- Stiles ! Tu es en retard ! Râle Alice qui dépasse Emmet qui lui semble toujours plié de rire.

- Et bien je me suis mis en route à dix heures, heure à laquelle tu voulais sûrement m'envoyer ton valet. Dis-je revêche en lui signant la baraque de fou.

- On a pas de valet idiot !

- Sérieux lutin des bois, suis pas un idiot ! Oublies.

Emmet rit de plus belle et mine de rien, ça me fait sourire. Il s'approche de moi et me tape dans le dos. J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que mes poumons s'étaient décollés, mais vu que je respire encore, c'est que ça doit être bon.

- Emmet ! Laisse donc notre invité tranquille !

- Désolé Esmée, mais il est trop drôle !

Je m'écarte de lui, plissant les yeux en le regardant. Franchement il est pas net lui.

J'arrive donc vers la dite Esmée qui semble un peu plus âgée que ceux que j'ai rencontré. Toujours les mêmes yeux dorés. Je veux pas m'avancer mais je crois pas qu'elle soit le mère. Biologique s'entend.

Edward sort avec Bella et me salut d'un signe de main en souriant.

- Salut Stiles !

- Bella, Edward ? C'est ça ?

Tous les deux sourient de nouveau, c'est moi ou ils ont tous des dents parfaites ?

- Bonjour, Stiles, on ma forcé à venir ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je lui souris gêné malgré tout et elle me prend dans ses bras sans que je n'ai le temps de dire ouff.

- Tout le monde sait que l'on ne peut rien refuser à Alice. Lance Bella, sûrement une vendetta je dirai.

- Aller, entrons !

Esmée me pousse à l'intérieur et je passe l'entrée vite suivi par les autres. Mais de nouvelles têtes nous rejoignent et une personne détonne dans le décor. Un type bronzé et bien plus chaleureux... moins mort que les autres. Et putain, il a les yeux marrons ! Yes !

J'entends Edward qui ricanne dans mon dos et je le fixe suspicieux.

- Je te présente Jacob Black. Me dit Esmée

- Tu peux m'appeler Jake. Il me serre la main en souriant et c'est difficile de ne pas faire de même. Au final, j'ai beau dire ce que je veux, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus souris comme ça. Tous ces drames nous ont gâché la bonne humeur que nous avions. Et tout ça par ma faute. En fait, ils ont eu raison de m'eclure de la meute, ils sont sûrement plus heureux maintenant.

- Et tu connais Japser ! Lance Edward en montrant d'un geste de la main le blond à l'air constipé. Je lui fait une moue d'excuse.

- Voici Rosalie, elle est réservé, mais elle ne mort pas !

Il ricanne de sa blague, mais ca ne la fait pas vraiment rire. Puis il me présente la dernière tête qui semble elle heureuse de me voir. Ça fait plaisir tiens !

- Et voici Renesmée !

Sérieux ? Je regarde Jasper en souriant, ça va mec, j'ai trouvé pire ! Comme s'il m'avait compris il laisse tomber son air constipé et lâche les zygomatiques.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Stiles

- Je sais !

- Bon allons nous assoir!

Esmée me pousse vers le salon et j'en profite pour enlever mon bonnet et mon blonson, je secoue mes mèches pour les remettre en place.

- Mon mari va arriver dans quelques minutes, il était de garde à l'hôpital.

- Pas de soucis

Le silence s'installe et mes jambes balancent nerveusement, mon hyperactivité n'aime pas le silence, ni les regards.

- Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que je peux dire ou faire, si par malheur je dis ou fais quelque chose de travers et bien...

- Ça va aller ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Me lance Esmée au même instant où un homme blond entre dans le salon. Il se présente comme Carlisle Cullen et après les salutations il prend place vers sa femme.

- Bon écoutez... c'est sympa de m'avoir invité, mais je peux savoir ce que je fais là ?

La moitié se dandine alors que l'autre est figée. Finalement après quelques regards de concertation, celui que je pense être le chef prend la parole.

- Stiles, nous savons que tu es au fait de créatures surnaturelles...

Cette fois c'est moi qui danse sur place, comment savent-ils ça ? Mon coeur rate un battement et mes doigts tremblent. Savent-ils aussi ce que j'ai fait ?

- On ne sait pas tout... Pose Edward calmement et je le toise suspicieux. Carlisle reprend

- Alice nous a prévenu de ton arrivée.

OK... je vais peut-être partir là...

- Nous sommes nous aussi des créatures Stiles

- Quel genre ? Dis-je du tac au tac

- Vampires. Dit Bella sur d'elle

Putain ! Quoi ? Attends... je suis dans une baraque pleine de vampires suceur de sang ? Qui vont me bouffer et laisser mon corps dans la forêt ? Bordel, j'ai pas quitté Beacon Hills pour atterir en Pensilvanie !

Je me lève effrayé que l'un d'entre eux souhaite me bouffer.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui réagit normalement ! Crie la blonde.

Moi je prend mon blouson et mon bonnet que j'enfile en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je marmonne de ma malchance.

- Putain, après un Alpha psycho j'ai eu le droit à un kanima de merde, ensuite une meute d'Alpha mégalo, un Darach timbré, un Kitsune, un esprit maléfique, une liste noire, une loba, une coyote, un Derek Hale ! Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ? Des vampires ? Sérieux ?

- Stiles ! Attend !

Je me retourne et me rend compte que j'avais déjà atteint ma voiture, prêt à y grimper. Jacob m'interpelle et s'arrête devant moi, les carnivores derrières mais à bonne distance.

- Tu n'es pas un vampires toi. Constatais-je.

- Non, je suis un loup. Un protecteur, je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne te feront aucun mal.

- Un loup ? Jake, j'en ai ma claque des loups ! Je faisais parti d'une meute de loup avant d'arriver ici. Ouai un putain d'humain ! Mon meilleur ami s'est fait mordre par un loup psycho a cause de moi ! J'ai eu mon lot de merde, je veux oublier ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Je monte dans ma voiture et je n'ai pas le temps de mettre la clé qu'Alice est devant moi. Comment a-t-elle était aussi vite ?

- Tu vas être un vampire Stiles, je l'ai vu. Tu vas être comme nous.

- Je ne veux plus tuer personne Alice. J'ai déjà fait trop de mal.

Je ravale la putain de boule dans ma gorge et je sens mon corps s'apaiser de façon incroyable. Je n'ai jamais senti une paix aussi profonde que s'en est déstabilisant.

- C'est Jasper. Dit Edward en approchant. Nous avons certaines capacités et chacun a un passé que nous aimerions oublier, mais la vie est faite ainsi et elle te rend juste plus fort.

- Tu ne sais rien Edward

- Si... je sais. Je l'ai vu dans tes pensées.

- Quoi ? Mes pensées ? Je vais devenir fou...

Alice ouvre ma porte et j'hésite à descendre.

- Aller viens

Je descend mais reste à côté de Jake qui reste encore une valeur que je connais. Je devrais peut-être prendre ma batte dans la voiture.

- Elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Rit Edward et je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire.

Je demande si on peut rester dehors, pas vraiment rassuré.

- Comment pouvez vous être des vampires mais ne présenter aucun danger ?

- On est dangereux... on essaye juste d'être comme tout le monde, suivre le mode de vie des humains pour nous fondre dans la masse. Expose Carlisle posément.

- Et vous videz des humains de leur sang le dimanche midi en famille ?

- Non... Il rit. Nous ne chassons pas les humains, mais les animaux. Nous sommes dans notre jargon des végétariens. Un ou deux clans suivent notre mode alimentaire, mais nous restons minoritaire.

- Certains d'entre nous ont un don, Edward est télépathe, Jazz est ampathe et moi je vois l'avenir. Bella est un bouclier mental et Renesmée à du contact on va dire.

- Vraiment ? Humm... et moi je suis sarcastique, hyperactif et maladroit. On a pas tous de la chance ! Dis-je revêche.

Encore une fois, j'ai la preuve devant moi que je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Puis je me tourne vers le loup, à qui Renesmée ne lâche pas la main.

- Attends, tu es loup et tu es amoureux d'une vampire ?

- Oui, nous sommes imprégnés. A la vie à la mort. Sourit La jeune fille alors qu'Edward grogne. Papa... Souffle -t-elle.

- Papa ?

Sont pas un peu jeune pour ça ? Elle semble avoir le même âge que nous ! Je me masse les tempes puis me pince le nez. Ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Plus tard je suis enfin dans ma chambre et je regarde mon portable, plusieurs noms s'y sont ajouter mais mon regard fixe celui de Scott. Mon frère me manque, même s'il m'a déçu, sa gueule de travers, ses blagues et sa force de caractère me manquent. Il doit sûrement être dans sa fac avec Kira et Malia, s'être fait de nouveau potes, un nouveau Stiles. Et moi je regarde cette chambre à moitié vide, je suis tout seul et encore entouré de surnaturel. Au final, ma vie c'est sûrement ça. Avoir peur de mourirr à chaque seconde.

Finalement j'appelle mon père, parce que j'ai besoin d'entendre une voix familiere, qui me dirait que je lui manque.

- Allô

- Et p'pa ! C'est moi

J'entends du bruit et une porte qui se ferme, sûrement encore au travail. Je roule des yeux et stress légèrement.

- Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, j'avais juste... envie d'entendre ta voix.

Je souris misérablement et laisse une larme glisser sur ma joue. Je l'entend respirer et je sais qu'il est gêné.

- Tu ne travail pas trop dur j'espère ?

- Et bien tu sais, être shérif n'a jamais été de tout repos.

- Surtout à Beacon Hills ! Ris-je, puis je prend quelques secondes. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Là bas ?

Il est long à me répondre et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Tout ne se passe pas bien. Je me mets à angoisser et mon coeur commence à s'emballer.

- Papa ?

- Oui Stiles ! Pas de soucis, ne t'en fait pas. Il y a juste eu un braquage, alors on est tous sur les dents.

Je sais qu'il ment. Et je sais qu'il le sait. Mais après tout, on m'a bien fait comprendre que j'étais inutile. Mes doigts tremblent et ma vision se trouble.

- Prends juste soin toi papa, ne fais rien de stupide OK ?

- T'en fais pas mon garçon ! va te coucher, je t'aime mon fils

- Je t'aime p'pa

Je raccroche et presse mes poings contre mes yeux. J'essaie de respirer mais c'est douloureux, mes poumons ont du mal à suivre et je tente de réciter ses mots qui semblent me calmer.

- Soleil... lune... vérité. Le soleil... la lune... la vérité.

Je me concentre comme je peux, mais des images de mon père aux prises d'un loup, d'un démon...

- Le soleil...

Mais il est fort, et je suis sur que Scott veille, même si nous se sommes plus amis, il me doit bien ça.

- La lune...

Mon père ne peut pas mourir, il est fort. Il est mon ancrage. Mes poumons reprennent leur fonction et mon coeur se calme, je respire enfin normalement.

- La vérité...

Je laisse mes bras tomber le long de mon corps et laisse mes larmes couler. J'en ai besoin. Personne ne peut me voir. Et je passe la nuit ainsi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, le contact est bon ? qu'en pensez vous ?<strong>

**Cette fic m'a prise aux tripes pendant des semaines, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ! (Ah j'ai la pression !)**

**Aller, dites moi que je suis jolie et je mettrai les bouchées doubles ! (Référence à l'école où mon père me criait dessus quand mes résultats chutaient après qu'on m'ait félicité de mes effort "Si on te dit que tu es jolie, tu vas devenir moche ? ouai, mon père est spirituel ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

Quand je suis installé le lundi matin à mon premier cours, je sens Bella et Edward s'installer à côté de moi. Ils restent silencieux et me sourient. Je suppose qu'Alice à du voir mon super weekend. Mais je les remercie de me laisser un peu de paix. Bella presse sa main sur mon bras et je lui souris, pas gêné du froid.

Et oui, j'avais appris leur histoire dans l'après midi de ma visite. L'amour impossible mais possible quand même. La naissance de Renesmée qui de mon point de vue est une vrai boucherie. Leurs conditions, leurs capacités, les Volturis, règne suprême. Bref, ma curiosité avait été hydratée et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de poser des milliers de questions. Surtout autour de Jake, sa tribu et son lien avec Nessie, il n'est pas le même loup que Scott, ni comme Derek. Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait plusieurs espèces. J'avais tellement de questions à poser à Derek, je le pensais un ami depuis tout ce temps. L'avoir vu mourir au Mexique m'avait fait flipper, je n'avais pu m'éloigner sans ressentir cette impression qu'on me flinguait l'estomac. Derek était increvable, il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Et puis il est revenu, en loup entier. Et avait comme agit en gros connard qu'il était juste après.

Les autres cours, les Cullen étaient là, chacun leur tour. En silence. Et j'aimais ça.

Je me faisais à leur présence, à Emmet qui parfois me faisait rire en racontant des histoires sur ses frères comme ils aiment tous le rappeler. Ils ne sont pas un clan, pas une meute. Une famille. Et il semblerait qu'ils souhaitent que j'en fasse parti.

Alors les jours suivants, je les ai passé à rire, parler, questionner, rire encore. Carlisle est une source intarissable de leur sujet, et dès que j'avais d'autres question sur d'autres choses, on passait des heures dans sa bibliothèque. Mon cerveau fourmillait, targiversait sans cesse, j'étais une usine à savoir, je voulais tout connaitre, tout apprendre et parfois j'étais heureux de lui apprendre certaines choses, comme les rites sacrificiels, les flux, l'étincelle que Deaton disait avoir en ma possession. Bref, personne ne m'avait jamais abaissé au rang d'humain faiblard.

Au fil du temps mon angoisse pour mon père s'effaçait, c'était égoïste peut-être mais des gens se souciaient de moi alors que j'étais toujours celui qui appelait mon père quand lui semblait toujours occupé. J'étais vexé, mais tanpis.

- Arrête de faire la toupie émotionnelle, tu me donne la nausée. Râle Jazz à côté de moi alors que je lui mettais sa pâté à Call Of Duty.

- J'y peux rien... Je tape machinalement sur la manette et met le point final aà la partie. Yes ! C'est qui le plus fort ? Oh yeah, Oh yeah...

Je danse devant lui et il se cache le visage avant de darder ses yeux légèrement plus sombres que d'habitude sur moi. Je me sens soudain malade, fatigué et je m'assoie dans le canapé en gémissant.

- 'foiré...

Il sourit victorieux et se lève en remettant sa chemise déjà lissée impeccablement.

- J'ai faim !

- Ouai barre toi avant que je ne te gerbe dessus, ampathe de mes deux...

Il se marre et sort par la porte d'entrée et doucement je reprends mes esprits.

- Il t'a encore fait le coup de la nausée ? Me lance Bella qui entre avec Rosalie.

- Ouai... je crois qu'il me déteste. Je marmone et range le matériel avant de récupérer ma veste et mon bonnet. Il est temps que je rentre.

- Non, c'est juste un air qu'il donne. Dit Rosalie fraiche comme à son habitude.

- Comme toi en fait ? Lui dis-je cinglant.

Elle me regarde mauvaise et je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de partir. Rosalie m'aime bien, je le sais. C'est juste une image qu'elle se donne. Reine des glaces qu'on craint et respecte. Mais moi je suis un petit vicieux sarcastique et hyperactif. Elle n'a aucune chance.

- Bye Bella ! Blondie...

Je l'entend taper du pied quand je sors et je ris tout seul, je croise Jake et Nessie et le loup me tapote l'épaule.

- T'en rate pas une hein ?

- Nope'

- Tu pars déjà ? Demande Nessie chaleureuse

- C'est Noël et je dois envoyer mon colis à mon père

- OK, on se voit plus tard !

Je monte dans ma voiture et prend la route vers le centre ville. Le cadeau de mon père sur le siège arrière. Je lui ai offert un pull over comme on en voit pas en Californie, ainsi qu'une carte de vœux et un jolie ruban rouge.

Une fois au bureau de poste et mon colis remis, je remonte et reprend la route vers l'Université. La neige tombe doucement mais sûrement, il m'a fallut du temps mais j'ai appris à m'adapter à ce temps. Les routes sont moins praticables et plus dangereuses.

Je suis concentré, musique à fond et je chantonne doucement. Quand soudain quelque chose me percute entrainant la Jeep dans un glissage incontrôlée. Je tente ce que je peux pour garder le contrôle, mais le flanc droit s'encastre dans un arbre, ma tête cogne contre la vitre et je gémis de douleur.

Il me faut quelques minutes pour ouvrir les yeux et essayer de sortir de la voiture. Je titube sur la route enneigée et je peux voir les traces de mes pneus.

- Oh non... fifille...

Elle est toute fichue ! j'essai de faire le tour pour voir les dégâts mais je me retrouve plaque contre le capot de ma voiture. Le coeur battant je croise le regard bleu électrique de Kate.

- Argent ?

- Stilinski... dur de te trouver...

Elle renifle mon visage et se lèche les babines, putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ?

- Tu t'es trompé d'État Kate. Je ne suis plus avec la meute

- Je sais... quelle bande d'enfoirés hein ?

- Chacun à son côté cinglé, le tien n'est pas mal non plus

Elle ferme sa main griffue autour de ma gorge et je suffoque en tentant de retirer ses doigts.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment

- Pas moi...

Elle fait une sorte de grimace que je pense être une mimique satisfaite. Mais je n'arrive plus à réfléchir quand elle me plante ses griffes dans le bide, et je cris de douleur. Et alors que je pense qu'elle va s'arrêter là, et bien non, elle recommence à d'autre endroit de mon buste, encore et encore, je ne sais même plus crier, j'entends juste le bruit dégueulasse de la chaire déchirée.

- C'est pour Allison...

Des larmes perlent de mes yeux et je ne peux que voir le visage de mon amie. La belle Allison, le visage d'un ange et le courage d'un ninja.

- Quelle dommage pour toi que ta charmante meute ne soit plus là pour toi...

Mes yeux se ferment doucement quand je sens le goût métallique innonder ma bouche.

- Mais il nous a nous !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**ouai j'arrête comme ça' c'est cruel ! Houuu ! Aux chiottes l'auteur !**

**Meuuuh non, moi vous aime et vous promets une suite d'ici mercredi ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A partir d'ici, on quitte le POV de Stiles pour le reste de la fic, on passe en externe :)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>- Mais il nous a nous !<p>

POV EXTERNE

Jasper fulminait. Pour deux choses.

La première est qu'il ne peut pas chasser tranquille, pourtant il adore ça, la chasse en solitaire, maître de sa sauvagerie, maître de la mort. Le major aime donner le glas à sa façon.

Le seconde chose, c'est quand on s'en prenait à sa famille alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé.

Alice l'avait appelé en catastrophe alors qu'elle était partie avec Edward dans le comté voisin pour se trouver une voiture.

Stiles allait mourir, de façon horrible et Jasper était le seul assez prêt pour intervenir.

Et maintenant il courait comme un dératé entre les arbres, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Les autres encore à la villa devait le rejoindre, mais à l'odeur du sang qui nageait dans la forêt, il savait qu'il était trop tard.

Une femme au visage bleu strié de marques ravageait le corps de son nouvel ami. Elle jubilait, mélangeant colère et satisfaction, alors que Stiles se laissait envahir par la peine et le remord. Sentiments qu'il avait souvent ressenti chez lui.

Il sauta sur la jaguar garou comme leur avait décrit Stiles il y a quelques temps. Ils roulèrent au sol avant de se relever. Kate était plus que surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que d'autres personnes le protège.

Une voiture pila sur la route et Rosalie sortie la première, suivi de Jake et Bella.

- Jake, aide Jazz, on s'occupe de Stiles. Ordonna Bella.

Kate observa les deux hommes en face d'elle et chercha une solution pour s'échapper. Elle savait que l'humain allait mourir, elle pouvait entendre son coeur sur le point de s'arrêter. Quelle dommage que MacCall et Cie ne soit pas là.

Jasper regarda Jake et celui ci se métamorphosa en loup géant, déchirant ses vêtements au passage.

- Protecteur... j'en avais jamais vu

Elle sauta sur le loup sûr de son avantage, et même si elle préférait reléguer le loup de Derek au rang de miniature à côté de celui là, elle ne montra pas de faiblesse, elle chargea en essayant de le frapper, de le griffer avec le sang de Stiles toujours incrusté dans ses ongles. Jake la refoula d'un coup de pâte violent qui la fracassa contre un tronc d'arbre. Jasper décida de s'y mettre en marchant vers elle lentement, pour un vampire, alors quelle essayait de se relever avec difficultés. Quand il fut face à elle, il plongea son regard doré dans ses yeux et il fit passé l'etat de Stiles au bord du gouffre à la blonde devant lui, elle s'effondra de nouveau au sol et chercha sa respiration, elle avait la sensation que des bulles remontaient dans sa gorge avant de hurler de douleur. Jasper tourna la tête vers ses soeurs et vit Stiles hurler de son côté, elles le soulevèrent pour le mettre dans la voiture.

- Achève moi... Réussit elle entre deux cris tant la douleur lui était inssuportable et il en eu un regret pour Stiles.

- Sans problème.

Il prit soin de lui mordre le coup et lui arracha la gorge sans sommation.

Bien avant ça, Rose et Bella étaient aux côtés de Stiles dont le corps tremblait sur le sol froid et enneigé. Du sang maculait le manteau neigeux et Bella eu du mal à se contenir, pas habitué à tout ce sang. Rosalie au contraire avait retenu sa respiration sans difficultés et essayait de stopper l'hémorragie. La nervosité la prenait, ses mains étaient indécises sur le torse de Stiles qui la regardait perdu.

- Blondie...

- Tais toi ! Bella, il ne va pas tenir... il va lâcher !

- Rose, calme toi. Tu dois le mordre, Alice l'a vu

Rosalie regardait le visage de cet imbécile qui s'amusait à la sortir de ses gons, mais ça l'amusait, de le voir s'évertuer à l'emmerder.

- Rose, je ne peux pas le faire, je suis trop jeune pour ça, tu as plus de contrôle que moi. Rose !

- Blondie... vas-y...

Elle regarda ses yeux whisky se perdre, il était le petit frère qu'elle pouvait avoir et protéger. Mais elle n'était pas sur d'y arriver.

- Je... te fais... confiance.

- OK... accroches toi Stiles, ça va faire mal.

Elle porta sa bouche à son cou et perça la chaire de ses dents. Après une lampée du liquide chaud, elle senti son venin se frayer un chemin direct dans son système sanguin. Elle le fit sur chaque poignet, chaque cheville. Puis s'essuya le coin des lèvres avant d'observer le corps devant elle. La respiration hachée, le sang sortant de la bouche, Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Mais soudain une brulure le prit dans les tripes et il hurla au bûcher.

- Tu as réussi Rose, on doit y aller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive !

Elles le soulevèrent et le mirent dans la voiture avant que Rose ne mette les gaz vers la villa.

En y arrivant, elle pila sur le gravier et Nessie sortit les aider.

- J'ai préparé la chambre, le lit est prêt et Alice m'a dit où trouver les vêtements de rechange. Carlisle arrive dans une minute et Tante Alice et Papa sont en chemin.

Elle avait parlé si vite qu'elle put ouvrir la portière de Stiles, Bella fit le tour et ouvrit le passage alors que Rose portait Stiles qui hurlait.

Elle courut le mettre dans le lit et s'assura qu'il soit bien installé. Jasper et Jake arrivèrent et observèrent le jeune garçon. Nessie se mit dans les bras de son amoureux et s'assura qu'il allait bien.

- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda t-elle

- La jaguar garou dont il nous a parlé, elle est venu se venger pour la mort de son amie. Dit Jasper le regard fixé sur l'humain.

Il essaya de l'apaiser, et ses gémissements diminuèrent. Rosalie en profita pour lui murmurer des mots rassurants. Lui demandant de se concentrer sur ses beaux souvenirs, parce que sa mémoire humaine risquerait de s'effacer. Que le calvaire allait durer quelques jours mais qu'après il ne ressentirait plus aucune douleur, que les choses autour de lui lui sembleront plus belles.

Bella se tourna vers Jake.

- On ne pouvait pas le laisser mourirr Jake, Stiles était d'accord.

- C'est bon Bella. Ça va aller

Plus tard Carlislle arriva, suivi d'Esmée et Emmet qui étaient parti en course et bientôt Alice et Edward les rejoignirent.

Esmée avait demandé l'aide de Rosalie pour préparer Stiles pendant qu'il était un peu plus calme grace à Jasper qui restait derrière la porte.

Elles découvrirent un corps finement musclé sous la couche de fringues qu'il portait et rirent de tous les grains de beautés qu'il avait.

- Je dois avouer qu'il va être un vrai canon. Avait rit Rose quand elle boutona une chemise blanche, alors qu'Esmée lui nettoyait les dernières mèches.

- Il est déjà beau garçon... cette Lydia est une idiote si tu veux mon avis. Dit-elle de façon maternelle.

Dans le séjour, Carlisle s'inquiétait de ce qu'ils allaient dire à sa famille, l'Université.

Mais Alice balaya ses inquiétudes en lui affirmant que Stiles serait exceptionnel et qu'ils le verraient tous à son réveil.

Stiles avait perçu de façon assez lointaine, la voix de Rose. Il essayait maintenant de se souvenir de son passé, mettant plus de force dans le visage de sa mère, le son de sa voix, l'odeur de son parfum, son sourire et ses gestes tendres. Il avait ensuite pensé à son père et à la galère qu'il lui avait mené suite à la morsure de Scott, le décevant jours après jours. Oui, Rose lui avait dit de ne garder que le meilleur, mais il avait vécu tellement de choses sombres, qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chose de beau. Alors il pensa à Allison, voulant graver chaque traits de son visage pour qu'elle reste fidèle à sa mémoire. Il pensa a son meilleur ami qui lui avait brisé le coeur "Pas besoin d'humain dans ma meute" lui avait il dit, et sa voix résonna encore dans sa boite crânienne. Malia, qui n'avait pas hésité à choisir le camp de Scott, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout, sa logique défiait tout alors que son instinct animal choisissait le camp du plus fort. Et Stiles avait été le plus faible. Que dire de Kira ? Ma foie, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la gueule de travers, et ne voyait en Stiles que les reminissances du Nogitsune. Et puis il y avait Derek. Derek Hale. Loup entier de Beacon Hills au charisme époustouflant et à l'humeur aussi néfaste qu'une bombe nucléaire. Mais le problème avec Big Bad Wolf, c'est que Stiles lui avait toujours accordé plus d'importance qu'il n'aurait du. Le détestant plus que nécessaire, et toute cette haine injustifiée lui avait explosé en pleine face quand il est mort au Mexique. A cet instant là, il n'avait pu oublier ce visage faiblard, ce regard presque vide. Et même s'il le savait vivant aujourd'hui, il avait encore l'impression d'avoir le coeur déchiré.

Et c'est là dessus qu'il cru la véracité de ses pensées. Il hurla sous l'assaut de la douleur, ses membres se rappelaient à lui, le feu glissant lentement sur chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau, il pouvait sentir ses os brisés étant gamins se solidifier totalement, mêlé à son hyperactivité, il sentait tout en lui, il pensait et revoyait toutes les images depuis son enfance, il comptait chaque respiration, chaque battements remarquant qu'ils finissaient pas s'espacer. Dangereusement.

Et bientôt...

Il n'en eut plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà ! Quelques petites précisions...<strong>

**Stiles n'aura pas de pouvoir, pour la simple raison qu'il aura d'autre chose à penser (enfin pour ma part ç'a aurait été galère de jongler dans mon histoire, trop d'infos tuent l'info ;) )**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un bond de quatre ans et bonjour Beacon Hills !**

**J'espère que vous aimez Rose parce qu'elle sera importante pour Stiles ;)**

**Alors il est canon mon Major ?**

**Bisous mes p'tis chats !**


	6. Chapter 6

4 ans plus tard.

C'est l'hiver, le soleil a laissé place à la neige et la forêt de Beacon Hills a enfilé son manteau blanc poudreux. Il court, toujours plus vite. Des rires et des grognements le suivent et il se marre davantage. Appréciant le vent sur son visage.

Quatre ans qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre qu'était la sienne maintenant. Il avait eu besoin de quelques semaines seulement pour réussir à gérer sa soif, sa force. Et quelques semaines encore pour pouvoir assister de nouveau au cours. Carlisle en avait été stupéfait, mettant cela sur son passé et sa facilité à s'adapter. Stiles était selon lui la bonté incarné, ne voulant faire de mal à personne et travaillant dur pour y arriver.

Pour ne pas inquiéter son père, ils s'étaient échanger des SMS sur les premiers temps. Son retard en cours fut vite rattrapé, son TDAH l'y aidant il avait maintenant la capacité de placer les tiroirs dans les bons placards. L'impulsivité était gérée et Stiles se sentait plus fort.

Il avait intégré la famille Cullen avec aisance, les garçons le traitait comme un frère égal. Les filles étaient comme des couveuses autour de lui, mais même s'il les aimaient toute comme des soeurs, Rose était celle pour qui il avait le plus de respect. Emmet avait eu du mal mais après de longues conversations, le plus bourru de la famille avait compris que Stiles avait ce lien avec Rose grace à la morsure, le kid lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Et aujourd'hui, la famille venait de s'installer à Beacon Hills. Parce que Stiles voulait voir son père qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son départ en tant qu'humain. Les garçons avaient voulu faire la course alors que les femmes conduisaient vers leur nouvelle villa.

Jake talonnait avec Emmet juste derrière Jasper et Edward, Stiles un poil devant, mais selon le loup, il devait sa capacité à courir vite juste au fait qu'il avait eu des loups garous au cul pendant trop longtemps. Et Stiles en rit davantage avant de sauter dans un arbre et de grimper toujours plus haut. Les autres firent comme lui et bientôt ils virent la villa plus loin. Les voitures n'étaient pas encore arrivées et les garçons décidèrent de se poser. Emmet posa Jake sur une branche et celui ci déglutit de la hauteur, ce qui fit ricaner les autres.

- Alors, tu sais ce que tu vas faire Stiles ? Demanda Jasper sous l'afflux stressé du plus jeune.

- Je ne veux pas aller chez mon père et faire semblant de dormir.

- Oui mais il veut peut être passer du temps avec toi ? Tenta Edward

- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir à Anchorage ? Répondit-il revêche.

- Il semblerait que ta ville ne soit pas un long fleuve tranquille. Rit Jake toujours cramponné à sa branche. J'te jure mec, si je tombe, t'as intérêt à me récupérer vivant !

Emmet se marre et fait exprès de faire trembler la branche.

- Putain, arrête !

Ils continuèrent de tous se marrer sauf un qui sentait le sang quitter son corps.

- Je crois qu'ils arrivent.

Jasper se remit debout et donna une dose de fatigue au plus jeune avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de sauter pour rejoindre le sol.

- Hey ! Tu triche 'foiré !

Stiles sauta en même temps qu'Edward et Emmet prit Jake sur son dos et sauta lui aussi.

- Tu sais qu'à cause de toi on a perdu hum ?

- C'est ce que tu pense ! Il se transforma en loup géant et parti sans demande son reste.

Carlisle prit les valises dans le coffre alors qu'Esmée ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

- Pourquoi on vient ici sachant qu'on va avoir des problèmes avec la meute ? En plus Stiles ne semblait pas chaud pour revenir... Demanda Rosalie en montant à l'étage à la recherche de sa chambre.

- Parce que je veux connaître le lieu où a grandit mon fils. Dit naturellement Esmée. Le mot fils toujours dit en l'absence de Stiles pour ne pas qu'il ai de la peine en pensant à sa propre mère.

- Il faut qu'on aille se présenter au chef de meute avant que l'un de nous ne les croise. Il ne s'agirait pas que l'on s'affronte...

- Tu as raison mon chéri, nous allons en parler aux garçons.

Esmée l'embrassa alors que le reste des filles attendaient dehors les dits garçons.

Jasper fut le premier sous les exclamations de sa chérie à qui il fit une révérence.

- Blérot... Rala Stiles en arrivant second avec Edward. Rosalie ébouriffa ses cheveux de son protégé en souriant

- Tu l'auras la prochaine fois. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il fit une moue de mioche qui fit rire Jasper.

Plus tard, chacun était dans leur chambre, Jake et Nessie faisaient chambre à part sous l'œil de faucon d'Edward, estimant que sa fille était trop jeune malgré sa croissance hybride avancée. Du coup, ils étaient trois avec Stiles à posséder chacun leur chambre. D'ailleurs il était maintenant en train de ranger son armoire, n'ayant pas échappé à la tornade Alice et sa manie de s'occuper des fringues de tout le monde. Elle avait brûlé ses sweats et il se retrouvait toujours en chemises en tout temps, jean's moulant mais il avait posé son véto sur ses converses.

On frappa à sa porte et à l'odeur il sut qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle et Esmée. Il les invita à entrer et en profita pour les remercier encore une fois de leur accueil dans cette famille.

- Justement, on a quelque chose pour toi...

Carlisle lui tendit une boîte sous le regard ému d'Esmée, Stiles la prit tremblant intérieurement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bracelet en cuir noir avec un médaillon en argent, gravé des armoiries de la famille. Il l'oberva fasciné, il avait déjà vu ce genre d'objet sur les autres, bracelet, pendentif, bague...

- Même sans la morsure, tu faisais parti de la famille Stiles. Lança Esmée en l'aidant à mettre le bracelet sur son poignet. Il les remercia en les enlaçant chaleureusement.

- Tu vas pleurer ? Demanda Emmet du rez de chaussé

- La ferme. Marmonna t-il en retour

- Language Génim ! Le sermonna Esmée

Les autres rirent et Stiles râla qu'Edward allait morfler.

Carlisle appela sa troupe pour une réunion au salon, chacun prit place sur les fauteuils fraîchement installés et Stiles prit naturellement place près de Rose et Emmet.

- Bon nous savons que nous sommes sur un territoire occupé que Stiles connaît très bien et il est de coutume de nous présenter au chef de meute...

Stiles se grata le nez dans un geste réflexe et leva la main.

- Scott doit sûrement avoir déménager, je demanderai l'adresse à mon père... mais, je ne veux pas y aller. Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre y aille pour proposer une rencontre.

Il tourna son regard vers Jake, qu'il voyait bien pour ce rôle.

- Tu es un loup, s'il voit un vampire, même s'il ne sait peut être pas qu'ils existe, ça va être l'enfer... Un loup, dans une meute de loup, tu devrais passer inaperçu...

Il ne pu s'empêcher de glousser, sachant que Jake ne passait inaperçu nulle part.

- C'est une bonne idée ! Jake, tu es d'accord ? Demanda Carlisle et l'intéressé accepta.

Alice confirma que tout se passerait bien et Stiles appela son père.

- Hey p'pa !

- Stiles ! Alors, tu arrives bientôt ?

- Ouai... en fait, je suis déjà installé. Tu sais, avec les Cullen...

- Ah... oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne reviens pas à la maison ?

Et la voix déçu de son père lui fend son coeur déjà mort, mais il tient bon et lui dit que sa place et là et de toute façon, il allait bosser avec Edward sur un projet en commun, donc c'était mieux qu'il reste sur place. Il savait que lui mentir lui faisait mal, mais il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

- Ok, on va se voir quand même non ?

- Oui, t'inquiète. Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner l'adresse de Scott ? J'aimerai... le voir.

- Oui, tiens...

Stiles nota l'adresse et s'assura qu'il ne dirait rien. Quand il raccrocha il fit face à sa nouvelle famille qui le regardait inquiet.

- Tenez... Je vais... aller chasser.

Il fila en courant d'air hors de la maison et les autres.

Rosalie le regarda partir inquiète.

- T'inquiète ma Rosie, ça va aller, il faut juste qu'il trouve sur quel rythme il doit danser

Lui dit gentiment Emmet en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. Elle lui sourit et ils quittèrent ensemble le salon.

Jake gara sa moto devant la maison du MacCall, marmonnant intérieurement sur la blague pourrie de Stiles. Il remonta l'allée et la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ai eu à frapper. Un type basané se tint devant lui, bras croisés et le regard rouge Alpha.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Jake lui tendit la main pour le saluer mais son vis à vis ne la serra pas. Il attendit au contraire qu'il parle.

- Je m'appelle Jacob Black, ma famille et moi-même sommes installés en ville et nous aurions souhaité une rencontre pour nous présenter.

- Vous êtes sur mon territoire ici.

- Nous le savons, et je vous assure que nous ne souhaitons pas le revendiquer, nous sommes là pour quelques années, et nous aimerions une entente cordiale.

- Combien êtes vous ?

- 11

- Tous des loups ?

- Non... pas vraiment. Je suis le seul loup, les autres sont... apprivoisés ? Proposa t-il pas sur de tournant de la conversation.

Scott le toisa, se calmant légèrement. Ce type semblait dire la vérité, alors il concidéra sa demande.

- Ce soir. 18h, dans la clairière.

- On y sera, merci

Jake fila sans demander son reste et enjemba sa bécane avant de filer. Scott ferma la porte et réfléchis une seconde avant de convoquer la meute.

- Chéri ? Ça va ? Qui c'était ? Lui demanda Kira.

Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa avant de déposer un baiser sur la petite tête brune dans ses bras, son fils, Paul.

- On a du monde en ville. Je dois appeler Derek.

Il laissa sa femme et passa devant la cheminée où trônaient plusieurs photos de la meute, dont plusieurs de lui, et Stiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ce chapitre ;)<strong>

**Ils sont arrivés à Beacon Hills et dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez donc la rencontre des deux clans ;)**

**Byeee ! **


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles revint juste avant qu'ils ne partent à la rencontre de la meute, il prit le temps de se changer, d'arranger sa tignasse et aima la nouvelle couleur doré de ses yeux. Il descendit rejoindre les autres qui comptaient y aller en courant.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ça va... Jazz ?

Le susnommé lui envoya une dose de calme et de confiance et Stiles le remercia, sans lui, il risquerait de faire un carnage tellement sa nervosité le prenait. Rosalie s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Un mot de travers et je les égorge tous Gén'

- Merci Blondie

- Aller, en route !

Emmet frappa dans ses mains et ils se mirent à courir, et grâce au vent et à la vitesse Stiles reprit le sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, la meute natale attendait et Stiles reconnu Scott et Derek en première ligne, derrière il y avait Liam, Malia et Kira, en dernier, Lydia et Mason.

Les infos transmises à Edward, ils firent les derniers mètres avant de se placer à leur tour. Carlisle en tête avec Esmée à sa droite et Edward et Jake à sa gauche. Derrière, Jasper, Emmet, puis Rose, Alice, Bella et Nessie. Stiles resta en hauteur dans un arbre attendant le bon moment pour descendre.

- Bonjour. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma famille. Nous sommes là en ami.

- Vous deviez être 11. Demanda Derek froidement, cherchant la personne manquante. Carlisle leva un main en signe d'apaisement.

- Il va arriver...

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Demanda fébrile la belle Lydia, ses radars en alerte.

- Nous sommes des vampires. Végétariens. Cru-t-il bon de préciser.

Mais la meute grogna, sûr qu'une bataille allait commencer.

- Nous ne nous nourrissons pas d'humain. Nous ne chassons que les animaux.

Mais Derek se mit en position et grogna de tout son loup pour impressionner le clan adverse, et de son perchoir Stiles roula des yeux.

- Faut toujours qu'il en rajoute ! Il rit et la famille Cullen ricana discrètement, les loups de la meute redressèrent leurs oreilles pas sur de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Stiles décida que c'était le bon moment et sauta de son arbre perché et atterrit un genoux au sol un main de le dos devant Carlisle. Face à son ancienne meute. De façon totalement Derekienne.

- Ton moment Gen' Mumura Rose fière de lui.

Stiles se redressa lentement pour les yeux humains et fit face à son passé.

Scott se pétrifia sur place, cherchant en l'homme devant lui, son meilleur ami, son frère. Mais il n'entendait plus son coeur battre, son odeur de miel chaud avait changé, son regard whisky avait disparu. Il tomba sur ses genoux qui ne le soutinrent plus.

Stiles roula de nouveau des yeux et tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Jazz, pas la peine

- J'ai rien fait ! Se défendit-il dans un amusement non dissimulé.

Alors Stiles se tourna devant lui et pencha la tête regardant Scott. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur alors que Derek le regardait comme s'il avait un troisième bras. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se concentra sur Scott.

- Non... tu as de la peine ? Dit-il incrédule.

- Tu... nous...on...

- Je vois que tu as toujours du mal avec les pronoms Scott, moi qui pensait que ta petite meute s'occuperait de ton éducation en mon absence... Il tapota son menton faisant semblant de réfléchir. Quelle déception...

Il se releva et fit un pas de cote pour être face à Derek qui avait conservé un visage humain. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi indéfinissables, ce mélange de couleur et d'expression. Mine de rien ça lui avait manqué. Pour Derek se fut autre chose, les yeux dorés l'hypnotisaient, sa peau blanche contrastait avec tous ces grains de beauté qu'il avait toujours aimé. Stiles inspirait la prestance, la force et le respect. Il était attiré sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre ça.

- Derek Hale... tu sais moi aussi j'ai un loulou... Murmura t-il même si tout le monde l'entendit

- Stiles... Grogna Jake, n'aimant pas qu'il dise loulou, et Stiles rigola mais continua d'ignorer

- Et... il fait plus peur que toi ! Jake ?

- Non ! J'ai pas de rechange ! Et c'est mon fute préféré ! Chouina le Quileute

- S'il te plait ? Minauda Stiles

Jake enleva sa veste et la donna à Edward qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Marre toi mon pote... Grogna-t-il

- Oh ouai !

Stiles roula des yeux et murmura dans la confiance à Derek qu'ils etaient de vraies gosses. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien, Derek était scotché aux yeux de Stiles.

Jake fit un pas de côté et se transforma dans un rugissement à faire trembler.

- Voilà... sourit satisfait le nouveau vampire.

Liam rit une seconde avant de se reprendre et Stiles le prit sur le fait.

- Impressionnant hein ? A côté Derek est un petit caniche ! Il sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement aiguisées, et Derek en fut vexé. Par contre, comme toi, il est nu comme un ver quand il revient, alors on va oublier ça ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et estima qu'il avait fini sa représentation. Il se dirigea vers Carlisle qui lui serra l'épaule et se mit avec Emmet.

- Que lui avez vous fait ? Demande Lydia. On le croyait mort...

- Oh, tu as crié Lydia ? Demanda Stiles pas vraiment intéressé.

- Oui. Répondit Scott. Elle s'est retrouvée dans ta chambre en plein après midi sans savoir comment, et elle a hurlé si fort que nos tympants ont failli exploser.

- Oh mais je suis mort. Y a pas de doute.

- Il a été attaqué par une de vos connaissance... Ajouta Carlisle. Kate Argent.

La stupéfaction se lisait sur tous les visages, tous se regardèrent et Scott prit la parole.

- On a tout fait pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas de toi, puis un jour elle a disparu...

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus Stiles quitta le groupe et couru en laissant derrière lui un courant d'air.

Il était toujours en colère contre eux, et il ne voulait pas les entendre dire qu'ils étaient tristes, qu'il ne voulaient pas qu'il meure. Parce que sa colère l'avait nourri si longtemps qui se sentirait perdu sans elle, il se réfugia dans sa chambre et mit la musique avant de fermer les yeux.

- Le soleil... la lune... la vérité.

Dans la clairière le départ de Stiles permit de détendre l'atmosphère. Derek secoua la tête, semblant libéré de ses neurones et Edward l'observa, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez appris pour Stiles de cette façon. Temporisa Carlisle. Mais nous sommes ici pour quelques temps, nous ne pouvons rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Nous ne viellissons pas, les habitants ne comprendaient pas.

- D'accord, mais vous devez nous promettre qu'aucun humain ne sera blessé ou tué. Précisa Scott.

Quand la rencontre fut fini, tous se séparèrent.

- Attendez... Demanda Scott. Carlisle fit signe aux autres de partir et Scott et lui furent seuls dans la clairière. Est-ce que... je pourrais le voir ? C'est mon frère et...

- Vous ne l'avez pas rejeté, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le blond dans une constatation

- On devait le protéger, Kate voulait se venger, on a retrouvé des traces dans la chambre de Stiles. Mais comme elle voulait nous tuer aussi, on s'est dit qu'il serait mieux sans nous... Scott piétinait, la douleur dans la voix. C'est mon frère... Sa voix se brisa et Carlisle hocha la tête.

- La meute et vous seraient toujours les bienvenus, laissez lui juste du temps... je pense qu'il vient de comprendre, alors... patientez.

- OK... merci

Scott rejoignit sa meute qui l'attendait plus loin et Kira prit son époux dans ses bras. Derek lui massa la nuque, Lydia posa sa tête contre son dos, Malia lui tenant la main et Liam et Mason posèrent chacun une main sur ses bras. La meute était choquée et heureuse de savoir Stiles vivant, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils risquaient fort de ramer.


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques jours plus tard, l'humeur de Stiles revint au beau fixe, sa nouvelle famille l'y aidant. Et aujourd'hui, Stiles allait visiter son père, seul.

Il descendit en sifflotant dans l'escalier. Habillé d'une chemise noir et d'un jean sombre il chahuta Emmet qui sortait du garage avec Jasper.

- Oh toi !

Bientôt Emmet porta Stiles sur son épaule et sorti de la maison. Edward décida de les suivre avec le major et tous les quatre s'amusèrent à se chamailler dans une humeur de gamin.

Grâce a une pirouette, Stiles se dégagea et couru vers un arbre, y grimpa et sauta sur le dos du plus lourd. Jazz proposa des combats et Stiles se mit face à lui à quelques mètres de distances. Pour le plus jeune, se battre avec le major était plus un entrainement qu'un jeu, mais c'était assez drôle pour aujourd'hui.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Derek était perché sur une branche, il avait prit ce poste d'observation depuis leur arrivé. Son objectif ? Observer Stiles. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien ! Il grogna à cette pensée et continua d'observer leur joute. A n'en pas douter, le blond était très bon combattant, et il voyait bien l'enseignement qu'il donnait à Stiles. Tous les quatre jouaient ensembles, riant et bataillant, et lui‚ là haut, se fustigiait pour cette situation. Il avait été le premier à vouloir écarter Stiles, le profond sentiment qu'il devait tout essayer pour le sauver. Mais hélas, il avait échoué.

Alice vint rappeler à Stiles qu'il allait être en retard, alors il grimpa dans sa Jeep qu'il avait refusé d'abandonner et à laquelle Rose avait rendu un petit coup de jeune. Fifille était magnifique à ses yeux. Comme toujours.

L'hyperactif arriva chez son père, tournant les clés entre ses doigts, répétant les mêmes mots depuis quatre ans.

- Le soleil... la lune... la vérité.

Ces mots les avaient suivi dans ses crises d'angoisses et depuis sa transformation, dans ses doutes et parfois dans son impulsivité qu'il devait absolument contrôler. Carlisle avait encouragé sa façon de faire et avait fait des recherches. Stiles lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un mantra boudiste, que certaine meute de loup utilisaient, Jake connaissait le mantra de Derek, les Quileute s'en servait aussi pour aider les nouveaux loups.

Maintenant, Stiles stressait pour ses retrouvailles avec son père. Il aurait aimé, quelque part, repousser l'échéance le plus loin possible. Parce que Stiles avait changé et que son père l'avait déçu.

Il sonna et entra en même temps, il savait que son père était la, il pouvait sentir son odeur d'after shave depuis le coin de la rue. Son coeur battait rapidement et il se doutait que lui aussi devait être stressé.

- P'pa ? Je suis là

Il maudit sa nouvelle voix plus... mélodieuse.

- Stiles ! Mon fils, je suis si content de te voir

Il sut que son père disait vrai en écoutant son rythme cardiaque, ils s'enlacèrent rapidement et John frissonna.

- Il fait un froid de canard dehors hein ! Mais tu dois être habitué depuis le temps non ? Sinon tu ne te baladerais pas en chemise. Rit le shérif en laissant son fils entrer.

Stiles découvrit son ancienne maison sous un nouveau regard, chaque fissure, chaque coup de peinture, taches et poussières. Cette maison aurait sérieusement besoin d'un coup de neuf ! Il pouvait sentir les déchets de pizza dans la poubelle et l'odeur du whisky dans le salon. En quatre ans, son père avait ruiné toutes ces années qu'il avait mit a prendre soin de sa santé. Il était en colère, mais se rappela... soleil, lune, vérité.

Son père lui proposa une bière et il refusa poliment, l'heure ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment même pour un humain, alors il ne fit pas tâche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes yeux ?

- Hum... lentilles

- Tu portes des lentilles maintenant ? Interrogea-t-il curieux

- Oui, depuis l'Université en fait

Il balança la tete d'avant en arrière quelques secondes et changea de position de le fauteuil pour briser son immobilité. Il se força à cligner des yeux ou de les plisser pour donner le change.

- Alors tu as vu Scott ? Je suis désolé que l'on ai eu à faire ça, tu sais, c'était pour ton bien, on...

- Attends ! Quoi ? Cria-t-il incrédule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire là ? Il se leva rapidement, peut être même un peu trop vu le regard de son père, mais franchement il en avait rien a foutre. Il sentit ses muscles se bander, sa mâchoire se contracter.

- Tu savais ? Tu..

- Stiles, il faut que tu comprenne... Derek a dit...

- Derek ? Ragea t-il la voix atone et flippante.

Il sentit son portable sonner dans la poche de son jean, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'Alice avait vu quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Volontairement il prit la décision d'aller chez Derek, il savait que sa famille l'empêcherait de faire un carnage, mais là tout de suite, il coulait crier, hurler, frapper et malheureusement c'était son père devant lui. John déglutit et vit son fils unique changer de visage, ses yeux devinrent noirs et une aura de danger émanait de lui. Son premier instinct fut de prendre son arme, mais il s'agissait de Stiles, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

Et quand Stiles se précipita vers la sortir comme un éclair, il prit son portable.

- Derek, Stiles arrive. Je crois qu'il est en furie.

Il entendit un fracas énorme de l'autre côté de la ligne et il trembla pour son fils. Mais aussi pour Derek.

Stiles avait traversé la ville en quelques secondes, le venin s'accumulant dans sa bouche par vagues monstrueuses. Tout avait été de la faute de Hale, même son cerveau crachait ce nom que pourtant un de ses frères portait. Durant ces quatre années où son père ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois, où il n'était pas venu le voir, où une distance, un fossé se creusait entre eux, le massacre que Kate avait exercé sur lui, tout était de sa faute.

Quand il propulsa la porte blindée du loft à l'intérieur, il pouvait entendre la voix de son père appeler Derek, alors que celui ci regardait la porte grinçant encore à ses pieds.

Il leva les yeux vers ce gamin qu'il avait connu et frissona en voyant ce regard noir ébène. Il lui semblait qu'il irradiait de cruauté, de terreur et de danger. Il fit un pas en arrière et leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Toi. Asséna Stiles froidement

- Stiles... je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tanta-t-il doucement

- Me faire du mal ? Bordel Derek, tu n'imagines pas à quel point moi je vais te faire mal ! Cria-t-il plus en colère que jamais. Sais tu ce que ta blonde m'a fait ? Elle m'a enfoncé quinze fois ses putains de griffes de merde, Derek ! Vous m'avez menti, toi, Scott, mon père ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je vais te faire souffrir ! Hurla-t-il.

Derek se crampona sur ses pied prêt à tout. Stiles avança sans qu'il n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux et le gifla d'un revers de la main qui le propulsa contre un des pilier du loft. De la pierre s'écroula en mêlée temps que lui sur le sol et il toussa avant d'essayer de se relever, il entendait le grondement de Stiles et ses pas vers lui. Il releva la tête et tenta encore de le calmer.

- Stiles...

Mais il l'empêcha de parler en le saisissant par la gorge et le plaqua contre le pilier, faisant s'effriter les restes des briques. A aucun moment Derek ne laissa le loup prendre le dessus. Parce qu'avouons le, il n'avait aucune chance, mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de Stiles et que le lupin gémissait a l'idée que Stiles lui en veuille, sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens. Sa vue se brouilla et il pouvait sentir sa trachée s'écraser doucement.

- Stiles arrête ! Cria une voix sur le côté

Derek vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs formes se placer autour d'eux. Une main se posa sur le bras de Stiles, face aux yeux noir. Selon Derek, le type sur sa droite était celui aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Stiles... écoute ma voix. Tu ne veux pas le tuer, lui faire mal j'en conviens, mais pas le tuer, sinon tu n'aurais pas prévenu Alice.

Derek senti les doigts autour de son cou se desserrer, mais toujours fermement plaqué contre.

- Je sais... lui répète le roux et Derek se demande quand est-ce que Stiles a parlé. Une blonde se mit sur sa gauche et posa une main sur sa joue et Derek eu envie de la frapper pour ce geste trop intime envers Stiles.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Lui murmura le roux alors que Stiles regardait Rose d'un air absent.

- Rappelle toi Gen'. Le soleil... la lune...

- La vérité. Stiles essaya de nouveau de resserer sa prise sur le mot qu'il venait de prononcer, la vérité, celle qui ne peut rester caché. Celle qui lui avait pourri une partie de sa vie.

- Recommence Gen'

- Le soleil... la lune...

Derek écouta attentivement les mots et doucement il revit les yeux magnifiques de Stiles, ce doré qui le fascinait.

- Le soleil... la lune... la vérité.

Stiles lâcha sa prise et regarda Derek tomber au sol, il toussa plusieurs fois et senti avec soulagement sa trachée se remettre en place.

Edward se pencha sur lui, l'aidant à se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouai.

Il regarda autour de lui, réalisant que Jasper et Emmet étaient également là. Stiles avait les yeux fermés et les poings serrés alors que Rose essayait de le calmer.

- Pourquoi ? Fini par dire Stiles épuisé. Mais Derek n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ça vous aurez tué de me protéger ? Ça te faisais chier à ce point que je sois dans la meute ?

Edward fixait Derek, lisant les mots dans sa tête alors qu'il refusait de parler. Il fixa Jasper qui le regardait en retour, hochant doucement la tête.

"Ce type est paumé, il faut lui laisser du temps"

Edward le lui accorda bien volontiers.

- Stiles, rentrons... laisse lui du temps pour t'expliquer. Proposa Edward doucement.

"J'ai faillit le tuer"

- Non, tu t'es retenu, tu ne l'aurais pas fait

" Je le déteste"

- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment

- J'entends Scott. Préviens Emmet

Ce qui eu le mérite de faire bouger Stiles, il s'approcha de la sortie et au dernier moment, il regarda Derek qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et le loup prit sur lui de ne pas laisser ses jambes le lâcher. Il se dit qu'il avait du s'en apercevoir vu le fin sourire qu'il laissa paraitre avant de partir définitivement.

Arrivés en bas, ils tombèrent sur Scott qui semblait paniqué.

- Stiles ? Ça va ? Demanda t-il doucement gardant un œil sur les autres autour de lui.

- Va le voir, il n'a rien.

Et ils se contentèrent tous de courir et en une seconde Scott fut seul.

Quand il arriva à l'étage, il fut choqué de l'état du loft. Et pire encore, quand il vit la porte blindé au sol avec clairement un renfoncement dans le centre.

- Lequel a fait ça ?

- Stiles. Dit-il alors qu'il était assit sur son canapé, la tête entre les mains.

- John m'a appelé, il était terrifié.

- Stiles peut être terrifiant. Lasse il leva la tête et frotta sa nuque.

- On aurait jamais du l'exclure, c'était une connerie ! Scott tourna sur lui même en rageant. On aurait pu le protéger !

- Et s'il était mort ? Fini-t-il par crier, et Scott eu un sursaut. Aurais-tu supporter de ne pas arriver à temps ? D'échouer ? Le voir stresser à chaque instant ?

- Stiles n'est pas un froussard, il ne l'a jamais été !

Mais Derek s'abstint bien de lui dire que c'était lui qui aurait stressé. Le problème de Derek était que l'humain en lui apprécié beaucoup trop cet humain, mais que le loup non. Ils étaient en désaccord alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, alors égoïstement, il avait écarté la donnée dérangeante. Et maintenant, il le regrettait.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain Scott se pointa à la villa, espérant que Carlisle n'avait pas menti quand à sa venue. Il devait parler à Stiles, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce qu'il s'était passé la vieille sans mettre les choses au point.

- Bonjour Scott. Dit Carlisle en lui ouvrant la porte d'entrée sans que le loup n'est eu à frapper.

- Bonjour... je voudrais... est ce que Stiles est là ?

Carlisle secoua négativement la tête avant de pointer la forêt derrière eux

- Il est parti chasser... tu peux le rejoindre, il doit être sur le retour.

Scott acquiesça et le remercia avant de s'enfoncer dans les arbres. Il marcha ce qui lui sembla des heures, les sens en alertes pour le détecter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La voix de Stiles claqua dans l'air et Scott tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même avant de lever la tête. Abrège Scott.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Cria t-il, l'impression qu'à cette hauteur, Stiles ne l'entendait pas.

- De quoi ? Les choses ont été dites non ?

Scott remercia sa vision lupine pour le voir de si haut, Stiles était perché à la limite du sommet et lui donna l'impression d'un faucon fixé sur sa proie.

- Il faut que tu comprenne ! On a...

- Te fatigues pas. J'ai compris Scott ! Par contre c'est toi qui n'a jamais rien pigé...

Scott se figea, il ressentait sa colère d'ici. Comment allait-il désamorcer ça ?

- Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours rien ! Le rire glauque de Stiles le tira de ses pensées. T'étais mon frère, et tu m'a lâché. Tu parles d'une meute. Il cracha le dernier mot et sauta de quelques mètres avant d'atterrir sur une autre branche à une hauteur plus proche du loup. Casse toi Scott. Avant que je ne m'énerve.

Son regard changea et Scott eu un mouvement de recul, le grondement de Stiles lui filant la chair de poule.

- Stiles ! A ma place, tu l'aurais fait ! Cria t-il en désespoir. Pour ton père, pour ma mère... tu aurais fait pareil !

- Non ! Le hurlement du vampire fit trembler les feuilles mortes, le coeur de Scott dérapa. Je t'aurais parlé ! Je les aurais protégé !

- Mais je l'ai fait ! Scott approcha de l'arbre, ses jambes lui répondant soudainement. De la mauvaise manière, c'est vrai. Tu me connais merde ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais su prendre de bonne décision sans toi !

Stiles nota bien le trémolo dans sa voix, le remord qui l'habitait. Mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner aujourd'hui.

- Parce que Hale m'a si bien remplacé. Il rit avec un dédain non dissimulé.

Stiles sauta les derniers mètres le séparant de la terre ferme et toisa froidement son ancien meilleur ami.

- Stiles, tu...

Mais Scott ne put finir sa plainte que le vampire disparaissait déjà.

Ce fut après les fêtes qu'un premier contact plus calme eu lieu.

Stiles était immobile devant la tombe d'Allison, il avait nettoyé la neige qui avait stagné et maintenant il se souvenait de son visage, de ses sourires timides et du visage transit d'amour quand Scott la regardait. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là mais il ne se laissa pas surprendre lorsqu'il senti Scott arriver. Peut-être etait-il temps de discuter ? Et malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait, Scott restait son frère. Quoiqu'il arrive.

- Tu savais que la transformation d'un vampire durait plusieurs jours ? Demanda-t-il quand Scott se mit en silence à côté de lui.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient jusqu'à ce que je te vois. Chuchota-t-il

- La mienne à duré quatre jours.

Scott conserva le silence cherchant par réflexe les battements de coeur de son frère.

- Quatre jours où tout ton corps te brûle, où tu peux entendre chaque partie de toi se geler, où tu comprends que ton coeur a cessé de battre et que tes poumons ne fonctionnent plus...

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux dorés de cette pierre tombale, se souvenant de ces quatre jours horribles.

- Je suis désolé...

Scott leva son regard vers lui et observa son visage parfait, cette petite cicatrice sur son arcade qu'il avait eu en tombant de cet arbre lorsqu'ils étaient gosses n'existait plus et il en fut attristé.

- Tu savais que les vampires ne se souviennent que très peu de leur vie d'avant ?

- Non...

Et il eu peur. Peur que tous leurs souvenirs de gosses furent oublié, que leurs aventures foireuses et leur victoires ne soient même plus de vagues souvenirs.

- Durant ces quatre jours je me suis forcé à ne pas oublier le visage de ma mère, de celui d'Allison...

- On voulait te protéger, Kate est dangereuse...

- Était. Elle est morte.

Ils gardèrent le silence, parce que Scott ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait l'impression que chaque tentative échouerait indubitablement.

- Tu m'as manqué Stiles, depuis que nous te croyons mort, nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler de toi, on évitait de parler de toi avec ton père

- Pourtant on était toujours en contact... Dit-il un goût amer dans la bouche. Je crois que j'ai perdu mon père quand je suis parti à Anchorage.

- Tu es parti en Alaska ? Cria-t-il abasourdi, ce qui eu pour mérite de faire rire Stiles. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus loin ?

- J'ai aussi fait une demande à NewYork et une autre en Caroline du Nord, donc, techniquement, elles étaient plus loin... mais je crois que je voulais voir la neige... Stiles laissa passer un sourire, heureux de son choix, parce que malgré tout, il était heureux en vampire.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté d'être un vampire alors que tu refusais d'être un loup ?

- Parce qu'être un loup signifiait se soumettre à Peter, ou même un autre. Je suis trop indiscipliné pour obeir. Ricana-t-il et il fit rire Scott. J'ai trainé avec les Cullen un moment, et je les ai vu agir en famille avec les conseils des uns et des autres, sans jamais émettre une supériorité...

- Tu as parlé à ton père depuis ? Hasarda Scott.

- Non...

Stiles se ferma et son ami compris qu'il devait changer de sujet. Il piétina et souffla sur ses doigts alors que le vampire restait stoïque.

Le loup proposa une balade et Stiles accepta. Ils marchèrent alors que Scott posait tout un tas de question sur les vampires. Il apprit que Edward lisait dans les pensées, Jasper manipulait les émotions, Alice voyait l'avenir, Bella était un bouclier mental et Nessie avait une façon propre de communiquer.

Prit dans leur conversation ils arrivèrent au terrain de lacrosse et s'assirent dans les gradins. Stiles eu quelques flashs de son passé, de ceux qu'il avait presque oublié...

- J'étais si nul...

- Moi aussi... c'est la morsure qui m'a rendu plus fort

- Même maintenant je ne pourrais pas jouer. Ne pas attirer l'attention, garder le secret... on est trop dangereux. Dit-il le regard perdu vers la forêt.

- Dangereux à quel point ?

Stiles le fixa en plissant les yeux puis se leva et couru à grande vitesse vers le bois, Scott se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas vers son ami avant de s'arrêter et de reculer en courant. Un arbre désouché de la taille du terrain se traîna à ses pieds dans un nuage de poussière. Scott clignota des yeux stupéfait et dans un coup de vent, Stiles fut derrière lui.

- Bouh

Il se retourna dans un sursaut.

- J'ai voulu tuer Derek, et si ma famille n'était pas intervenu, je l'aurais fait.

- Je suis sur que non... Dit Scott en prenant son ami à bout de bras, réalisant ainsi que c'était la première fois qu'il le touchait depuis son retour. Tu es mon frère, et quoique tu en dise, je te connais, tu es incapable de tuer quelqu'un si ce n'était pas vital.

Stiles apprécia le contact chaud sur son corps froid et il s'adoucit légèrement.

- Je suis un prédateur, le pire qu'il existe.

- Tu es mon frère Stiles ! C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Le vampire aurait aimé que son coeur batte à l'instant. Pour que son ami sache qu'il était touché. A la place, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra assez fort pour ne pas l'étouffer alors que Scott s'accrochait à lui en laissant quelques larmes couler.

- Tu m'as manqué bro'. Lui dit Stiles et Scott lui retourna.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Jake frappa deux petits coups à la nouvelle porte blindée de Derek, il sourit en pensant à l'ancienne, les récits des Cullen avaient été fascinant, même si Stiles avait été s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ensuite Edward lui avait parlé, parce qu'il avait lu les pensées de Derek et que de loup à loup, il devait l'aider. Alors Jake était là, souriant de ses parfaites dents, alors que Derek le fixait froidement les bras croisés et pas pressé de parler.

- Hey ! Ça va ?

Il tapa dans ses mains énergiquement puis secoua la tête d'avant en arrière.

- OK...

Derek lâcha un fin sourire qui fut plutôt encourageant pour le Quileute.

- Il faut qu'on parle...

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, arquant un sourcil.

- De Stiles...

La réaction fut immédiate, Derek laissa ses bras tomber et ses deux sourcils formèrent une même ligne. Finalement il fit un pas de côté et le laissa passer sous le sourire de Jake.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

Tous les deux debout face à face, Jake observa les lieux et siffla d'admiration.

- On peut dire que tu aime la sobriéte

- Abrège. Grogne-t-il

- Tu dois savoir deux ou trois choses avant tout... Je suis un protecteur, un loup. Mais pas un loup garou, nous sommes différents en certains points. Les vampires et les protecteurs sont des ennemis jurés.

Jake avait toute son attention et continua son récit en allant vers la grande fenêtre.

- Dans ma tribu, notre transformation commence quand des vampires arrivent dans notre territoire, ça commence comme une fièvre, des tremblements... ensuite tu permutes et on t'enseigne à tuer du vampire, à protéger la population.

- Alors pourquoi tu vis avec eux alors ? Demanda Derek curieux

- Parce que je suis imprégné.

- Ta compagne...

- Oui, Nessie est née de Bella humaine et d'Edward vampire.

Derek acquiesça comprenant la raison pour laquelle il restait avec eux, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Stiles.

- Et pour lui ?

- Certains vampires ont des capacités, et Edward lit dans les pensées. Précisa-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Pardon ? Il écarquilla des yeux et des pièces se mirent en place dans sa tête. Alors... il

- Oui, il a entendu tes pensées. Jake gloussa. Et parfois il est chiant ! Dis toi que suis amoureux de sa fille, ma tête n'est jamais tranquille !

Derek ne riait pas, réfléchissant, encore et encore. Les phrases qu'il lui avait dite sans comprendre pourquoi. Sa conversation à sens unique avec Stiles...

- Ton loup le sait, et toi tu refuses Derek... Devant son silence il continua. Il t'a éblouit, tu es blessé et tu ne peux t'empêcher de venir l'observer. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais, mais tu le fais. Avant sa transformation, si tu l'as fait partir, c'est parce que tu tenais bien plus à lui que n'importe qui, et le voir mourir t'aurai anéanti.

Il s'approcha de lui pour n'être plus que tout près. Le regard de Derek perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu aimes l'humain, le loup aime le vampire, la puissance qu'il inspire... Vous devez juste accorder le tout, parce que Stiles ne peut pas se diviser

- D'après mes recherches, ils sont immortels

- Oui

- Pas moi

- Tu es un loup garou Derek, vous avez le pouvoir de régénérer. Si tu l'accepte, tu peux stopper ton métabolisme et rester le mec sexy que tu es, ou alors, vieillir et mourir alors que Stiles restera dans ce corps d'ado et te regardera partir...

Le silence perdura plusieurs minutes et Jake sut que la graine était plantée. Au moment de sortir, Derek l'interpella.

- Stiles me déteste. Rien ne pourrait changer ça

Jake sourit, parce qu'Edward lui a fait comprendre autre chose. Alors il sorti de la pièce en lâchant mystérieusement.

- N'en soit pas si sur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooo:D**

**Alors merci pour toutes vos reviews super sympa !**

**Petite info ici, on a un peu deBella (je sais que ce perso ne ait l'unanimité) mai j'en avais besoin, parce qu'on va avoir du Lydia et je trouve que son don et celui de Bella peuvent faire quelque chose de sympa...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>L'anniversaire de Stiles approchait, et les beaux jours aussi, le soleil était souvent présent contrairement à Forks ou encore Anchorage, mais les Cullen allaient rarement en ville, et Carlisle qui avait commencé à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, avait la chance d'obtenir une place de parking souterrain.<p>

Mélissa avait été retissente à l'idée de travailler avec un vampire, mais l'aîné des Cullen avait un charme et une prestance tel qu'elle ne pouvait le craindre.

- Sérieux Alice, pas de fête ! Dit Stiles catégorique.

- Qui te dis que je vais en faire une ?

- Parce que je te connais lutin maléfique, tu fais toujours ça ! En plus on est dans ma ville et t'as sûrement voulu invité le maire !

- Bonne idée tiens ! Alice se mit à compter puis à se dicter des trucs que lui même ne comprenait pas, elle aurait sa peau.

- C'est pas vrai... Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et Jake lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Jazz, ta femme est diabolique ! Cria-t-il dans l'escalier désespéré.

- Tu l'as déjà dis ! Lui répondit le major

- Non, tout a l'heure j'ai dit maléfique !

- Pareil... marmona Emmet devant son jeu vidéo.

- Arrête de te plaindre un peu ! Ça va être génial ! Il y aura des ballons, des...

Mais Stiles décrocha et quitta la maison pour aller bouder près d'Esmée qui replantait des fleurs.

- Qui a-t-il mon ange ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

- Alice... c'est quoi cette manie d'organiser des trucs là... pesta-t-il en secouant la main.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas connu le mariage d'Edward et Bella... La pauvre, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'enfuir

- J'ai faillit le faire ! Dit Bella de sa chambre, et Stiles gloussa quand il entendit Edward être offusqué.

Esmée posa ses affaires et enleva ses gants avant de caresser le visage de Stiles qui ferma les yeux, les contacts maternels lui manquaient.

- Alice fait ça parce qu'elle t'aime comme nous tous mon chéri. Mais je suis sûr que si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite, Alice ne fera pas de fête...

Elle lui sourit et Stiles ne pu qu'y répondre. Il lui claqua une bise sur la joue et Esmée gloussa avant de remettre ses gants.

- OK Alice, mais pas le maire, pitié !

Quand Scott lu la carte qu'il venait de recevoir il ne put que rire. Elle l'avait vraiment fait. Stiles en avait été persuadé et pleurait presque auprès de son meilleur ami qu'elle allait le tuer. Techniquement, Stiles devait fêter ses 22 ans alors qu'il etait figé dans ses 18 pour l'éternité.

Il apprit après plusieurs coups de fils que toute la meute était invitée, et il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de lui présenter son fils Paul. Toutes les fois depuis leur réconciliation, ils ne s'étaient vu que tous les deux, oh il lui avait parlé de Paul, de son mariage, de chacun de la meute, mais Scott était toujours le seul que Stiles voulait voir.

L'un des membres avait beaucoup de mal avec le retour de Stiles, Lydia. Non seulement pour les mots de têtes horribles à causes des vampires et leur présence mortelle, mais par la peine de la perte de son ami. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis son retour et ne pouvait même pas envisager l'idée d'aller le voir, des qu'elle les avait vu à la clairière, des voix criaient, hurlaient, pleuraient. Alors elle restait chez elle, cloîtrée.

Lydia savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller. Cela l'attristait, parce qu'il s'agissait de Stiles, et s'il avait renoué avec Scott, il y avait une chance qu'elle puisse elle aussi le faire.

Un bruit à la fenêtre de son appartement lui fit relever la tête, elle grimaca aux voix qui la torturaient et posa la carte d'invitation avant d'ouvrir.

Une forme flou passa devant ses yeux faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle recula et trouva une des vampires.

- Mais...

- Je suis Bella

- OK, mais... pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de moi, Stiles nous a dit que tu entendais des voix, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse que son ami parle encore d'elle.

- Et ma soeur Alice à vu que tu ne pouvais venir samedi, notre présence t'incomode dirons nous.

Bella lui fit un sourire d'excuse et invita Lydia à s'assoir près d'elle. Hypnotisé, elle le fit, grimaçant à chaque mouvement, tellement son crâne souffrait.

Bella prit ses mains et se concentra, Lydia senti le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Bientôt les voix disparurent et la rousse ouvrit les yeux en grand, choquée.

- Mais... comment ?

Bella ne répondit pas et retira ses mains, relâchant l'élastique mental qui lui permettait d'envelopper son esprit loin des voix. Mais hélas, elles revinrent et Lydia porta une main à sa tempes.

- On va essayer autre chose... Ferme les yeux

Lydia s'exécuta trop perturbé.

- Écoute les... repères les Lydia...

Lydia se concentra sur les voix, pas sur de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Concentres toi, et imagine le bouton

- Le bouton ? Hasarda Lydia

- Le bouton, celui qui peut baisser le son...

- Tu penses que c'est aussi simple ? Trouver le bouton ? Ricana t-elle mauvaise.

- Tu ne maitrise pas les voix, pourtant elles sont là, vont et viennent, c'est un don, une capacité... tu dois juste comprendre comment elles fonctionnent. Alors ferme les yeux... et recommence... Souffla doucement Bella et Lydia recommença.

Il fallut plusieurs heures d'acharnement pour que Lydia obtienne un infime résultat. Les voix diminuèrent légèrement et la rousse lui sauta dans les bras heureuse. Elles en rirent et Bella la félicita avant de se lever et de passer par la fenêtre s'assurant qu'elle serait présent du samedi.

Le jour fatidique arriva et Alice ordonna à Stiles d'aller chasser dans les montagnes, et de ne pas revenir avant 18h où il devrait se changer avec ce qu'elle lui déposerait sur son lit, bien entendu il avait vainement essayé de l'en dissuader, mais Alice resterait Alice quoiqu'il arrive.

Pour le sauver et puis aussi pour échapper aux ordres d'Alice, Bella décida de l'accompagner à la dernière minute sous les cris outrés d'Alice. Ils partirent donc tous les deux en riant de bon coeur.

Arrivés aux premiers rochers, Stiles repéra un puma comme il savait en exister plusieurs dans la région. Bella le laissa partir de son côté et il couru jusqu'à sa proie. A quelques mètres il se stoppa et observa le félin, fin et musclé, sa queue balançant nerveusement au creux de ses reins, oreilles couchées, il reniflait vers Stiles camouflé et celui ci bondit sur lui, Stiles joua et roula avec la bête dans ses bras, évitant sa mâchoire acérée. Un coup de pression dans les côtes de l'animal, il entendit distinctement les os se briser et le puma gémis bruyement alors que Stiles plantait ses crocs dans la chair poilue. Le sang arriva par vague et il relâcha la pression, s'abreuvant avec gourmandise.

Quand il retrouva Bella, elle frottait son tee-shirt et lécha le coin de sa lèvres.

- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé

- Cerfs... un mâle. Répondit-elle en gloussant

- Puma

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses mumuse avec la nourriture ? Alice va te tuer...

- Tu parles, j'ai déjà une tenue qui m'attend, je pense qu'elle a prévue

Il observa sa chemise totalement déchiré et rit en l'enlevant complètement. Il profita du soleil sur sa peau et s'émerveilla de l'éclat scintillant que lui renvoyait sa peau nue. Bella le regarda faire et pouffa.

- Tu sais ce que dis Emmet... en abuser...

- Rend sourd, oui, il n'arrête pas de me le dire !

Stiles était bien, vivre avec eux était facile, pas de question, pas de secret, et malgré ce qu'il avait pu se dire, il avait de l'intimité quand il le voulait. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer ça.

- Ce soir, parles avec Lydia... elle a besoin de toi

- Ouai... je vais essayer. Alice m'a dit... pour ces voix et nous. C'est vrai que nous sommes des morts ambulants, pas facile pour elle

Il grimaca, la pauvre, elle devait les détester.

Ils chassèrent encore quelques heures, profitant des montagnes et de quelques courses. Et quand enfin fut l'heure de rentrer Stiles et Bella marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la villa.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek patientait avec la meute et bien que les autres semblaient s'amuser, lui n'attendait qu'une chose. Que Stiles descende.

Dès qu'il croisait le regard d'Edward, il essayait de penser à d'autre chose, des trucs débiles, mais son regard le trahissait, il semblait nerveux en présence du télépathe et Jake riait quand il s'approcha de lui deux verres de punch dans les mains. Il lui en tendit un et Derek grogna un merci.

- Tu auras beau faire ce que tu veux, il entend tout, alors trouve plutôt quelques choses de mauvais à lui montrer, qu'il y repense à deux fois avant de se mettre dans ta tête. Lui chuchota-t-il même si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Alors Derek pensa à l'incendie qui a ravageait sa famille, l'odeur de la chaire brûlée, les cris d'agonie des enfants et des adultes, la fumée qui lui collait à la gorge.

- Je pense que tu as réussis, il devrait te laisser tranquille.

En effet, Edward grimaca et hocha de la tête solennellement dans sa direction. Bon, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

L'hymne à l'anniversaire résonna et Stiles descendit les escaliers avec entrain et sourire aux lèvres. Derek et le loup ne purent s'empêcher de le détailler, appréciant cette musculature mise en valeur avec cette chemise blanche, ce blue jean's indécent et ses mèches indomptables.

Le premier à le saluer fut Scott, et Stiles avait ses yeux dorés pétillant de joie à savoir son ami avec lui aujourd'hui. Puis les Cullen y passèrent avec respect, humour et gamineries.

Liam et Mason furent les suivants et le fils du shérif les remercia d'une accolade légère. Kira tenait son petit garçon dans ses bras et Scott en profita pour lui présenter Paul.

- Sérieux Scott, t'en a fait un ? Les mioches te faisaient flipper ! Comment t'as fait ?

Stiles prenait vraiment du plaisir mais n'osa pas trop approcher l'enfant qui avait l'air décider à ne pas le quitter des yeux.

- Je te rassure, quand je lui ai annoncé, il a eu un beugue... très long ! Rit Kira et Bella le rejoignit.

- Bienvenu au club, j'ai cru qu'Edward allait faire un anévrisme, mais c'est impossible !

- Est-ce qu'il est... un loup ? Demanda Stiles, la tête penché sur le côté, sentant une odeur étrange autour de l'enfant.

- Ses yeux changent parfois... jaune... et quand il est grognon, les lumières de la maison clignotent. Expliqua la Kitsune.

- Tout sa mère jai l'impression, heureusement qu'il n'a pas ta tronche de travers ! Rit Stiles avant d'esquiver la claque de l'Alpha.

Le temps de ses mouvements, Alice mit de la musique et invita les convives à se servir au buffet. Il y avait quelques anciens amis du lycée mais l'absence du shérif se fit remarquer et Alice en eu des maux de tête. Le shérif semblait changer constamment d'avis. Un fossé s'était creusé entre lui et son fils et même si Stiles n'en montrait rien, tous savaient qu'il lui manquait.

Les heures défilaient et des musiques plus douces se firent entendre. Lydia essayait de baisser le son des voix mais elles s'était mise a monter, elle se massait les tempes assise sur le perron.

- Tu veux danser ?

La voix mélodieuse de Stiles lui fit oublier les voix quelques secondes mais quand elles revinrent, elle senti un voile frais l'entourer, bientôt, les voix disparurent et elle vit du coin de l'œil Bella lui faire un sourire.

- Oui, allons y.

Il l'entraina dans la maison et posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre tenant sa main. Il amorça le premier pas été Lydia le suivit surprise par la facilité qu'il avait à danser. Elle le regarda curieuse et il sourit.

- Disons qu'Esmée est très à cheval sur la galanterie, savoir danser...

- Est digne d'un gentleman chéri. Dit Esmée sérieusement en passant à côté d'eux et Lydia rit doucement.

- Voilà... être gentleman...

Ils restèrent silencieux et Lydia apprécia d'être de nouveau dans les bras de Stiles, cet ami, ce frère qu'elle avait perdu. Il avait beau avoir la peau froide et plus blanche, avoir les yeux dorés... bref, il était toujours lui, les mêmes gestes tendres envers elle, la même douceur dans la voix. Et alors qu'elle éprouvait enfin du repris, moralement et physiquement, Lydia la maitresse de ses émotions craqua. Elle fur prise dune crise de larmes trop longtemps contenue. Alors en silence, Stiles entoura ses bras autour d'elle, cachant son visage des autres et continua de danser sur place. Tous pouvaient entendre les sanglots de Lydia, voir ses épaules se secouer, ses doigts accrocher la chemise de Stiles avec force. Mais personne ne bougea.

Scott voulu aider Lydia, parce qu'elle était son amie, et qu'elle avait mal. Mais Derek l'empêcha de faire un pas, observant Stiles lui dire des mots doux et apaisant, la berçant encore et encore, et malgré ce sentiment de jalousie le prenant, il était fier de ce côté humain qui caractérisait tellement Stiles. Son humain était toujours là.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Stiles si doucement qu'elle douta de l'avoir entendu, alors qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer.

- Oui. Elle garda son visage caché, soudain mal à l'aise. Puis elle redressa la tête soudain confiante et lui fit un sourire radieux à la Lydia Martin. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu !

Puis elle partie chercher son sac et fila aux toilettes. Stiles jeta un coup de d'œil à Jasper qui lui fit signe de se taire.

La fête reparti ensuite de plus belle et la musique changea, les jeunes firent la fête, dansant, riant. Les ignorants de leur secret partirent épuisés et Kira rentra la première avec Paul. Scott voulu la suivre mais elle insista pour qu'il reste et il la remercia d'un baiser profond et sensuel qui leur valu des sifflements joueurs. Ils gloussèrent comme deux ados et Kira décolla en remerciant les Cullen de l'avoir invité.

Stiles était heureux, et il nota de remercier Alice par la suite. L'absence de John l'avait blessé et confirmé que leur relation n'était plus la même. Malia aussi n'était pas venu, mais après tout, il n'avait plus de sentiment pour elle, elle qui avait toujours clamé qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tombé, avait radicalement changé d'avis

"Tu es faible, dans les bois je t'aurai tué pour m'empêcher de ralentir"

Il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle disait la vérité, sans peine ni remord. Alors si elle était venu ce soir, il ne s'y serait pas intéressé.

Il y a une autre personne aussi, qu'il avait évité. Non pas par colère ou rencune, mais bien par gêne et regret. Il avait faillit le tuer, il l'avait voulu, désirer. Et maintenant il se sentait coupable, parce que Derek avait toujours été celui qu'il voulait impressionner.

Alors, assis dehors sur un tronc d'arbre couché, il écoutait la musique sourde qui réussissait à quitter la villa, il entendait les rires d'Emmet et Edward se moquant de Jazz qu'Alice avait forcé à danser. Il entendait Liam et Mason se déchaîner sous la musique, et il entendit Derek s'approcher doucement.

- Je peux ? Osa-t-il et Stiles hocha la tête en le regardant prendre place près de lui.

- Je suis désolé. Dirent ils en même temps après un long silence.

Ils en pouffèrent légèrement avant de rester de nouveau silencieux. Mais Derek se lança finalement.

- Depuis ton retour j'ai constater ma connerie

Stiles arqua un œil en le fixant longuement.

- Il n'y a pas que toi que jai blessé, mais aussi la meute.

- On dirait... Souffla le vampire en fixant de nouveau la maison, Lydia semblait aller mieux et il sourit en la voyant danser avec sa Rose.

- En fait j'ai été égoïste. Comme toujours. Grogna-t-il contre lui même et Stiles le lui accorda.

- Tu sais... j'étais en colère contre toi, l'autre fois. Mais en fait... j'étais surtout en colère contre mon père. Derek voulu intervenir mais Stiles l'arrêta d'une main levée. Il aurait du me soutenir quand vous m'avez laissé tomber, prendre de mes nouvelles, s'inquiéter. Mais il n'a rien fait. Il m'a même poussé dehors. Et savoir ça, qu'il avait été d'accord sans même... essayer ? Je voulais tuer. Mais l'idée même de lui faire du mal m'était insupportable. Mais toi... oui, je pouvais. Et je suis désolé.

Il reposa sa main sur ses genoux et garda le silence. Écoutant pour la première fois les battements de coeur de Derek, ils étaient rapide, et sa respiration erratique. Il tourna un œil vers lui et le vit le fixer la bouche entre ouverte. Ses yeux brillaient grâce à la lumière de la demi lune et ils arboraient un sentiment étrange pour le vampire.

- Derek ?

Le loup se reprit et grogna de nouveau. Comment faisait-il pour l'éblouir ainsi à chaque fois ? C'était vraiment gênant.

- N'en veux pas à ton père. Ajouta-t-il en se raclant la gorge. J'avais été plutôt convainquant ce jour là.

- Tu parles, depuis qu'il sait pour vous, il t'a toujours préféré

- Préféré ? Questionna-t-il perdu

- A moi. Alors qu'il me ridiculisait devant les autres, ne croyant jamais mes idées, il aurait sauté du pont si tu le lui avais demandé.

- Il était inquiet pour toi, Stiles. On ne lui a jamais dit que Lydia avait crié dans ta chambre. Et comme il n'a jamais eu l'air dévasté, on a fait semblant. On a été con.

- Vous me croyais mort et n'en n'avez pas parlé avec lui ? Vous êtes vraiment con j'dois dire ! Dit-il incrédule.

- On avez aucune preuve, on ne savait pas ou tu étais et ton père ne parlait jamais de toi en notre présence...

- Et alors ? vous ne pouviez pas essayer de trouver où j'étais ?

- Kate était toujours une menace, on ne voulait pas prendre de risque !

Le ton commençait a monter entre eux et tous les deux s'étaient relevés.

- Bah tu sais quoi ? Si je n'avais pas connu les Cullen je serai bel et bien mort ! Et vous n'auriez même pas cherché à me retrouver. Cracha-t-il avant de partir.

Derek vit cet homme partir loin de lui et son loup gémit tapi au fond de lui. Edward alla à sa rencontre et lui parla si vite qu'il ne comprit rien. Stiles accepta quelque chose et il retourna à la fête.

Fatigué, le loup se réinstalla sur le tronc et inspira l'odeur que dégageait Stiles, fini le lait chaud au miel, bonjour la cannelle et un pointe de rose. Sérieux de la rose ?

- C'est l'odeur de Rosalie. Rose et Jasmin. Précisa Edward en s'installant près de lui.

- Pourquoi elle ? Grogna le loup en imaginant cette blonde autour de lui. Edward rit

- Parce que c'est elle qui l'a mordu. Mais Derek grogna davantage.

- Si elle ne l'avait pas fait il serait mort. Ajouta-t-il pour dissiper la tension qu'il dégageait. Ton odeur change et garde une trace de celui qui t'a changé. Leurs liens s'en sont renforcés.

- Renforcés ?

- Nous dirons que Stiles avait le don de la mettre en colère lorsqu'il était humain. Rit il

- Je connais ça ! Derek ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur première rencontre, dans la voiture de police de son père, et toutes les fois ils avaient du faire équipe et qu'il avait été obligé de le faire taire.

- Ouch... grimaca Edward en voyant son nez se fracasser sur le volant. Rosalie n'est pas si violente. Ajouta-t-il souriant. En fait, elle l'aimait bien, humain et fier de son humanité, il la cherchait tout le temps et elle aimait savoir qu'il voulait son attention.

- Un peu narcissique non ? Grogna toujours Derek a l'idée que Stiles l'ai remplacé par elle.

- Tu penses ? Rit il de plus belle. Quand il a été attaqué, elle a prit peur, il faut savoir qu'il faut un contrôle énorme pour transformer quelqu'un, savoir t'arrêter avant de le tuer. Elle ne voulait pas le faire sans son accord, et quand il lui a dit qu'il lui faisait confiance, Rosalie n'a plus hésité...

- Comment... il ma dit 15 coups de griffes... ?

- Cette Kate a fait en sorte qu'il perde le contrôle de sa voiture dans la neige, par miracle il s'en est sorti. Quand il est sorti de la voiture elle lui est tombé dessus. Elle l'a accuse pour la mort de votre ami et elle... elle a enfoncé 15 fois sa main dans son corps...

Derek arracha la moitié de l'écorce de l'arbre sous le récit, imaginant sans mal ce qu'il lui aurait fait.

- Rassures toi, Jake et Jasper s'en sont chargé. Par sécurité, vu ce que nous avez dit Stiles, on a enterré sa tête séparément de son corps dans les rocheuses d'Alaska.

Le loup eut un rire sadique et jeta sa tête en arrière, soulagé de savoir cette sociopathe hors d'etat de nuire.

Puis il observa les deux clans dans la maison, mélangés, parlant, dansant et jouant ensemble. Scott avait toujours eu le don d'avoir une meute hétéroclite. Et le voir danser comme un imbécile avec son meilleur ami le fait rouler des yeux, puis sourire. Quand il tourne la tête vers Edward, il n'est plus là, alors lui aussi si lève et rentre chez lui.


	12. Chapter 12

Cette nuit là, alors que tous les invités étaient parti, ils ne leur avaient pas fallut plus de quelques minutes pour tout ranger et quand Stiles entra dans sa chambre il se senti bien seul. Loin du rire de Scott, des sourires de Kira, du déhanché de Lydia, des pitreries de Liam et Mason, sans oublié le regard perçant de Derek. Et pourtant... il entendait le batifolage de Rose et Emmet, le débordement d'amour de Bella et Edward, sans oublier Esmée et Carlisle qui discutaient dans le jardin, Jake et Nessie riant de le salon, quand à Jazz et Alice..., il ne savait même pas où ils étaient. Mais lui se trouvait seul. Pas d'amour.

Il voulait sortir, alors il ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

La ville était calme, à trois heures du matin, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le monde soit dans la rue, et c'était peut être mieux. Ses pas le guidèrent chez Scott, il écouta attentivement les bruits de la maison il sauta à la première fenêtre et l'ouvrit avant d'entrer, un bébé dormait sagement dans son lit et Stiles sourit en le voyant si apaisé, il observa alors sa chambre et fut heureux de constater des photos de lui avec son père quand ils étaient plus jeune, certaine n'étaient qu'un flou souvenir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire. Ensuite il vit l'extrait de naissance encadré et il lut les prénoms, Paul Stiles Scott MacCall, né le 12 novembre. Ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hils le 20, il l'avait raté. Il inspira l'odeur de ses peluches et ne put empêcher une certaine satisfaction grimper en lui. Scott avait réussi, marié, un enfant. Il était vraiment fier de lui. Il décida de partir quand l'enfant commença à gigoter, un dernier regard par la fenêtre, et il sauta.

Il courut dans la ville sans vraiment savoir où il allait, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Quand il s'arrêta, il découvrit l'immeuble désaffecté de Derek. Il ferma les yeux et chercha son odeur, il la trouva et se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il sentait vraiment très bon. Un mélange de écorce, d'épices et d'un quelque chose d'autre. De sa vision de lynx il aperçut une fenêtre ouverte au dernier étage. Son étage. Il grimpa sans soucis jusque là et enjamba la fenêtre avant de pénétrer dans le loft. Il avait atterrit dans les toilettes et son instinct de survie d'ado lui fit bloquer la respiration, si les toilettes sentaient mauvais, ça casserait le mythe.

"Non mais des fois, je me fais peur" Marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Il en sorti sans bruit et ouvrit ses poumons, il suivi l'odeur de plus en plus forte de Derek et se surprit à avoir un peu soif. Il reflua cette idée et entra dans la chambre ouverte au loft. Derek était là, torse nu, sur le ventre. Son dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente et profonde. Stiles s'installa dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce et continua son observation.

Son visage était calme, ses lèvres détendues et sa barbe elle même semblait sereine. Derek était beau, il ne pouvait le nier. Il était fort, et avec une certaine fierté il s'avoua plus fort que lui encore.

Il repensa à toutes es années où il aurait voulu qu'il le remarque. Qu'il remarque sa loyauté, son courage et son dévouement pour la meute. Mais Derek n'avait fait que le dénigrer, l'ignorer et parfois même frapper. Ce n'est pas qu'il lui en voulait, il était juste... déçu.

- Stiles...

Le vampire réagit près à s'enfuir, mais le sommeil du loup était toujours aussi profond. Le loup se tortilla et tourna la tête de l'autre côté contre son oreiller. Stiles ne voyait plus son visage mais réalisa alors que Derek devait rêver de lui. Alors curieux comme jamais, il se leva du fauteuil et se percha sur sa commode plus près du lit.

- Pas mourir...

Stiles fronca les sourcil. "Pas mourir "? Avait-il peur qu'il le tue ? Avait il peur de lui ?

- Stiles... reste...

Sa voix était si profonde qu'il en eu des frissons et si son coeur le pouvait il battrait comme un forcené. Les rayons du soleil attirèrent son attention et il fut surprit d'être rester si longtemps. Sans s'en empêcher il sauta de la commode dans un silence religieux et approcha du loup, se penchant et inspirant sa fragrance avec force.

Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, il eut le sentiment d'être observé, alors rapidement, il se tourna près à tout saccager, mais tomba sur le vide. Personne n'était là. Mais seule une odeur flottait.

- Stiles...

Quand Stiles fut chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre quand Alice sortie de la sienne. Elle lui fit un sourire entendu et il cacha sin visage dans ses mains. Elle plus Edward, il allait en entendre parler.

Le lundi, il prit une douche et se changea en mettant un tee-shit noir avec l'ambleme des Rollings Stones, un jean's foncé et ses converses blanches. Il voulait aller au centre commercial, trouver un cadeau pour Paul.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il claqua un bisous à Esmée et salua Carlisle sur le point de partir.

- Tu sors mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en nettoyant la dernière vaisselle de la veille.

- Oui... je voudrais offrir un truc au gamin de Scott. Il prit son portefeuille dans le meuble d'entrée et alla dans le garage. Alice y était déjà avec Rose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Demanda-t-il un brin effrayé

- On vient avec toi ! Lança joyeusement Alice en tappant des mains.

C'est bien ce qui l'effrayait ! Il ouvrit sa Jeep et actionna l'ouverture automatique du garage.

- Je vous préviens je prends ma voiture !

Alice sautilla jusqu'à la voiture et grimpa à l'arrière, Rose sourit désolé et se mit devant avec lui. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et il le lui retourna.

- Bonjour Rose

Elle sourit et ils prirent la route. Arrivé au centre commercial, Alice leur fit faire tous les magasins pour enfants. Allant de la puériculture aux jouets, ainsi qu'aux fringues. Quand il l'a vit remplir le panier il eu un moment de panique.

- Heuu Alice ? Je suis pas pété de frique moi, et ton panier fait flipper ma carte bleu ! Tu le sens pas mais je peux te dire qu'elle tremble dans mon portefeuille. Râle-t-il dans le vide puisque Alice continuait de charger la bête.

- C'est moi qui paie. Dit Alice guillerette.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je veux payer... mais pas tout ça ! Paniqua-t-il attirant le regard de la vendeuse ou il cru voir un clin d'œil à son attention. Il secoua la tête se disant qu'il rêvait et revint sur Alice, mais Rosalie le coupa.

- Non, ceux là son de notre par à tous. Toi tu choisiras le tien puisque tu ne veux pas de notre argent. Argua-t-elle calmement. Ça me rappelle les boutiques que l'on faisait pour Nessie. Sourit-elle nostalgique.

- Oui, sauf que cette fois c'est pour un garçon ! Alice sautillait et babillait joyeusement. Stiles la regarda faire épuisé moralement.

- Dis-moi que vous avez fait des expériences avec des produits toxiques ? Ou encore, vous l'avez faite tomber dans une centrale électrique ? C'est ça hein ? Gémit Stiles à Rose qui était restée près de lui.

Elle se contenta de glousser et prit son bras pour le faire avancer.

- Non... aller, viens, allons trouver ton cadeau !

Ils étaient sur la route du retour et prirent la direction de chez Scott et Kira. Celle ci était en congé parental et Scott travaillait à mi-temps dans un garage. Le reste du temps étant consacré à la meute. Alors ils ne furent pas surprit de les voir chez eux, enfin, merci Alice surtout.

Scott fut heureux de le voir chez lui, et les invita chaleureusement à entrer. Stiles avait son paquet dans les mains, soudain anxieux à l'idée qu'il ne plaise pas.

- C'est pour Paul... Dit-il tendant le paquet vers son ami dans un geste maladroit.

- Merci ! C'est sympa. Stiles rayonna de joie et le prit pour l'ouvrir.

Il découvrit alors plusieurs choses. Une peluche en forme de loup vraiment très doux, un body avec écrit "Lacrosse c'est cool... quand tu sais jouer" Une balle de Lacrosse et un jouet en bois éducatif.

- Je ne savais pas quoi lui prendre, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. Sourit il maladroitement.

- C'est super ! Affirma Scott touché par le geste. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent quelques secondes en plus

- Ah nous ! Sauta Alice. Stiles ?

- Fais de la place... Grogna l'intéressé à son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi ?

Mais Stiles ne répondit pas et renvint les bras monstrueusement chargés. Scott se dépêcha abasourdi de faire la place qu'il lui a demandé et Stiles posa le tout dans le fauteuil.

- Ah oui... quand même ! Dit Kira choquée.

- C'est de la part de nous tous, pour le bébé. Ajouta Rose devant le minoi du petit Paul encore endormi dans son berceau.

- Nessie a grandit tellement vite, qu'on a pas pu acheter toutes ces jolies choses... Enchaina Alice.

- Nessie ? La copine de Jake ? Demanda Kira perdu

- Oui, Bella est tombée enceinte humaine. Nessie a normalement 10 ans humain... Précisa Rose qui regardait Stiles penché au dessus du lit de Paul qui ronflait comme un bien heureux.

Scott s'approcha de lui et regarda son meilleur ami qui semblait hypnotisé par son bébé.

- Tu es venu cette nuit, hum

- Désolé... Grimaca le vampire hyperactif. Je m'ennuyais.

- J'ai senti ton odeur ce matin...

Et Stiles se gela, si lui l'avait senti... alors Derek aussi !

- Oh misère...

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et souffla inutilement. La haine...


	13. Chapter 13

C'est dans la semaine que Stiles se décida à aller chez son père, mais pas bête qu'il était il s'était assuré qu'il n'y soit pas. Il avait juste besoin de récupérer des affaires qui lui tenait à coeur. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, un jour il devra quitter cette ville, et quand il reviendra, des décennies plus tard, voire un siècle, tous ses amis seraient mort, son père aussi et rien que cette pensée de perdre toutes ces personnes lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais c'était le prix à payer pour être encore vivant aujourd'hui.

Une fois dans le séjour il fit le tour et trouva sur le mur plusieurs photos de sa mère, son père et lui. Il les décrocha des cadres correspondants et les mis dans un carton, il en ferait des copies avant de les remettre en place. Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva le livre de cuisine préféré de sa mère, il ne manquerait pas à son père puisque qu'il prenait la poussière depuis son décès, au moins Nessie et Jake pourraient s'en servir. Il monta à l'étage et une fois dans sa chambre il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Rien n'avait bougé selon lui depuis son départ. Son lit était fait et son bureau était encombré de vieux cours. Il se souvint de quelque chose et souleva son matelas sans difficultés. Dessous se trouvait un vieux cahier de cours qu'il se souvint vaguement avoir tenu. Son bestiaire à lui.

Les première pages traitaient de la morsure de Scott, ses changements et ses émotions, autant celles de son ami que les siennes, il était un peu son journal intime, cet exutoire à tout ce foutoir qu'était devenu sa vie. Ensuite il y parla du kanima, de la morsure de Lydia et de l'arrivée des bêtas de Derek. Il lu plusieurs passages sur son impression d'infériorité, alors qu'il avait aidé chacun d'entre eux avec ferveur. Des images plutôt floues d'Erika lui parvint et il se souvint d'elle avec tristesse. Le mot Batman résonnant lointainement. Il eut un sourire triste et tourna encore les pages, maintenant assis sur son lit d'ado il lut et découvrit des dessins, pas de grand talent mais il reconnaissait quelques trucs, le symbole de Derek, le triskel, le symbole de vengeance en spirale, le signe des Alphas... tant de choses qui découvrait et redécouvrait selon sa mémoire d'humain. Le passage du Nogitsune fut plus un récit de ses émotions post-possession, il se savait rongé par le remord et la fatigue de ne pas trouver le sommeil. La mort d'Allison dont les traits dans sa mémoire étaient intact,était toujours douloureuse aujourd'hui. Puis vint le passage de la "Deadpool" un autre grand moment encore une fois. Il revit les trois clés qui avaient servi à déchiffrer les listes. Allison. Aiden. Derek. A ce nom il revoyait son visage au bord de la mort, son regard qui disait tant de chose pour n'en demander qu'une seule. "sauve le". Il ferma le cahier et le mit dans le carton rapidement. Il laissa ses vieux vêtements et prit quelques CD, sa console ainsi que quelques jeux. Des photos de sa mère et les livres quelle aimait lire. Il trouva dans la poubelle des photo de la meute, de Scott, de Derek, de Lydia... tous souriant ou râlant pour certain, enfin surtout un.

Il mit tout dans le carton et rentra chez lui et une fois dans sa chambre posa le carton sur son lit impeccable.

Et comme toutes les nuits depuis trois nuits, il grimpa à la fenêtre du loft de Derek. Il était venu dès le lendemain, stressé a l'idée que Derek avait deviné sa visite, mais malgré tout il avait recommencé, découvrant cette fois ci la fenêtre menant directement à sa chambre grande ouverte. Il avait sauté sur le sol en silence et avait vu Derek endormi en travers de son lit. Stiles se doutait qu'il avait sûrement voulu lui demander des comptes sur sa visite nocturne de la veille mais la fatigue l'avait emporté. Alors il lui avait mit un plaide et s'était reculé pour pouvoir l'observer. Et toutes les nuits, il revenait, comme ce soir, perché sur la fenêtre près à sauter au moindre signe de réveil

Stiles savait que Derek lui laissait la fenêtre ouverte, mais personne ne savait que le loup avait le sourire aux lèvres à son réveil, quand il inspirait l'odeur du vampire autour de lui. C'était un truc à eux, et personne n'en savait rien, ou ceux qui savait ne disaient rien au grand soulagement de Stiles.

Stiles passait donc ses nuits à regarder Derek dormir, l'entendre soupirer son nom plusieurs fois, l'entendre ronfler à l'occasion. Dans son sommeil, le loup dégageait une odeur douce, calme et chaude, un mélange de confiance et de béatitude que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas. Et il aimait ça. Avoir cet avantage sur lui.

Le shérif travaillait plus qu'il ne dormait, évitant de rester chez lui au maximum. Il accumulait les heures et les gardes comme on collectionnait les timbres.

Son fils lui manquait, son fils d'avant. Parce qu'il n'était pas idiot, celui qui avait quitté la maison pour l'Université il y a quatre ans était bel et bien différent de celui d'aujourd'hui. Il était devenu... différent. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Plus fort et plus dur. Ce doré chaleureux n'était que froid et impersonnel selon lui. Et il lui avait fait peur, une trouile royale dont il n'arrivait pas à se remettre.

- Hey shérif ! On a un appel. Dit Parrish en passant uniquement sa tête.

- On y va

La forêt était silencieuse, froide, humide. Trois heures du matin, le shérif frissona avant de passer la ligne jaune pour délimiter le périmètre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda-t-il en découvrant le corps au milieu de la terre humide.

- Selon ses papiers, il s'agit de Samuel Dawson, 32 ans, vu son attirail, je dirais chasseur du dimanche. Dit un agent fatigué. Il a plusieurs traces sur le corps.

- Quels genre de traces ? John se pencha pour observer les dites traces, elles avaient une forme d'arc de cercle, sur le cou, les bras et la hanches.

- On dirait des morsures shérif. L'agent était gêné de cette constatation et John et Parrish échangèrent un regard entendu.

John se redressa et prit son portable avant de s'éloigner de la scène de crime.

Stiles était serein, la tête reposant contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, il se laissait bercer par le rythme cardiaque et la respiration profonde de Derek. Sa jambe droite pendait dans le vide alors que la gauche était replié sur le mur.

Il eut un sursaut quand il entendit une sonnerie stridente pour ses oreilles sensible. Surpris il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire, mais quand Derek grogna dans son oreiller, il sorti rapidement et se laissa glisser de quelques mètres avant de trendre l'oreille.

Derek se réveilla de son profond sommeil, cherchant à taton son portable qui ne cessait de sonner. Il le trouva et décrocha dans le noir avant de le mettre à son oreille.

- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller

- C'est moi, j'ai besoin de tes lumières, on a retrouvé un corps dans la forêt.

- J'arrive. Fit il pas plus réveillé.

Mais un détail le fit relever la tête rapidement. Il cherchait Stiles, son odeur était toujours là. Un chat miaula effrayé et il se précipita à la fenêtre. Rien. Il scana de sa vue de loup, mais toujours rien. L'oiseau s'était envolé.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles arriva en courant à la villa et tomba sur la famille Cullen qui l'attendait.

- Stiles, on a un problème. Dit calmement Alice

Rapidement il constata que Carlisle n'était pas là.

- Il est sur les lieux avec ton père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Une victime d'un nomade. Dit Edward en grimaçant. Ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez selon lui.

Stiles prit place au salon et les autres fient de même avec des visages plus ou moins constipés.

- Selon Alice il a prévu de faire d'autre victime. Ajouta Rosalie

Stiles tourna son attention sur Alice.

- J'ai eu la vision de plusieurs victimes, différentes.

Stiles réfléchis, ils allaient devoir le chercher et l'arrêter.

- C'est ce que nous allons faire. Intervint Edward. Mais pour le moment nous n'avons rien de plus que ce que les flics ont relevé sur place.

- Derek est la bas, avec mon père. Dis moi ce qu'il s'y passe. Dit-il à Alice et la vue de la votante se troubla.

Derek arriva sur les lieux à moitié endormi, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre et fit face à John lorsque celui ci se retourna en sursautant.

- Ah Derek, merci d'être venu.

Le loup ne répondit pas et renifla l'air autour de lui. Il écarta les odeurs des personnes sur place, un odeur acide lui prit le nez.

- Il était terrifié. Il renifla une autre odeur, une odeur de mort. Ce n'était pas humain.

- Donc c'est plus de ta juridiction. Lâcha John déjà fatigué d'avance. Il laissa Derek sur place et Carlisle vint prendre sa place.

- Bonsoir Derek

Le loup hocha la tête et reconnu cette odeur de mort sur Carlisle, comme malheureusement il l'avait aussi senti sur Stiles, et les autres

- C'est un vampire n'est ce pas ?

Carlisle hocha la tête, grave.

- Nous pensons à un nomade

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'équivalent pour vous d'un oméga, pas de clan, et se nourri de sang humain pour la grosse majorité.

- Il faut l'arrêter.

- Oui, nous allons faire des rondes... Carlisle fit une pose et observa la shérif avant de revenir sur Derek qui le vit faire.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire, pour nous ? Il connaît déjà vos secret.

- Pour Stiles. Accepter ce que nous sommes est une chose, mais lui dire que son fils n'est plus humain... Grimaca-t-il même pour lui.

- Je vais en parler avec Stiles à la maison . Je suppose qu'il est rentré... sourit il et Derek fit son possible pour ne pas rougir et avaler de travers.

Derek n'ajouta rien et quitta la scène de crime sous le sourire de Carlisle.

- Pitié... Marmonne Stiles. T'étais obligé de voir ça ? Et de le répéter ? Dit il à l'attention d'Edward qui ne put contenir le sourire débile qu'il arborait présentement.

- Oh, c'est pas comme si on ne savait pas que tu passais toutes tes nuits là bas ! Rit Emmet en se relevant du canapé.

- On se demande ce que tu y fait tiens... Pensa Jasper énigmatique.

- Oh la ferme. Boude-t-il avant de monter à l'étage. Il claqua la porte plus que nécessaire et s'assit sans grâce aucune sur son lit qui recula de quelques centimètres dans un grincement.

Il devait parler à son père, pour que son enquête avance et qu'il ne prenne aucun risque inconsidéré. Si c'est bien un vampire responsable de ce meurtre, il devait connaître tous les points forts et points faibles de son ennemi.

Alors Stiles cogita tout le restant de la nuit. Et quand le soleil fut levé, il appela Scott pour lui demander de le rejoindre chez son père.

- J'arrive. Avait il dit sans poser de question.

Alors quand il fut devant la porte, il hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper. Scott l'encouragea d'un regard et il s'exécuta.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au shérif pour ouvrir. Il était a moitié prêt, sa chemise de shérif ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc, un café à la main.

- Stiles ? Resta-t-il perdu, cela faisait des semaines voir des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Bonjour p'pa... on peut entrer ?

John découvrit Scott et leur céda le passage. Les plus jeunes ne s'installèrent pas sur les fauteuils et attendirent d'avoir toute l'attention du shérif.

- Je vous écoute... c'est à propos de cette nuit ?

- Heuu... oui. Dit Scott prudemment alors que Stiles semblait beuguer. Il donna un coup léger à Stiles qui se reprit. Il venait de se souvenir d'un moment assez flou où il avait tenté de lui expliquer pour Scott, mais il retenait surtout le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas cru.

- Je suis un vampire. Et celui qui a tué cet homme en est un aussi.

Voilà, c'était dit. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, sachant qu'il n'allait pas le croire et refaire son récit plusieurs fois.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'être un vampire pour voir ses veines sur le point d'exploser. John était en colère, sans aucun doute. Et Stiles hésita entre être vexé ou peiné, voire même en colère.

- Shérif... il dit la vérité. Tenta Scott plus calmement. Et c'était comme si les mots avaient plus de véracité venant de sa bouche, et cela agaça Stiles qui serra les poings.

- vampire ? tu es un vampire ?

Stiles se contenta juste de hocher la tête et serrer les dents. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas cru lui, mais un autre.

John aurait voulu poser des questions, mais rien ne vint, enfin juste une.

- Tu tues des gens ?

Sérieusement, il lui pose la question ? Stiles senti la colère lui monter un peu plus haut dans son échelle de tolérance. Encore un peu et il ne pourrait rien contrôler. Alors il récita son mantra au fond de lui. Le soleil, la lune, la vérité.

- Non. Mais celui qui a tué cet homme recommencera.

- Comment l'arrêter ? Questionna John en mode shérif.

- Tu ne peux pas. On va s'en charger.

- Qui ça, on ?

Stiles perdait le peu de patience qui lui restait.

- Les Cullens et moi. Personne dans cette ville n'a la force nécessaire pour l'arrêter. Peut-être Scott à la rigueur...

Ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de son dernier combat avec Peter, il avait été plus fort, plus rapide que n'importe quel loup.

- Les Cullen... le doc ? Dit-il incrédule

- Oui, si tu as des questions, vois avec lui.

Et dans un courant d'air, Stiles disparu laissant Scott et le shérif seuls.

Le loup aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour essayait d'apaiser cette tension entre lui et son fils. Mais n'eut le temps de rien, John bougea et fini de se préparer pour finir par partir.

- Ok... c'est pas gagné.

Stiles chassa plus que de raison dans les montagnes, arrachant quelques arbres au passages, courant pour s'arrêter dans des dérapages créant des cratères de terre et de rocher.

Comment sa relation avec son père avait elle pu se dégrader à ce point ? Est ce que c'était un bon choix finallemeent de partir aussi loin ? S'il était allé à l'Université de San Diego, peut-être seraient ils toujours aussi proche ? En fait, il en doutait. S'il avait été là bas, l'attitude de Scott n'aurait pas évolué et ils seraient toujours des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Il se serait renfermé sur lui même et aurait peut-être même foiré ses études. Son père ne l'aurait pas appelé davantage selon lui. Non, en fait, sa relation avec le shérif était voué à l'échec à partir du moment où sa mère est morte. Soyons réaliste se dit il. A partir de ce sinistre moment de sa vie, Stiles n'avait été que déception pour son père. Intelligent mais dissipé, courageux mais stupide... et tant d'autres. Et avec l'arrivée du surnaturel dans sa ville, cela n'avait que renforcé ce fossé, fait couler l'eau et pousser les mauvaises herbes. Bientôt un océan les séparerait et Stiles ne sut si c'était une bonne chose.

Son cellulaire vibra dans sa poche et il y lu un sms d'Alice.

" RDV clairière, on t'attend"

Il rangea son portable et quitta le rocher sur lequel il s'était perché.

Tous courraient dans la forêt, suivant le nomade bien trop rapide. Stiles pestait, des heures qu'ils couraient entre ses fichus arbres et pas une fois ils n'avaient réussi à mettre la main dessus.

- Droite ! Cria Alice et Stiles bifurqua sans réfléchir. Si Alice dit, Stiles exécute.

Par chance, il vit la silhouette du nomade et accéléra la course, à quelques mètres un homme brun le distança dangereusement. Il sentait Edward, Emmet, Jazz et Jake en loup près de lui.

- Putain, il a des jambes supersoniques ou quoi ! Ragea-t-il.

- On va le shoper ! Encouragea Emmet bien remonté lui aussi.

Il vit un arbre avec une branche pouvant l'aider alors il sauta et attrapa la grosse branche avant de se projeter sur le nomade. Il réussit son coup et tous les deux roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Ils arrachèrent quelques arbres au passage et finirent par s'arrêter. Le temps que Stiles se relève, le nomade lui mit un violent coup de pied rotatif qui envoya Stiles voltiger plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Il resta sonné quelques secondes et se releva tremblant de rage. Il voulu repartir, mais sa famille le rejoignit dépité.

- Il est où ? Demanda-t-il en époustant sa chemise degeu.

- Parti, il a sauté de la falaise plus loin. Dis Jazz en rejoignant Alice qui se lova dans ses bras.

- Il va revenir ? Craignit-t-il

- Ouai... Dit Edward, mais on l'attendra.

- Rentrons... c'est la pleine lune, qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer, houhouu ! Rit Emmet doucement

- Mais c'est qu'il a peur du grand méchant loup ! rajouta Stiles en sautant sur le dos d'Emmet, faisant fit de lui mordre le cou.

Emmet fit une roulade pour mettre Stiles au sol. Le plus jeune rit allongé au sol et Emmet se planta au dessus de lui en montrant ses dents pointues.

- Cours

- Ouep'. Et Stiles fila comme une flèche.

Quand Stiles grimpa à la fenêtre de Derek, il était pas loin des trois heures du matin. Il était dans les mêmes fringues sales due à sa course après le nomade dans les bois. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps et avait ce besoin impérieux de rejoindre Derek.

Et maintenant il était là, regardant son visage parfait tourné vers lui. Sur le ventre mais avec un débardeur cette fois ci, il regretta de ne pas voir les muscles saillants de son dos. Il reposa sa tête que le chambranle de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux.

Là de ses pensées, il ne vit pas Derek ouvrir les yeux, le fixant avec admiration. Il regardait le vampire avec fascination, se forçant à ne pas bouger pour ne pas le voir s'envoler. En cette nuit de pleine lune, il avait plus de mal à dormir, il savait que Stiles viendrait, ou comme tous les soirs, il l'espérait. Alors il avait travaillé sur sa respiration ainsi que sur les battements de son coeur.

Il était fou de ce mec, et il se savait fichut. Parce que si Stiles venait ici toutes les nuits, était sûrement à cause de l'attraction de compagnon. Ce qui lui laissait l'espoir que Stiles ressente la même chose que lui.

Il vit l'état de sa chemise, déchirée et sale, les traces de terre sur ses bras et son visage, mêmes ses cheveux semblaient habités de feuilles morte. Qu'avait il fait ce soir ? Son coeur en rata un battement et Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur lui.

Ils restèrent le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Le miel contre le gris durant de longues minutes et Derek pesta contre l'absence de battements de coeur, mais ses yeux semblaient le trahir. Le doré était mielleux, chaud et hypnotisant, luisant d'une lueur profonde. Il en eut la chaire de poule et Stiles le capta. Effrayé de ce qu'il ressentait, il sauta sur ses pieds, accroupi en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Non ! Hurla Derek qui sorti du lit si vite qu'il faillit s'étaler par terre. Cela eu le mérite de faire glousser Stiles. Attends...

Il s'approcha de lui si doucement que Stiles changea cent fois d'avis pour qu'il accepte d'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il fébrile en le désignant.

- Le nomade... on y était presque, mais il nous a échappé. Il est rapide ce connard. Grogne-t-il énervé.

Derek s'était rapproché de lui, luttant comme un forcené pour ne pas poser la main sur sa joue, sur son bras. Il se sentait fébrile si près de lui, et plus il acceptait ses sentiments et plus son corps devait lutter contre cette attraction. Celle de le toucher, de le caresser.

Stiles voulait nicher son nez sur cette clavicule, sur la peau fine de son cou, sentir l'afflux sanguin pulser sur la pointe de son nez et respirer sa douce odeur de forêt et d'épices. Mais il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi venait il toutes les nuits, pourquoi désirait il son contact, son odeur... Ce n'était pas normal.

Alors sans prévenir, il sauta de l'immeuble et Derek fut terrifié à l'idée qu'il se blesse, mais penché à sa fenêtre, il le vit se réceptionner parfaitement sur ses pieds et détaler à vitesse grand v.

- Pourquoi tu flippe... Souffla-t-il doucement. Parce que oui, Stiles avait eu peur, il l'avait senti.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce fut une dizaine de jour plus tard qu'un deuxième corps fut retrouvé. Les mêmes traces sur le corps, aucune correspondance pour les marques de dents, même s'il s'en doutait, le shérif devait tout de même essayer. Carlisle et lui travaillaient en étroite collaboration, et le vampire lui avait assuré qu'il faisait leur possible pour l'arrêter.

Et c'était vrai, les jours précédents, les hommes Cullen et Alice parcouraient la forêt de fond en comble, parfois une course poursuite s'engageait, mais rageusement, Stiles constatait qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur eux.

- On dirait qu'il connait nos capacités avait dit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils rentraient à la villa suite a un énième échec.

- Il n'est pas constant dans sa course... Pensa Stiles à voix haute. J'ai même parfois l'impression qu'il nous attend, qu'il ralenti.

Tous meditèrent là dessus et chaque moitié retrouva la sienne en entrant dans la villa. Seul, Stiles monta dans sa chambre énervé de se faire berner à chaque fois.

Il alluma sa télé et brancha sa console. Il joua plusieurs heures sans éprouver la moindre fatigue et cela réjouit un cours instant le vampire, réalisant ainsi un rêve de gosse.

Voilà ce que Stiles faisait de ses nuits au grand damne de sa famille. Il s'était refusé de retourner chez Derek, trop effrayé a l'idée de ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti là bas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, il aurait aimé demander à Jazz, mais cela aurait impliqué le fait d'avouer qu'il squattait chez lui toutes les nuits dans un besoin pervers de voyeurisme.

Et cette attraction ne pouvait pas être naturelle. Elle avait selon lui quelque chose de malsain. Humain il n'avait souhaité que son regard, son respect. Et maintenant il pourrait chouiner comme un gosse pour avoir un contact, un câlin ou une accolade, peut importe, tant qu'il puisse se gorger de son odeur et de la chaleur de sa peau.

Il lâcha sa manette et rangea le matériel. Il fallait qu'il se bouge, qu'il sorte, n'importe quoi.

Il s'apprêta à sortir par la fenêtre, mais à la dernière minute, il s'arrêta. Le regard porté au loin. S'il sortait d'ici, il irait le voir. Alors il fit marche arrière et préféra la porte de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et alla s'installer dans le canapé juste à côté de Rose. Il s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux et automatiquement, la blonde leva son magazine pour accueillir la tête de son protégé et glisser distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Il apprécia la caresse et ferma les yeux.

Il était bien, là. Dans ce calme, trop calme. Il remercia le bruit des pages du magazine qu'elle tournait. Mais bientôt il ne l'entendit plus et senti juste la main de Rose dans cheveux. Elle les caressa de longues minutes silencieuse et il cru pouvoir s'endormir ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas plus le voir ? Chuchota Rose

- Parce que. Bouda-t-il

- Stiles... rit-elle doucement.

- Quoi... j'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie, que veux tu que je te dises ?

- Que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui et que ça te fait peur. Assura-t-elle tout à trac

- On peut dire que tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. Bougonna-t-il

- Tu me connais ! Lui sourit-elle lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un mec ? Hasarda-t-elle

- Pff... si ce n'était que ça ! Il leva un bras dans le vide avant de le faire retomber mollement t contre ses yeux pour les cacher.

- Alors peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de Derek Big Bad Wolf monsieur grognon Hale ? Precisa-t-elle amusé de tous les noms qu'il avait pu lui donner lorsqu'il parlait de lui.

Il baragouina pour lui même et Rose sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Tu m'aimes

- Pas si fort, Emmet va me frapper !

- Où tu veux, quand tu veux mon pote ! Rit Emmet depuis l'étage et cela les fit rire.

Rose continua de lui caresser les cheveux et Stiles se senti un peu plus léger d'en avoir parlé avec elle.

La nuit suivante, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et observa la fenêtre de Derek au dernier étage. Il ne dormait clairement pas vu la rapidité de ses battements. Il escalada la façade de la bâtisse et s'arrêta en équilibre sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Trois heure du matin, et Derek n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais là, quelque part.

Il capta son odeur avec un mélange plus musqué, de la transpiration. Il sauta de son perchoir et avança dans le noir de la pièce, pour atterrir dans le séjour faiblement éclairé. Derek faisait des tractions, son dos roulant des mécaniques, ses muscles ondulants donnant du mouvement à son tatouage.

Derek ne semblait pas suffisement attentif pour capter sa présence, il en fut même un peu vexé. Alors il souffla légèrement, la bouche en coeur, silencieux. Il capta le frisson sur le corps de Derek qui stoppa son mouvement, le nez discrètement relevé. Il lâcha sa prise et retomba sur ses pieds, saisissant une serviette et une bouteille d'eau, mais prenant son temps avant de se retourner et Stiles se crispa inquiet. Peut-être qu'il devrait repartir. Ouai, c'était pas pas une bonne idée de venir. Il fit un pas en arrière près à quitter les lieux mais la voix de Derek le stoppa dans sa lancée.

- Si tu pars, je te cours après et je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

Un Stiles humain aurait déglutit bruillement. Mais le Stiles vampire sourit doucement.

- J'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Se contenta-t-il de dire le sourire dans la voix. Mais tu sais que c'est l'un des moyens de me tuer ? Sais-tu comment on tue un vampire Derek ?

Sa voix devenait trop entêtante pour le loup alors qu'il pouvait entendre Stiles approcher de lui.

- Non

Stiles fut finalement derrière lui, son souffle frais contre sa nuque, le frisson parcourant toute sa peau offerte.

- Tu dois nous démembrer... et nous brûler, Derek. Sans ça... nous sommes immortels.

Il ne savait pas si Stiles le faisait exprès, mais sa voix était un appel à la luxure qui lui tombait directement au fond du ventre.

- C'est une bonne chose alors. Se contenta de répondre Derek avant de se retourner.

Il capta le regard onix de Stiles, il eut un sursaut et Stiles en jouit davantage, grondant sombrement. Les yeux de Derek flasherent d'un bleu électrique et tout l'air autour d'eux se charger d'électricité, si intensément que la lumière près d'eux explosa. Et se fut le signal.

Stiles lui sauta dessus le premier et embrassa sauvagement le loup qui grondait de désir. Rien n'était coordonné, leurs dents se choquèrent, leurs mains empoignèrent le moindre vêtement a leur portée. Arrachant, déchirant dans la précipitation d'un contact à fleur de peau, et même si Derek était torse nu, Stiles lui griffa la peau pour toujours sentir plus. Le sang se mit à couler le long de ses flancs et Stiles recula choqué, se plaquant au mur plus loin.

Très vite Derek cicatrisa et Stiles repira normalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda inquiet Derek s'avançant lentement.

- Je suis encore un peu jeune... sourit il triste

- Tu as 22ans, je vois pas le problème. Derek fronca les yeux.

- Non Derek, je parle d'être un vampire. J'ai eu la chance de ne tuer personne. Mais aussi d'avoir évité le sang par tous les moyens. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que mes frères qui ont un siècle d'expérience en moyenne...

Il ragea contre lui-même et ne vit Derek que quand il fut devant lui. Les yeux de Stiles étaient revenu à leur couleur doré habituelle avec un éclat de tristesse. Derek approcha doucement de lui et caressa ses lèvres des siennes, de droite à gauche, doucement. Le vampire se laissa faire et tous ses muscles se détendirent.

Alors Derek, dardant toujours son regard dans le sien, lécha sa lèvre supérieur qui donna l'accès à sa bouche. Et bientôt, leurs yeux se fermèrent a demi pour laisser leur bouche s'exprimer.

Les lèvres de Stiles étaient froides, mais bientôt, la chaleur de Derek le réchauffa et le contact en fut plus agréable.

Stiles pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur filer à vive allure et il en fut enhardit. Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues rugueuses du loup et se colla à lui, approfondissant le baiser.

La chemise de Stiles maintenant lambeau tomba au sol et Derek laissa ses doigts caresser ce torse qu'il n'imaginait pas si musclé et dessiné. Il en gémit rien qu'au toucher et pressa son bassin puissamment contre celui de Stiles et les deux hommes grognèrent de concert.

Et ce fut dans une débâcle incontrôlée que les pantalons furent enlevés, les sous-vêtements arrachés et que nu l'un contre l'autre, ils se frittaient sans retenu. Stiles ne contrôlait absolument rien, tout en lui criait " Derek. Derek. A moi" Le côté possessif du monstre en lui ne souhaitait aucune retenue, l'envie et le désir pulsant en lui comme s'il était pourvu d'un rythme cardiaque enflammé.

Derek ne resta pas sur sa faim, loup et homme se repentant des ondes de luxures que dégageait l'homme dans leurs bras. Alors Derek se mit à genoux dans un sillon de baisers humides sur la peau blanche de Stiles et le moment venu, il le prit en bouche en gémissant, ayant la sensation identique sur son sexe pourtant inoccupé. Stiles se cogna fortement le crâne contre le mur, causant la chute de miettes de briques. Ses doigts incrustèrent le crâne de Derek tant le plaisir était immense, de sa poitrine sortait un grondement féroce, forçant Derek à imprimer un mouvement plus franc, mais Derek lui arracha les mains et les coinça dans l'étau de ses mains. Ignorant les plaintes menaçante du vampire devant lui, il pompait, mordillait et léchait avec une lenteur insoutenable.

Les jambes de Stiles finirent par trembler, ses doigts prirent le dessus sur ceux du loup et les écrasa dans un craquement sombre, sous la douleur, Derek gémit en serrant le dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et recula la tête pour éviter de lui briser le sexe en deux morceaux.

Stiles le força à se relever et Derek croisa son regard onix à nouveau. Du désir bestial. il sentit ses os se ressouder et bientôt il put bouger les doigts. Stiles regarda ces doigts prometteurs et prit Derek par les épaules le poussa à vitesse vampirique contre le bureau. Celui s'écroula saut l'assaut et Derek grimaça à peine en retirant un bout de bois coincé entre son dos et le plat du bureau étrangement intact. Stiles embrassa à son tour chaque parcelle de peau qui pouvait glisser sous ses lèvres. Derek ferma les yeux et pouvait sentir son sang battre la mesure dans deux endroits diamétralement opposé. Son cerveau, son sexe. Gonflé à bloc il ne pouvait que sentir son corps l'effleurer diaboliquement, mais quand enfin il senti l'humidité chaude autour de lui, il gémit farouchement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Bordel

Le loup en lui grognait, hurlait pour prendre le contrôle. Derek le laissa faire et bientôt ses griffes sortirent et ses yeux luirent du bleu le plus profond. Stiles le cajolait, le pompait et mordillait à chaque instant, un de ses doigts froid caressa l'anneau brûlant, faisant crier Derek dans un feulement lupin. Derek se redressa et choppa la nuque de Stiles, attrapant ses lèvres entre ses dents, essayant de le dominer, et même si Stiles se laissa faire dans le baiser, il entra entièrement son doigt a l'intérieur du loup qui grogna dans sa bouche, ondulant des hanches sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Stiles en mit un second, totalement transcendé, enivré pas les battements de coeur, par l'odeur de luxure tout autour d'eux. Son sexe ne tint plus et après plusieurs mouvement il enleva ses doigts et pénétra le loup sans plus de cérémonie. Derek crispa ses mains dans la tignasse de Stiles tira si fort que sa tête bascula, il planta ses dents dans la peau dure de son cou réussissant à transpercer le granit de sa peau et Stiles grogna sans retenue, enfonçant ses doigts dans les flancs du loup. Culbutant sans vergogne, toujours plus loin toujours plus fort. Ses mains malaxèrent les fesses du loup avant des les relever jusqu'à plaquer Derek contre un mur et qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Derek fit tout son possible pour ne pas venir, il voulait aussi le posséder, entièrement. Alors quand Stiles ne tint plus et qu'il explosa en plusieurs jets dans un cri guttural rauque, Derek le força a le regarder.

- A mon tour...

- Fais gaffe... je ne connais pas la fatigue. Murmura le vampire les yeux charbons.

Rapidement et dans des éclats de pierre éclatées, Derek retourna Stiles sans ménagement et sans préparation aucune, s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Appuyé, les mains à plats contre ma brique, Stiles gémissait monstrueusement à chaque coup de butoire du loup, l'ébat était violent, impulsif et aucun des deux n'auraient voulu faire ça autrement. Alors que Derek toucha un point plus sensible, les mains enserrant anarchiquement la taille ciselée du vampire, Stiles mit un coup de point dans le pilier, faisant trembler la structure.

- Encore... Râle-t-il d'une voix profonde. Et Derek obéit.

Le loup hurla comme jamais, alors que Stiles s'occupa de sa verge vigoureuse. Tous deux vinrent en même temps contre le mur et à l'intérieur.

Derek était essoufflé, le loup glapit de contentement et laissa place à Derek qui sentit ses jambes le lâcher subitement tombant sur le sol remplit de miettes et de poussière de bois et de briqies. Stiles se mit à sa hauteur et sourit devant la vue que lui offrait Derek, en sueur, essoufflé et les joues rougies de plaisir, même dans l'obscurité de la pièce, chacun put voir chaque détail de l'autre. Derek vit alors la marque profonde sur son cou, mais elle ne cicatrisa pas.

- Tu... tu cicatrise... pas ? Tenta-t-il en passant doucement ses doigts sur la plaie propre.

- Non, nos marques sont pour la vie. Celle là est ma première. Sourit il les yeux dorés de malice. Je suis surprit que tu es pu en faire une, notre peau est aussi dur que le marbre...

- Je sais... me servir de ça. Montra-t-il ses dents pointues.

- Mouai... c'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas naturelles. Pensa Stiles.

Il garda le silence et continua de le regarder. Derek pencha la tête en arrière comme pour essayer de mieux respirer, mais vu la légère grimace, Stiles bloqua sa respiration. Ses flancs étaient meurtris mais en quelques secondes les tâches disparurent.

- Fais pas cette tête, Stiles. Grogna-t-il en se redressant. Stiles fit de même et le suivi dans sa chambre.

Derek n'ajouta rien et tomba dans son lit sans aucune grâce. Stiles sourit de le voir si fatigué quand Derek grogna de contentement.

- Viens... Offrit Derek en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Stiles hésita, le côté bestial possessif était retombé, s'il restait là, cela voudrait qu'il y a plus qu'une attirance sexuelle. Quelque chose d'autre.

- Stiles... Grogna de nouveau le loup.

Mais Stiles hésita encore. Debout à poil au pied du lit. Il devait paraitre ridicule. De sa vision paniramiquue il trouva son jean's, mais malheureusement pas sa chemise. Ou si, éparpillée de ci de là. Il grimaca, Alice allait le tuer.

- Stiles ? S'inquiéta Derek maintenant assit au milieu du lit.

- Je vais... tu sais, je devrais y aller, hein. Il pointa du doigt la fenêtre dans le coin de la chambre, soudain mal a l'aise.

Derek se figea et ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste, le prendre dans ses bras et respirer son odeur à défaut d'entendre son coeur. Et Stiles fuyait. Encore.

Rapidement et en un clin d'œil, Stiles enfila son jean's et ses converses. Il grimpa sur la fenêtre avec la grâce d'un chat et regarda Derek qui le fixait la mort de l'âme. Puis il sauta, et Derek ne bougea pas, le regard maintenant perdu dans le vide.


	16. Chapter 16

Le shérif s'arrachait les cheveux, cinq personnes avait à ce jour été retrouvé. Carlisle lui avait confirmé en privé, l'implication du même nomade, et malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour le stopper, il glissait entre leurs doigts comme une savonnette mal odorante.

Et cet affront commençait prodigieusement à agacer Stiles. Renforçant encore davantage sa mauvaise humeur depuis quelques semaines. Pourquoi, parce qu'il était en colère. En colère contre lui même pour ressentir ce besoin malsain de courir chez Derek, il ne comprenait rien. Il avait eu le sexe, il avait assouvit ce besoin de possessivité qu'il avait ressenti. Qu'est-ce qui lui fallait de plus bordel ?

Plus de six mois qu'il était là, et la seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivée, était sa réconciliation avec Scott. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, il devrait prendre ses cliques et ses claques et se barrer de ce foutoir à merde ! Putain, ouai.

Il commença à prendre une valise et la claqua sur son lit, toujours aussi énervé.

- Stiles ! Cria Alice en entrant dans sa chambre

- Laisse moi le lutin

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Elle se mit en travers de son chemin lorsqu'il voulu aller à sa commode.

Il la toisa, irrité. Elle le fixa et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Stiles... tu dois rester. Insista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Implora-t-il a bout de force.

- Parce que fuir n'a jamais servi à rien, tu reviendras ici, quoiqu'il arrive, Stiles. Dit calmement Carlisle en entrant à son tour et Stiles pu voir que tous étaient là, inquiets. Mais quand tu reviendras, ils ne seront plus là, et tout ce que tu ressens maintenant se transformera en regret plus tard.

- Cesse d'avoir peur mon chéri, Posa calmement Esmée. Tu as grandit dans un monde étrange et tu as du faire avec, mais maintenant tu es fort. Tu peux combattre tes ennemis, tu peux pardonner à ta famille et tu peux aimer, tu peux vivre Stiles, parce que tu es fort, intègre et courageux. Esmée s'approcha de son fils et lui prit une main dans les siennes. Tu n'as pas besoin de courir vite, de soulever des camions... je suis une mère, et je peux dire avec certitude que ta mère... serait tellement fière de toi. Stiles renifla sans rien avoir à pleurer. Je suis fière de toi mon chéri.

Stiles regarda les autres qui souriaient doucement, Stiles était de la famille, rien ne pourrait changer ça. Et aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'il parte.

Soudain Alice eu une vision et tout son corps se figea.

- Alice ? Demanda Jazz en se mettant derrière elle.

- Stiles... Dit Edward lisant la vision d'Alice. C'est ton père. Le nomade va s'en prendre à lui.

Tous se mirent aux pas de courses quand Stiles chercha son portable. Il appela le poste et demanda son père urgement.

- Désolé, il est sorti. Je peux prendre un message ?

Mais Stiles raccrocha et composa un autre numéro.

- Stiles ?

- J'ai besoin de toi. Et de la meute.

- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et descendit rejoindre les autres. Alice essayait de se concentré, cherchant l'indice d'où il se trouvait. Le nomade avait prit la décision de s'en prendre à son père, elle le voyait le tuer en pleine forêt, après ils sont dans les montagnes, la fois suivante dans sa propre maison. Alice cru devenir folle.

- Il joue avec nous. Dit Edward. Il connait le don d'Alice.

- A mon avis, il y a autre chose, il ne peut pas faire tous ces massacres juste pour nous provoquer... Réfléchissait Jasper

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous faire crapahuter dans les bois pour rien ? Ragea Emmet.

- Cette fois, avec la meute de Scott, on ne lâche rien. Grogna Stiles en entrant dans le cercle qu'ils formaient.

- T'en fais pas mon pote ! On laissera rien arriver à ton père. Assura Emmet et Stiles confirma du chef.

Le temps que ces dames changèrent leur magnifique talons pour des bottes toujours aussi glamour, selon Alice, plusieurs voitures se garèrent à l'entrée de la villa.

Scott fut le premier à entrer dans la maison, suivi bien sur de Liam, Kira, Malia, Lydia et Derek. Le dernier fermait la marche et Stiles capta son regard avant de détourner le sien vers son ami.

- Dis moi tout !

Alors Alice et Edward se répartirent les récapitulatifs, et Emmet rapporta également leurs interrogations précédentes.

- Stiles, on aurait besoin de quelque chose ayant l'odeur de ton père, est ce que tu aurais ça ? Demanda Carlisle doucement.

Stiles acquiesça se souvenant avoir prit un des pulls de son père lorsqu'il était allé récupérer des affaires. Ce pull, c'était celui que Stiles adorait enfiler quand il était môme, les manches trop grandes pour lui. Il monta le chercher et prit son temps pour le prendre.

- Tu partais ? Questionna Derek qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer, prit dans ses souvenirs flous.

Derek était monté suite à un regard de Jake qui insistait de façon grossière en jetant des regards vers l'étage. Et quand il était arrivé, la première chose qu'il vit fut la valise à peine rempli sur son lit. Son coeur tombant comme une chape de plomb au fond de son estomac.

Stiles se redressa en alerte, puis son regard tomba sur sa valise repensant aux mots touchants de sa nouvelle famille. Il grimaca, il était perdu.

- C'est... compliqué. Essaya-t-il en triturant maladroitement le pull entre ses mains.

- Compliqué comment ? Attaqua Derek, les bras croisés sur son torse parfait.

- On peut en parler plus tard ?

Stiles tenta de sortir de la chambre, passant près de Derek, mais ce dernier lui accrocha le bras fermement.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, les iris grises de Derek voulaient dire tellement de choses, faire tellement de choses... Et Stiles le capta facilement, écoutant ce coeur battre intensément, pas vite, mais avec force.

- Mon père... chuchota-t-il implorant.

- On va le sauver. Je te le promet. Derek raffermit sa prise sur son bras pour qu'il comprenne bien ses mots. Puis il le lâcha et laissa Stiles sortir, le suivant de près. Pas question d'être loin de lui de nouveau.

Bientôt tous se mirent en chasse pour trouver le shérif et le nomade. Les loups couraient vite mais pas aussi vite que les vampires. Alors il firent des groupes.

Emmet, Jazz, Edward et Bella étaient parti dans les montagnes.

Esmée, Carlisle, Liam et Jakes prirent la partie sud de la forêt alors que la partie nord était ratissé par Stiles, Derek, et Scott

Kira, Malia, Alice et Rose prirent la maison du shérif et les alentours. Lydia et Nessie restèrent à la villa.

Dans la maison du shérif, chacune pista la moindre odeur, la moindre trace, et ce, dans chaque pièce.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit s'allier avec eux ? Demanda Malia à Kira pas gênée pour un sous.

- Parce que si on est plusieurs, on couvre plus de terrain. Lui répondit la kitsune perplexe.

- John n'est pas là, j'ai pas besoin d'elles pour le savoir.

Rose et Alice hésitèrent entre être vexées ou amusées.

Kira souffla.

- Dis toi que tu le fais pour Stiles

- Et alors ? Il est parti et n'a jamais donné de nouvelles. Trancha-t-elle de mauvaise fois

- Parce qu'on lui...tu sais... il nous en voulait. J'aurais fait pareil. Dis Kira en entrant dans la chambre de John.

- Il était trop faible comparé à nous. Je l'aurais tué si cela avait pu nous éviter de vivre sur nos gardes pendant tout ce temps.

Kira releva la tête de l'armoir du shérif, choquée.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

- Humain, doux et gentil, qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer ? Dit elle distraitement en regardant pas la fenêtre. Mais à l'église, quand Scott l'a frappé, j'ai compris qu'il serait toujours un poids.

Rosalie fut devant la coyote avant qu'elle ne puisse la voir venir. Le regard glacial et une main prise sur sa gorge. Malia suffoqua avant de réagir, les yeux bleus électrique et les crocs dehors.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais, jamais ! De dire ça de Gen' parce que coyote ou pas, je vais te renvoyer dans ta putain de forêt et tu n'auras plus aucun flaire pour trouver le chemin de ta tanière. Est ce que c'est clair ?

Malia résista, mais Rose raffermit ses doigts sur son cou.

- Oui, elle a comprit ! Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a pas de filtre... Tenta Kira paniqué.

Rose la toisa plusieurs secondes puis accepta, lâchant la coyote qui toussa plusieurs fois.

- J'ai trouvé ça. Kira brandit une carte de la foret, plusieurs zones étaient barrées, et une autre étaient entourée.

Alice prit la feuille et observa le plan songeuse.

- Il aura beau me faire croire qu'il change d'avis, si le shérif est la bas il n'attendra pas pour le tuer dans la montagne. Dit-elle sur d'elle. On bouge.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek, Scott et Stiles marchaient silencieusement, la légère odeur du shérif leur confirma qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voix.

Scott observa le manège de ses deux amis, Stiles évitait l'un alors que l'autre ne lâchait pas des yeux les moindres faits et gestes de l'un.

- Ce serait compliqué de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Scott un sourire dans la voix.

Derek comprit ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne répondit pas et Stiles fit semblant de rien.

- Non, sérieux les mecs. Je veux bien avoir un peu de mal, mais là vous dégagez une espèce de... frustration et de... désespoir ! Franchement ! S'énerva-t-il voyant qu'il n'avait aucun retour. Hey !

Derek en eu marre le premier et décida de mettre Stiles au pied du mur, avec un peu de chance, Scott le soutiendrait.

- Stiles compte quitter la ville. Dit-il le plus naturellement possible et Stiles roula des yeux avant de souffler. Il compta mentalement dans sa tête le temps de réaction de Scott. Il arriva à cinq et félicita intérieurement les progrès de son meilleur ami. Par contre il détestait Derek à l'instant même.

- Quoi ? Stiles ! Tu comptes partir ? Cria-t-il faisant voler les oiseaux téméraires autour d'eux.

Stiles fut obligé de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers les deux hommes.

- Vous êtes conscient qu'à un moment donné, je vais partir ? Lâcha-t-il fatigué d'avance.

- Oui, mais... pas tout de suite ! Je pensais... j'pensais qu'on avait le temps ! Scott aurait voulu chouiner mais son loup le força à être droit.

- Et tu croyais quoi Scott ? Dit-il revêche. Qu'on allait vivre heureux et faire une belle meute ? Que j'allais rester ici et vous voir tous mourir les uns après les autres et chanter des chansons sur vos pierres tombales ? Rit il sombrement et plein de sarcasme.

- C'est de ça que tu as peur ? Dit doucement Derek qui cherchait désespérément une raison à sa fuite l'autre nuit. Stiles le regarda profondément et ne sut ce qu'il attendait comme réponse.

- Tu as peur qu'on t'abandonne ? répondit à côté Scott, pas conscient que le constat de Derek avait un double sens.

- Mais c'est ce qu'il va se passer, Scott. Indubitablement vous allez vieillir, pour mourir. Stiles tourna son regard loin de Derek et regarda la profondeur de la forêt.

Un bruit attira son attention quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Rapidement il lu le message d'Alice et lui confirma qu'il avait vu quelque chose.

- Stiles ? Dit Scott en le voyant statufié vers sa gauche. Stiles leva le bras en signe de silence et se mit à courir sans les attendre.

Il slaloma entre les arbres, le regard fixé sur sa cible. Son père. Avec le nomade.

Il se stoppa a un mètre de lui, dérapant et projetant de la terre autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans la clairière.

- Lâchez le. Ordonna Stiles d'une voix blanche, poings serrés.

Le nomade avait la peau blanche, brun aux cheveux courts et les yeux carmins qui lui donna la nausée. Il n'en n'avait jamais vu. Et Carlisle lui avait apprit que ceux là étaient plus fort, le sang humain leur donnant plus de force.

Son père sentait les doigts de son agresseur sur sa gorge, il avait beau essayer de lui retirer ce bras, l'homme semblait invincible.

- Je dois avouer que vous êtes une famille tenace. Dit il avait un accent chaud. Ma foie, on m'avait prévenu. Sourit-il

Scott et Derek arrivèrent finalement derrière lui. Tous les deux en position de combat, crocs et griffes dehors, sans oublier les yeux colorés qui vont bien. Les deux hurlèrent de façon menaçante, et Scott pouvait sentir sa meute en chemin.

- Par contre ils ne m'avaient pas prévenu de vos amis. Je dois dire qu'ils ont été surprit.

Stiles en eu marre et prit position sur ses pieds avant de sauter sur l'homme aux yeux carmins. Pour pouvoir se battre, il jeta le shérif avec force sur le côté et celui ci percuta un arbre avant de retomber mollement au sol.

Stiles tomba sur lui et lui mit une droite avec force et colère. L'impacte résonna comme un coup de tonner et Derek qui regardait Scott courir vers John, sursauta en tournant son attention sur les deux vampires. Chaques coups donnés enfoncèrent un peu plus la tête du brun dans le sol, mais l'homme aux yeux rouges ne perdit pas son sourire. Au contraire, il projeta ses poings contre le torse du plus jeune qu'il fit voler à plusieurs mètres, formant une lignée d'impact sur toute la longueur de son atterrissage.

Derek vit rouge et couru pour sauter sue le bad guy. Il lui griffa le dos a plusieurs reprises le faisant se courber. Mais le vampire il mit un revers du droit et Derek vola à l'opposé de Stiles qui se redressait. Son corps grondant comme l'orage, il reprit la charge. Esquivant de gauche ou de droite comme lui avait apprit Jasper, le vampire se prit un plaquage dans l'abdomen et Stiles le cogna contre un arbre. Frappant son ventre, encore et encore. Puis, plus énerver que jamais, il lui arracha le bras droit sous les regards choqués des trois hommes présents. John était sonné mais ouvrait doucement les yeux.

Derek tourna son regard derrière lui en entendant le reste des Cullen et de la meute arrivée. Edward, Jasper et Emmet n'arrêtèrent pas leur course avant d'être avec Stiles.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Carlisle le voyant plein de terre

- Oui... il est trop fort.

Carlisle acquiesça et avança vers ses fils. Le nomade hurlait de douleur alors que Stiles s'acharna à lui retirer l'autre bras avant de le jeter derrière lui.

- Stiles... attend. Le plus vieux mit une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et regarda l'homme face à lui. Qui êtes vous ?

- Antonio.

L'accent Italien ne trompa pas les Cullen qui se regardèrent. Seul Stiles n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils envoyé ? Questionna Edward,plongé dans les pensées d'Antonio.

- Nous vous surveillons, où que vous soyez. Les Volturis ne laisse jamais un clan sans surveillance. Grimaça Antonio toujours sous la poigne de Stiles.

- Et tout ses morts ? Pourquoi ? Accusa Jazz sur sa gauche.

Antonio se contenta de sourire énigmatique même s'il ressemblait plus à une grimace étrange.

- Vas y, Stiles. Lui dit Carlisle.

Et alors que Emmet et Jasper tenait le vampire par le buste, Stiles sauta sur ses épaules et lui arracha la tête dans un bruits de rocher fracassé.

- Putain ! Cria Liam alors que les autres étaient soit choqués, soit inquiets.

Inquiet pour les vampires parce qu'ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Les Volturi laissaient de nouveau la menace planer et tous savait ce que cela signifiait. Une bataille.

John avait vu son fils arracher de ses mains la tête d'un homme. Son fils, maladroit, hyperactif, son petit garçon. Assit au sol avec Scott le soutenant, il ne pouvait tomber plus bas. Ou était ce gamin au sourire éclatant, à l'espièglerie enfantine, au coeur le plus bon qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son fils et de ne pas connaître cet homme maintenant devant lui.

Il surprit le regard d'Edward sur lui et se demanda pourquoi il le fixait avec tant d'insistance.

- Comment allons nous régler ça ? La voix d'Esmée le sortie de ses pensées, il semblerait que les autres conversaient depuis un moment.

- Alice ? Demanda Carlisle

- Je ne vois rien, Aro n'a à pas encore prit de décision. Dit elle tristement.

- Si on doit les affronter, nous sommes sûr de perdre. Dit Bella près d'Edward

- Nous pouvons vous aider ! Intervint Scott qui s'était redressé aux côté de Derek.

- Je ne suis pas sur. Dit Carlisle. Même Derek a eu du mal a l'affronter.

- Mais je l'ai blessé. Ajouta-t-il un brin vexé par sa prestation. Avec ça. D'un geste vif il leva la main et sortie toutes ses griffes.

- Ou alors, on part. Dit catégoriquement Stiles en rejoignant le groupe après avoir brûlé le corps avec Jazz et Emmet.

- Non ! Clama Scott en faisant un pas en avant. Mais Stiles ne l'écouta pas.

- On prend nos affaires et on part. Les Volturi ne pourrons pas nous reprocher de côtoyer la meute. Il implora Carlisle mentalement. Il savait que la meute n'avait aucune chance et les imaginer mort le tuait de l'intérieur.

- Stiles ! S'énerva Derek, de moins en moins capable de se contrôler au fur et a mesure des mots sortant de sa bouche

Jasper commença à avoir mal à la tête.

Peur. Désespoir. Amour. Regret. Anxiété. Incompréhension. Excitation. Colère. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête et il avait juste envie de lancer une vague de léthargie à tout le monde pour essayer de respirer.

- Désolé Stiles, nous éloigner ne servira à rien. Posa Carlisle. Selon Edward, Antonio à tout dit aux Volturi, le mieux à faire et de rester et de les protéger.

- Mais... Tanta l'hyperactif.

Carlisle lui fit un sourire contrit et alla s'assurer que le shérif allait bien.

- Comment vous sentez vous ? Dit-il rassurant

- Ça va, juste ma tête. John eu tout de même un mouvement de recul mais Carlisle ne s'en offusqua pas.

Le doc lui palpa le crâne quelques minutes et conseilla au shérif de passer un scan pour plus de sécurité. John accepta et Scott l'aida à se relever sous le regard inquiet de Stiles.

Personne ne voyaient ils donc dans quel danger ils les mettaient ? Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre les Cullen, contre tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas les voir mourir. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'est ce qui allait leur arriver.

Stiles parti comme une flèche sous le regard des autres. Rosalie prit peur

- Il va partir ! Gen' ! Cria-t-elle prête à le suivre. Mais Alice la retint.

- Laisse, il ne va pas partir. Lui affirma-t-elle.

Rosalie hésita, mais le regard des autres ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment. Entre Derek qui était sur le point de courir lui aussi et Scott qui paniquait visiblement, il fallut un sourire rassurant d'Edward pour relâcher les épaules.

- T'inquiète Rose, il a juste besoin de... faire le point. Vu l'insistance de son regard, la blonde fixa rapidement Derek, lui seul pouvait retenir Stiles.

_**Promis, le prochain sera ce que vous attendez tous ! :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chacun rentra chez lui, Lydia fut ramenée par Bella, elle lui dit qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un mourir mais de façon plus forte que d'habitude. Nessie avait été obligé de se couvrir les oreilles le temps de son cri, et même une fois fini, Lydia avait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

- Peut-être est-ce du au fait qu'il était déjà mort, tu sais, quand tu deviens vampire, tu es mort. Alors les voix latentes que tu entends en présence de vampire, sont ceux de leur mort, et s'il meurt une seconde fois... alors ça doit être plus fort.

- Oui, ça se tient. Lui dit Lydia alors que Bella arrêta la voiture devant chez elle. Merci, et... pour Stiles... est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il tient bon, mais il faudrait qu'il parle avec...

- Derek ? Ouai... Autant dire que ça va être dur. Lydia roula des yeux et sorti de la voiture.

Bella l'observa faire le tour de la voiture pour remonter l'allée.

- Lydia ? La susnommée se retourna. Comment as tu su de qui je parlais ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Il m'a suffit d'observer Derek pendant quatre ans. Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique et entra finalement dans sa maison.

Derek ouvrit la porte blindée de son loft quand une odeur l'asaillit. Il posa doucement ses affaires sur la console et referma la porte. Doucement il avança à l'intérieur. L'odeur de Stiles était partout. Il suivit la trace là où elle était la plus forte et trouva Stiles en équilibre sur sa fenêtre. Il fixait la rue en dessous, les mèches volant dans le vent, son parfum flottant jusqu'au narines du loup qui gonfla ses poumons.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, Derek ? Posa Stiles, le regard toujours vissé plus bas.

- Ah toi de me le dire... Dit-il calmement en continuant d'avancer dans la chambre.

- Non. Je veux dire, pourquoi ici ? Quoique je fasse, j'atteris ici. Pourquoi ? Au dernier mot il tourna la tête vers lui et observa sa bouche à demi ouverte, son regard gris hypnotisant. Je ne comprend pas...

- Peut-être pour la même raison que je t'observe tous les jours. Devant le regard suspicieux du vampire il ajouta. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te voir. De te sentir...

- De te toucher... Termina Stiles comprenant ce qu'il lui disait. Je suis un vampire. Dit-il déterminé. Un homme déjà mort.

- Je sais. Derek approcha de Stiles jusqu'à être assez près de lui pour toucher son bras sans effort. Je suis un loup. Et tu ne peux pas être mort. Tu as évolué. Assura-t-il et Stiles eu un ricanement désabusé.

- Tu vas nous la sortir à chaque grand moment ? Derek n'en fut pas vexé et sourit.

- Ouai... pourquoi pas ?

Stiles baissa et secoua la tête. Il souffla et descendit de son perchoir, maintenant à hauteur de Derek, leurs yeux se connectèrent. Le doré contre le gris. Le loup posa sa main sur la joue blanche pleine de grains de beauté et approcha son visage suffisamment lentement pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter si besoin.

Mais Stiles n'en fit rien, il le laissa approcher et accueilli son baiser avec douceur. Leurs levres se caressèrent calmement et la langue de Derek vint chercher l'autre, à leur contact, le monde autour d'eux avait disparu, leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils s'embrassèrent sans jamais avoir besoin de respirer. Stiles posa ses mains sur la raille de Derek qui lui encercla le visage, approfondissant toujours plus le contact. Leurs gémissements étaient une douce musique apaisante.

Derek mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre le sien, un sourire débile sur le visage. Stiles garda les yeux fermés en écoutant le coeur si calme de Derek.

Derek recula son front, les mains toujours sur ses joues, il releva leur visage et il observa ses yeux, remarquant pour la première fois que le doré qui le fascinait etait plus terne, presque noir et des cernes violettes prenaient place sous ses yeux. Il fronca les sourcils et caressa de ses pouces les deux zones creuses.

- Tu sembles fatigué. Chuchote-t-il

- J'ai faim... je n'ai pas chasse dernièrement et ce con a épuisé mes réserves. Maugréa-t-il en repensant à Antonio. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il sourit tristement et Derek continue de lui caresser les joues tendrement, son regard au gris multiple le sondant.

- Je peux venir ?

Stiles voulu dire non, mais ce visage paisible le fixait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il lui était impossible de résister. Il hocha simplement de la tête et il s'apprêta à sauter.

Il le fit et atterrit sans bruit sur le bitume, il redressa la tête et vit Derek sauter sur une passerelle en dessous puis faire la moitié restant en un seul saut. Il fut à ses côtés souriant comme un gosse. Tranquillement il se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment et par sécurité avec les quelques personnes derrières ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois.

- Où vas tu ? Demanda Derek, se doutant qu'il ne devait pas se nourir dans le coin.

- Dans les montagnes... il faut courir. Grimaca-t-il soudain conscient que Derek courait peut-être vite, mais pas autant que lui. Monte. Il montra son dos et Derek le fixa curieux. Oh fais pas ton rabajoie, grimpe ou j'y vais sans toi !

Comme jouté, il grimpa sur son dos en un seul bon. Stiles ne broncha pas et prit ses jambes pour les serrer autour de lui. Il sentit ses bras autour de son cou et de son torse et le contact chaud de son corps lui réchauffa le coeur.

Derek inspira son odeur dans son cou et embrassa chastement la marque qu'il lui avait fait dans son cou.

- Garde les yeux ouvert. Dit Stiles en retenant vainement son frisson.

Et le loup fit ce qu'il pu pour les garder ouvert. Stiles courait si vite qu'il distinguait à peine les arbres autour d'eux. Le vent fouettait son visage avec force mais sa vision de loup lui permit de voir au delà, les montagnes se profilaient à l'horizon. Il se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable et regarda le visage de Stiles concentré sur sa course, slalomant entre les arbres, les pierres et les troncs couchés au sol.

Il était tout bonnement magnifique. Stiles sentit son regard sur lui et tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. Le coeur du loup manqua un battement et le vampire sourit de plus belle. Il slaloma de nouveau et Derek se crispa.

- Attention !

Stiles rit doucement et fixa son attention sur la course. Derek tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle, il avait vu un arbre de trop près, et il se doutait que le choc serait catastrophique.

Bientôt il comprit qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt et se trouvait dans une plaine menant aux montagnes. Soudain il fut éblouit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de trouver la source de son aveuglement.

- Tu... tu brilles ! Lâcha Derek choqué.

Stiles rit de plus belle et fini par s'arrêter. Derek était bien là et ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce se cramponnant davantage autour de lui.

- Derek... si tu ne descend pas, je vais finir par te dévorer.

- Vrai ? Argua Derek en arquant des sourcils.

Stiles roula des yeux et le posa le loup au sol. Derek fit quelques pas en tanguant puis respira en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient dans les montagnes, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le ville en contre bas et il s'extasia du spectacle. Puis il se souvint de Stiles qui brillait.

Il le fixa alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et semblait inspirer. Sa peau reflétait les rayons du soleil comme un diamant. Même sous sa chemise blanche, les éclats brillaient.

Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Stiles couru derrière de gros rochers, il parti à sa suite et le vit penché sur un plus gros rocher. Il était focalisé sur sa proie, plus bas. Un puma.

Derek resta caché derrière une pierre, l'animal ne l'avait pas vu et il ne tenait pas du tout à avoir son attention. Son regard fixé sur l'homme qu'il aimait sans le lui avoir dit, il le vit ramper tel un félin, les yeux noir onix, il bondit sur sa proie et roula sur quelques mètres. L'animal furieux rugit et Stiles gronda sombrement. Derek essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il fallait qu'il accepte que Stiles soit maintenant plus fort que lui, et quand il vit les deux prédateurs se foncer dessus, il écarquilla les yeux stupéfait. Malgré les coups de griffes et les claquements de dents du puma, Stiles ne semblait jamais blessé. Mais à cause de l'assaut de l'animal, le loup de Derek rugit intérieurement à son tour. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher.

Le puma senti le deuxième danger et baissa la tête pour capter la provenance. Stiles en profita pour lui choper la jugulaire et y planter ses dents. Le liquide chaud inonda sa gorge et il gémit à la sensation de bien être.

Derek se dit à ce moment là, qu'il ne devait pas être normal, même un peu cinglé. Il avait une érection d'enfer.

Voir Stiles vider ce puma énorme de chaque goûte de sang qu'il possédait et prendre un pied d'enfer, lui faisait descendre le feu aux reins.

Stiles jeta la carcasse sur le côté et lécha le reste de sang au coin de sa lèvre. Il jeta un œil à ses vêtements, soufflant en voyant les lambeaux restants de sa chemise.

- Alice va me tuer.

Il enleva les restes et s'avança vers Derek qu'il avait entendu tout a l'heure. Les yeux de Derek étaient bleu électrique, il déglutit en voyant la luxure pure peinte sur son visage.

- Derek ? Dit-il la bouche soudainement sèche.

Sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Derek l'avait rejoint et l'empoigna dans un baiser urgent et toujours dans la rapidité, une main se glissa dans son jean et son sexe fut empoigné fermement.

Stiles cessa de se poser des questions et se laissa faire, se contentant de tenir d'une main l'arrière de sa nuque et de l'autre sa taille. Il se laissait littéralement dévorer la bouche, la langue de Derek était inquisitrice, dominant sans avoir besoin de forcet, Stiles le laissait maitre et le loup grogna de satisfaction, alors qu'il s'activait sur le membre dur entre ses mains.

Stiles gémit en enserrant la taille de Derek, le feu en lui le consumait et il ondula des hanche pour donner plus de mouvement à cette torture, et quand il sut qu'il allait venir, la debout en pleine montagne, Derek délesta ses lèvres et défit son pantalon de l'autre main. L'air frais le fit frissoner de plaisir et hurla sourdement quand la moiteur de Derek l'enveloppa.

Stiles jura sans retenue, quand la langue chaude le cajola encore et encore, les dents de Derek grattèrent la peau sensible et le glan gonflé heurta la gorge une fois.

- Putain ! Derek, Derek...

Stiles fourragea ses doigts dans la tignasse du brun, enfonçant ses ongles dans le cuir cheveulu. Ses entrailles prirent complètement feu il hurla quand il se déversa dans sa bouche.

Derek ne le lâchait pas pour autant, continuant de sucer et cajoler son sexe, les gémissements se turent en grognements de plaisir. Derek lui malaxait les fesses de chaque mains, laissant ses doigts venir titiller l'anneau qu'il désirait et le loup grogna de luxure de sentir que Stiles se laissait toujours faire.

Bientôt il fit entrer un doigt en lui alors qu'il continuait de s'activer sur sa verge. Stiles soufflait tout l'air de ses poumons à chaque poussée des doigts de Derek, il pouvait sentir ses yeux s'enflammer et ses doigts reprendre place dans le crâne du loup. Derek aspira une dernière fois le glan gonflé jusqu'à se relever et embrasser la bouche de Stiles, Derek pouvait goûter le sang restant dans sa bouche, mélangé au goût de sperme et Stiles gronda à la même pensée que Derek. Puis le vampire fut soulevé dans les bras du loup qui venait de baisser son pantalon et son boxer, il le pénétra tirant de le long râles à chacun d'eux. Toujours debout en pleins milieux des rocheuses, Derek allait et venait en Stiles qui s'accrocha à lui, dévorant sa bouche et absorbant ses gémissements.

- Plus...vite...

Et Derek obéit, accélérant le plus vite possible, pilonnant avec acharnement et la friction créé entre son sexe et le ventre de Derek le fit venir en lui mordant la lèvre. Des perles de sang coulèrent mais dans la jouissance, Stiles se contenta de lécher lascivement chaque goutte avant qu'il ne cicatrise. Cela suffit à Derek pour lâcher prise et se déverser dans un râle de contentement.

Derek reprit son souffle et reposa précieusement son amant sur la terre ferme. Stiles dans un nu intégral trouva ironique que lui est encore son maillot, mais plus de jean.

Il en gloussa et embrassa Derek tranquillement avant d'aller remettre son jean et ses chaussures. Derek remonta le tout sans vergogne et ils rirent de la situation.

- Je pensais pas que te voir te nourrir me ferait cet effet. Rit Derek

- Moi non plus. Stiles rit lui aussi puis il proposa son dos avant que Derek ne grimpe.

_**Bon, alors ? Le prochain serait le moment de vérité ! :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles raccompagna le loup chez lui alors que la nuit tombait sur Beacon Hills. Et contrairement à leur départ, ils prirent la porte d'entrée pour pénétrer dans le loft. Stiles le laissa passer et hésita à entrer, encore.

- Derek, je...

- Stiles ? Le loup revint vers lui inquiet.

- On... Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne dans une gêne manifeste. On est ensemble ? ... Un couple j'veux dire ! Il tendit sa main libre pour se montrer tous les deux, et Derek hésita entre être soulagé ou inquiet.

- Et bien... Stiles... souffla-t-il. Entre, il faut que je te parle. Il fit un pas de côté et invita Stiles à entrer. Il était temps d'avoir cette conversation.

Stiles entra sur ses réserves, il aurait pu rougir en remarquant l'absence de bureau, l'état pitoyable des piliers de briques. Derek l'emmena jusqu'à sa cuisine où il se prépara un sandwich et une bière, il en proposa bien une mais Stiles lui assura qu'il ne pouvait plus manger quoique ce soit qui s'apparentait à de la bouffe humaine.

Toujours sur ses gardes émotionnellement, Stiles refusa de s'assoir quand le loup le lui proposa.

- Même pas un tee-shirt ? Sourit Derek

- Non ça va, je ne ressens pas le froid.

Derek souffla et s'adossa au comptoir de sa cuisine.

- Est-ce que tu connais le terme compagnon ? Posa-t-il doucement

- Oui, Jake me l'a expliqué, le principe de l'imprégnation. Il croisa les bras contre son torse et fronca les sourcils pas sûr de compendre.

- Quel rapport ?

- Stiles... si j'ai insisté auprès de la meute et de ton père pour que tu t'en ailles... Derek essayait de parler calmement quand il comprit qu'il avait accroché la curiosité de Stiles. C'est parce que l'humain en moi voulait par dessus tout que tu reste en vie. L'idée même qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose me tuait.

- Donc... Stiles garda un bras contée lui et apporta l'autre main sur l'arrêté de son nez. Si j'ai bien compris...Il le montra du doigt perdu. Tu m'a éloigné de toute ma vie, des mes amis, de ma famille, juste parce que tu a étais égoïste ?

- Oui. Derek fuit son regard en buvant une gorgée de sa bière fraiche.

- Et à aucun moment tu... Il se frotta le crâne en tournant sur lui même.

- Stiles, ce n'est pas tout. Le loup en moi ne voulait pas de toi, je venais d'évoluer, j'étais enfin en accord avec moi-même... je, j'ai flippé. Lâcha-t-il sûr et certain que Stiles allait encore claquer la porte en sortant.

Stiles laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et serra les poings. Est ce que Derek se foutait de sa gueule ? Mais si le loup ne veut pas de lui, comment expliquer leurs parties de jambes en l'air explosives, où il avait bien ressenti la présence du loup.

- Putain, Derek, t'as intérêt à t'expliquer parce loin de moi l'idée de faire le débile, mais là j'suis à deux doigts de t'en mettre une. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord l'un avec l'autre, comment peux-tu baiser avec moi ? Commença crier Stiles plus qu'énervé.

- Stiles, attends ! Derek s'approcha de lui et essaya de poser ses mains sur ses épaules mais le vampire ne se laissa pas faire. Quand tu es revenu, le loup en moi t'as accepté, avec une telle force que j'étais incapable de ne pas penser à toi, venir t'observer... J'étais fou de l'humain parce que j'étais humain. Et maintenant le loup ne jure que pas ton côté vampire !

- Je ne suis plus humain, Derek. Je suis mort il y a quatre ans sur une route enneigé. Claqua-t-il froidement reculant davantage. Alors quoi ? Tu ne ressens plus rien mais ton loup si ? Tu es encore déphasé ? Tu veux que je parte ? Soit...

Stiles retourna vers l'entrée et Derek lui couru après. Il ne pensait pas que la conversation tournerait ainsi, il n'avait pas du choisir les bons mots.

- Non ! Bordel mais attends ! Raga Derek qui commençait à en avoir marre de merder. Tu es mon compagnon ! Cria-t-il quand Stiles atteignit la porte blindée, cela le fit stopper dans sa fuite.. Stiles... je suis... tu le ressens aussi hein ? Cette attraction, ce flux qui nous attire quoiqu'on fasse ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Silencieux.

- Tu m'as toujours attiré, mais aujourd'hui, tu es l'évolution final de notre imprégnation Stiles. Le loup et moi, t'avons trouvé.

Stiles se tourna finalement vers son amant l'air triste. Derek retenait son souffle, appréhendant sa réaction.

- Comment expliques tu que moi, je n'ai jamais eu... de sentiments pour toi ? La voix de Stiles était fragile, son regard voilé dans ses pensées, mais Derek ne se découragea pas.

- Moi je pense que si. Il fit un pas en avant. Tu n'en n'avais juste pas conscience. Il fit un autre pas. J'ai vu ton regard, à l'église au Mexique. Un dernier pas et il fut suffisamment près pour pouvoir pose une main chaude sur sa joue froide. Avant de mourir, tu avais ce regard plein de peine que j'en ai sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Savoir que tu serais triste... m'avait apaiser. Sourit-il se souvenant du moment.

- Tu es bizarre. Grimaça Stiles alors que Derek gloussa légèrement. Je n'aurait... jamais cru te voir si faible un jour. Tu étais le type le plus fort que je connaissais, après Scott bien entendu, alors mourir ? Je t'en croyais incapable... Souffla-t-il sur le dernier mot.

- Je suis invincible ! Rit-il la pression se relâchant.

- Non. Tu ne l'es pas. La voix de Stiles craqua et Derek se figea. Tu vas mourir, et moi je te regarderai partir. Et si tu dis que nous sommes imprégnés, que crois tu que vas me faire ta mort Derek ? Avec les Volturis qui planent ?

Derek ne vit pas les larmes couler, mais il était persuadé que Stiles était en train de craquer. Ce sont ses yeux qui s'humidifierent à sa grande surprise.

- Stiles... je suis un loup, entier. Je peux choisir de vivre pour l'éternité, ou vivre comme les humains. Il lui sourit et mit sa deuxième mains sur l'autre joue et Stiles ferma les yeux. Mon corps peut stopper le vieillissement, et si je dois choisir entre rester avec toi pour l'éternité ou mourir comme un vieux croulant. Alors mon choix est fait. C'est toi.

Stiles conserva ses yeux clos et embrassa Derek, accueillant ses larmes et les prenant pour lui. Il força Derek à reculer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Doucement il lui retira son maillot et le loup se laissa docilement faire. Leur baiser était tendre et lent. Rien ne pourrait briser cette nouvelle bulle.

Quand ils furent nu sous les draps du lits, les yeux de Derek brillaient de plaisir et de bien-être alors que Stiles allait et venait en lui aussi lentement que possible, en cuillère, Stiles embrassa chaque partie de la nuque offerte, prélevant de ses lèvres chaque petite goutte de sueur perlant sur la peau de son homme. Les mains jointes et croisées les une aux autres sur le torse du loup, Derek gémissait à chaque mouvement. Stiles garda une de ses mains avec lui et les descendit sur la verge de Derek qui ne demandait que son attention, gonflée et sensible. Derek planta ses dents dans le bras sous sa gorge et s'assura s'y laisser une nouvelle marque. Et quand Stiles se sentit venir, il garda son rythme lent mais accéléra celui de Derek

- Non... comme toi... je viens... Murmura le brun la gorge sèche et Stiles ne put empêcher ses dents venir se planter dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou, il entendit Derek crier et il sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de le goûter, le plaisir l'engloutit et il vint en Derek en de longues vagues chaudes. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse évaluer le goût du sang il retira ses dents et posa son front contre l'arrière de sa tête. Son sang était délicieux et il dû fermer les yeux trés fort pour résister à l'envie d'y retourner. Il se concentra sur le coeur emballé de l'homme dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Derek ? Chuchota-t-il effrayé a l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal.

- Ça va... panique pas... Il semblait essoufflé et Stiles redressa la tête pour voir qu'il était venu en même temps que lui, le liquide sur leurs mains collées. Puis il vit la marque de son cou suinter de noir.

- Derek ! Dit-il plus fort, en se redressant totalement. Le sang noir coulait le long de sa nuque maintenant et Stiles le força à s'allonger sur le dos.

- C'est bon... mon organisme évacue...

- Mon venin, tu le rejette ! Il rit nerveusement mais il se rembrunit aussitôt. Je suis désolé !

Derek fini par aller mieux et la plaie cessa de saigner, gardant de façon surprenante, une cicatrices. Stiles sourit de nouveau et observa le visage de son homme. Il allait bien. Il allait bien.

- Hey... murmura Derek en voyant le regard soulagé de Stiles. Puis il vit des traces de sang sur les coins de sa bouche, et son sexe se remit en forme, contre sa hanche, Stiles le senti et sourit avec luxure. Derek approcha son visage et lécha les deux coins de ses lèvres, alors que Stiles deglutissait nerveusement.

- J'ai envie de toi... fini par murmurer le loup et Stiles l'embrassa avec passion .

Alors que le soleil allait se lever, Stiles observait Derek dormir paisiblement. Une main possessive sur son torse froid, même endormi, le loup ne voulait le laisser partir. Mais Stiles était bien, il l'avait regardé sur les deux dernières heures où il s'était endormi. Derek était beau, ses lèvres légères, entre ouvertes, et ses yeux semblant se reposer. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, son coeur battait lentement afin que son corps puisse récupérer. Derek était beau, et Stiles ne se fatiguait pas de le regarder.

Son portable vibra près de lui et il lu le message de Scott en fronçant les yeux.

"Je viens te voir, il faut que je parle aux Cullen"

Stiles posa son portable et fixa Derek. Il caressa doucement son visage enfoncé dans son oreiller et défit doucement ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. Derek grogna et l'entoura de son bras autour du torse de façon à ce qu'il ne lui échappe pas.

Pourtant, il dormait toujours aussi profondément. Alors il réussit avec délicatesse à sortir du lit et prit soin de se rhabiller. Il sourit en le fixant une dernière fois, puis sauta par la fenêtre.

_**Alors heureux, heureuses ? **_


	20. Chapter 20

Scott n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait cherché une solution pour une possible menace, et il savait très bien que sa meute n'était pas assez forte pour battre un vampire. Alors s'ils venaient à plusieurs ? Il avait fini par trouver quelque chose. Les Cullens semblent être les seuls capables de se défendre, ils devaient leurs apprendre, les points forts, les points faibles. Comment les stopper.

Il arriva à la villa en stoppant sa moto. Stiles l'attendait sur le perron et il renifla l'odeur que son ami dégageait.

- Tu sens comme Derek ? Même si cela sonnait plus comme une question, il s'agissait bien d'une affirmation.

- Je t'expliquerai. Stiles roula des yeux en entendant les autres glousser sur sa pomme. Viens.

Il entra et salua rapidement les membres Cullen. Même si grâce à Alice ils savaient déjà ce que Scott voulait, ils le laissèrent s'exprimer.

- Voilà, on n'est pas assez fort pour se battre contre vous, enfin les vampires je veux dire. Dit-il incertain.

- Tu as raison Scott, mais nous feront notre possible pour vous protéger. Ajouta Carlisle alors que Stiles grognait sur l'incertitude des résultats.

- Beacon Hills est notre ville, notre territoire. Quel Alpha ferais-je si je n'essayais pas de la défendre ? Plaida-t-il. Apprenez nous. Apprenez nous comment nous défendre, nous battre. On peut le faire.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la volonté de Scott, il devait bien lui reconnaitre, Scott protégerait les habitants de cette ville au delà de sa vie. C'était Scott MacCall, son frère.

- D'accord. Accepta Carlisle après réflexion. Appelle ta meute. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui.

- Bien sur vous resterez déjeuné ! S'extasia déjà Esmée.

- Merci ! Scott commençait déjà à texter sa meute pour qu'ils rapplique. Tenue de sport exigé ! Lui avait crié Alice alors qu'il pianoté toujours.

Derek se réveilla tranquillement, l'odeur de Stiles partout dans son appartement le fit gronder de satisfaction, mais quand il se rendit compte que la place à côté de lui était vide, il fut prit de panique.

- Stiles ?

Même si malheureusement il le savait absent, il avait eu l'infime espoir qu'il serait là, caché sous le lit par exemple. Il se retint tout de même de vérifier et son regard fut attirer par une note sur l'autre oreiller.

"Viens à la villa quand tu seras réveillé. A toi. Stiles"

Il ne put que souffler de soulagement et décida de se lever. Il grimaca quand il fut debout, les courbatures en plus. Mais il préféra en sourire plutôt que de se dire, plus jamais.

Il prit une douche et sorti en serviette de bain à la recherche de son portable qu'il avait entendu sonner.

"Entraînement chez les Cullen, prévoir la journée. Ah et tenue de sport exigée"

Alors Derek su pourquoi Stiles était parti. Scott avait du l'appeler.

Il mit un pantalon de survêt' noir et un débardeur blanc, regardant dans le miroir la marque que Stiles lui avait faite cette nuit et il la toucha du bout des doigts. Elle était toujours là et n'avait pas disparu, il en fut soulagé, cette marque était de Stiles et preuve qu'il lui appartenait. Le loup ronronna de contentement et Derek quitta le loft.

Scott et Stiles traînaient derrière la villa, le loup voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Derek pour que Stiles en ait l'odeur partout sur lui, même autour de lui, comme une aura possessive.

- Nous sommes imprégnés. Lui dit-il sans détour. J'étais chez lui quand j'ai reçu ton message.

- Imprégnés ? Tout s'explique... Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et bien, quand on a cru que tu étais mort... Derek a perdu pied. Il est resté un loup entier pendant des mois, il a fallut qu'avec Lydia on aille le voir, on ne savait pas, on avait pas vraiment fait le rapprochement, et puis tu me connais, hein ? Rit il en entrainant Stiles avec lui. Et puis après quand tu es revenu, il dégageait une aura, une odeur... d'espoir... de combat. Enfin... tu vois ? Essaya-t-il pas sur de se faire comprendre.

- T'inquiète. Stiles posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit de façon rassurante. J'ai compris.

Ils entendirent les autres arriver et tous se réunirent devant la villa. Scott prit les devant pour parler et il vit du coin de l'œil Derek arriver.

- Les Cullen vont nous apprendre a nous battre, nous n'avons pas leur force certes, mais nous sommes sur notre territoire et je refuse de ne pas me battre pour notre ville.

- OK... mais, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être de grand combattant. Dit Malia à l'attention des vampires.

- Jazz ? Sourit Malicieusement Rosalie sous le rire des Cullen, même Stiles cacha son sourire sous sa main.

Jasper avança vers le centre dans toute sa gloire de Major. Il envoya une vague de soumission et les bêtas ormit Derek, sentirent leurs jambes les lâcher et leur tête se baisser. Scott observa stupéfait alors que son loup grognait qu'un autre puisse les dominer. Derek croisa la bras et se contenta de regarder Stiles qui souriait moqueur sans le voir. Ses yeux dorés flamboyaient de malice et ses cheveux désordonnés l'exitait.

- Derek ? Lui dit Jasper quand il eut fini de soumettre les bêtas.

Derek ne put que rougir quand il vit le regard d'Edward amusé. Stiles ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre mais ne put approfondir le sujet.

- Bon, je suis le Major Jasper Wittlok, armée confédérée dans les guerres du sud. J'ai combattu et mené les troupes lors des guerres de clans. C'est moi qui vais vous enseigner l'art de la guerre des vampires. Dit il avait un accent du Sud très prononcé et une touche d'amusement.

- Ah Ouai, quand même. Lâcha Liam impressionné. Ce qui rendit le major fier.

- Bon allons à la clairière. Nous serons tranquille. Proposa Carlisle.

Jake approcha Scott alors qu'ils marchaient tous en direction de la clairière.

- Tu es un loup Scott, un Alpha. Tu dois laisser l'animal en toi prendre le contrôle. Stiles m'a dit que tu avais déjà fait ça ?

- Oui. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de le refaire. Dit-il pensivement.

- Je suis sur que tu vas y arriver. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et Scott eut confiance en ses mots.

Derrière Stiles et Derek avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Le loup voulait le toucher, le sentir, mais il ne savait pas si Stiles était d'accord avec ça devant les autres. Mais au sourire d'Edward, il grogna et se souvint que l'intimité devait être une notion abstraite dans cette famille. Alors il s'en ficha. Il se mit devant Stiles le forçant à s'arrêter et l'embrassa en le surprenant. Stiles bien campé sur ses pieds l'entoura de ses bras et apprécia la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, y répondant sans gêne. Les sifflements autour d'eux semblaient étouffés, mais ils se firent plus fort quand ils se séparèrent.

Stiles arborait un sourire débile alors que Derek était satisfait de lui. D'ailleurs il reçu une tape amicale de la part du télépathe.

- Il en avait autant envie que toi !

- Putain ! Eddie, je vais te tuer.

- Mais oui Genim, on y croit !

- Language Stiles ! Cria Esmée et arracha un sourire à Edward.

Stiles lui couru après et Edward et lui partirent dans une course trop rapide pour les yeux humains.

- Ça arrive souvent ? Demanda Derek

- Mon dieu oui... Carlisle secoua la tête. Depuis que Stiles est entré dans notre famille les garçons ont mit un point d'honneur à le tourner en bourrique. Mais Stiles leur rend bien. Je dois dire qu'il est... imaginatif !

- Oh oui, une fois il a réussi à mettre du décolorant dans le shampoing d'Emmet rit Rose. Il avait les cheveux blanc ! Et comme nos cheveux ne repoussent pas, et bien on a du lui faire une nouvelle couleur.

Les autres rirent aussi sauf l'intéressé qui préféra bouder. Rose le consola d'un baiser et Derek sourit en reprenant la route.


	21. Chapter 21

Quand ils arrivèrent, Stiles et Edward étaient en train de chahuter. L'arrivée de toute la troupe les firent arrêter et Jasper commença à expliquer le fonctionnement d'un vampire.

Ainsi, la meute de Scott apprit qu'un vampire buvant du sang humain était plus fort, ainsi que les nouveaux nés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un nouveau né ? Demanda Kira

- C'est humain qui vient d'être transformé. Répondit Stiles.

Ils apprirent aussi le moyen le plus efficace de tuer un vampire et chacun se rappela la façon dont Stiles avait arraché la tête du nomade.

Ils parlèrent des Volturi et de leur monarchie.

- Comment peuvent-ils appeler ça une monarchie alors qu'ils sont trois. Avait interpellé Lydia, et Carlisle était reparti en explications.

Jake leur fit un topo sur sa tribu, l'histoire des Quileute et l'évolution des loups, leurs différences avec eux, les loups garous.

- Bon, on va commencer par vous faire une démonstration, ensuite nous ferons des groupes. Dit Jasper.

D'abord commencèrent Emmet et Edward. Emmet fut vite mit à terre grâce à la capacité d'Edward a prévoir ses attaques. Stiles et Carlisle enchaînèrent. Stiles esquiva quelques coups de Carlisle et pu lui faire un crochet rotatif du pied, Carlisle sauta habillement. Le plus jeune essaya alors de le charger mais Carlisle le bloqua d'un geste et il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le yeux de Derek flasherent bleu et Jasper nota ce détail précieusement.

Ensuite ce fut autour de Jazz et Alice qui donnait plus l'impression de danser, mais Jazz semblait anticiper chacun de ses mouvements et sans prévenir, il imobilisa sa femme qui lui fit un sourire ravie.

Chaque membre de la meute prenait mentalement des notes, parfois ils sursautèrent au bruit choquant du tonnerre à chaque choc entre eux. Mais toujours en souriant, se battre entre eux semblait être un jeu, sans animosités.

Jasper proposa à Scott de commencer, face à Edward qui était le plus rapide.

Scott laissa le loup sortir, son visage se transformant, ses griffes acérées exhibées et ses dents à l'affût. Il chargea le vampire de face, percutant Edward qui recula légèrement mais pas assez malgré la force utilisé.

- Recommence. Lui dit Jasper.

- Vas y Scott ! L'encouragea Stiles animé.

Scott grogna et recommença, les yeux rouges énervés. Mais comme la première fois, il ne fit que vasciller légèrement le vampire.

- Scott. Tu es un Alpha mon pote. Dit Stiles en arrivant sur lui avec Jake. Tu l'as déjà fait, avec Peter sociopathe Hale !

- Laisse le loup prendre la place, animal contre animal. Edward n'a rien d'humain, n'en soit pas un non plus, OK ? Jake posa une main sur son épaule et Scott acquiesça.

- Tu vas y arriver mon frère. Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et ils s'écartèrent de lui.

- Recommence. Dit de nouveau Jasper.

Scott ferma les yeux avant de fixer sa meute qui l'observait inquiète, il devait montrer l'exemple, être leur force comme ils étaient la sienne. Un regard de Derek qui hocha la tête, et Scott laissa le loup prendre entièrement possession de son corps tout en le laissant conscient. Le loup hurla à plein poumons faisant se rabaisser sa meute où leurs yeux flashérent. Le loup chargea de nouveau mais avec une vitesse surprenante, il saisi Edward à la taille et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres dans un arbre qui trembla au choc.

La meute se releva incrédule et les vampires eurent un sourire satisfait.

- Pour une fois qu'Edward se fait fracasser ! Rit Emmet alors que Bella lui rappela que c'était le but pour tester la force de Scott.

Stiles sauta dans un "wouhou !" bien sonore et couru en vitesse éclair jusqu'à Scott.

- Putain mec, tu l'as fait !

Scott lâcha Edward et respira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle. Edward s'ébroua et lissa sa chemise avant de sourire et de tapoter le dos du loup.

- C'était super Scott. Tu as réussi !

- C'était... wow ! Souffla Scott fier de lui. Il avait ressentit cette adrénaline en lui et avait trouvé cela excitant.

Plus tard ce fut au tour de Kira, Jasper lui avait accordé l'utilisation de son katana bien qu'il fit sur de son inutilité.

Emmet fut volontaire pour se mesurer à elle. Il lui fonça dessus et elle réussi à sauter au dessus de lui en le frappant de sa lame. Mais sans lui asséner aucunes blessures, elle ne se prit que le retour de vibration assez douloureusement.

- Ton katana ne te servira pas Kira face à des vampires. Lui dit Carlisle.

- A moins qu'elle prenne feu, je vois pas comment ! Intervint Emmet.

Mais cela sonna dans l'oreille de la Kitsune. Elle regarda Scott qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Et comme ça ? Dit-elle, alors qu'elle fit briller ses yeux et que l'électricité parcourue la lame en plusieurs crépitements.

- Heuu... Jazz ? Tenta Le cobaye peu rassuré.

- Vas y. Sourit le major.

Alors elle fit quelques effets avec son katana sous le regard amusé de Stiles. Puis elle couru vers Emmet et sauta au-dessus de lui et lui mit un coup de katana dans le dos. Emmet hurla quand elle reposa les pieds au sol.

- Emmet !

Rose se rua sur son homme et les autres suivirent. Le dos d'Emmet était strié d'un ligne fumante. Carlisle s'empressa d'appuyer un linge sur la plaie au cas ou il prendrait feu, mais rapidement la plaie se referma ne laissant même pas une cicatrice.

- Merde, Emmet tu pues ! Rit Stiles qui masqua son nez alors qu'il s'appuyait sur Jake qui riait lui aussi.

Les autres rirent de concert alors que Kira était un peu effrayée par une représaille quelquonque.

- C'est une bonne chose Kira, au besoin, si tu peux y mettre plus de puissance, et dans le geste, et dans l'électricité. Ce serait super !

Jasper lui sourit et envoya une vague de satisfaction qui la fit s'apaiser et apprécier sa performance. Scott l'embrassa et elle se sentit complètement bien.

Fut l'heure du déjeuner quand ils entendirent l'estomac de Liam. Alors Esmée activa toute la troupe pour retourner à la villa.

Les humains et loups en tout genre mangèrent complètement affamés et la maîtresse de maison fut heureuse de satisfaire tout le monde.

Stiles fut assit entre Scott et Derek, il faisait une grimace à chaque bouchée que faisait son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ? Lui dit il la bouche pleine de frites. Mais le regard écœuré de Stiles lui fit avaler de travers. C'était ton plat préféré !

- Ouai... mais ça, c'était avant.

Il se laissa sourire content de sa blague_** (na\Et de la mienne aussi :P)**_ puis se tourna sur Derek qui avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse depuis qu'ils étaient installés sans l'enlever une seule fois.

Ce qui surprit Stiles ce fut, qu'à l'inverse de Scott, regarder Derek manger de sa main gauche, planter sa fourchette dans ses frites et les engloutir presque précieusement avait un côté sexy, pour ne pas dire carrément obsène. Outrageseument luxuriant.

- Stiles... Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lâcha Jasper dans le salon, faisant étouffer Stiles qui toussa gêné.

- Ça va, merci. Grogna-t-il mauvaise fois.

Il cru voir le sourire de Derek mais préféra ne pas lui tendre le bâton. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Edward rit plus loin et Stiles cru qu'il allait en écorcher un. Maintenant.

Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, Derek pressa sa cuisse avant de venir prendre sa main et de la remettre sur sa propre cuisse. Stiles le fixa mais Derek se contenta de regarder son assiette et de caresser la peau de sa main avec son pouce.

- Et nous, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour se défendre ? Demanda Lydia en regardant Mason.

- Et bien malheureusement pas grand chose, j'en ai peur. Conclu Carlisle.

- Si jamais ils se pointent vous devrez rester chez vous. Intervint Derek.

- Mais... tenta Mason.

- Non, Derek a raison, ils sont trop dangereux. Scott insista du regard sur ses humains et fit un sourire désolé à Lydia.

- Mais si jamais les visions d'Alice ne suffisent pas, tu devrais pouvoir les sentir, les voix vont s'affoler. La rassura à sa manière Bella.

La seconde partie de la journée, ils furent de retour à la clairière. Cette fois ci, ce fut le tour de Derek et Jasper voulu le confronter.

- Bien, tu as comprit le principe. Laisser place à ton loup ne devrait pas être un problème, hum ? Jasper arqua un sourcil, le défiant.

Derek se contenta de grogner et se transforma en loup garou, les yeux bleus clignotants. Jasper se campa sur ses pieds, jambes fléchies. Le loup chargea de toutes ses tripes, le choc avec le major fut brutal et le vampire se fit trainer sur plusieurs mètres laissant des tranchées dans la terre.

Stiles siffla en pinçant la langue et Derek fut fier d'avoir impressionné son homme. Mais Jasper n'en avait pas fini, il savait que Derek pouvait faire mieux, plus.

- Stiles ? L'appela-t-il

Le susnommé se fit retenir par Alice.

- Hey confiance, laisse toi faire. Lui murmura-t-elle rapidement juste pour lui.

Alors il trotina vers le blond un air inquiet malgré tout. Une fois à ses côtés, le major demanda à Derek de reprendre sa position. Alors qu'il y allait, Jasper parla de façon très basse.

- Je veux le motiver, il peut faire plus, mais il n'est plus Alpha et il lui faut une motivation supplémentaire.

- Ok, Jazz.

- Je vais te bousculer, excuse moi. Il lui fit un cli d'œil et tous deux se tournèrent vers Derek qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

D'ailleurs, aucun de la meute ne compris vraiment.

- Prêt Derek ? Lança-t-il de façon grave. OK...

Sans qu'il ne le voit venir, Jasper prit violemment Stiles par le cou, le faisant décoller du sol d'un bon mètre puis dans une force surhumaine, il le fracassa au sol créant un cratère sous le corp du plus jeune.

- Ouch...

- Souhaite moi bonne chance... Chuchota le major avant de se faire durement embarquet dans un grondement horrible.


	22. Chapter 22

Personne n'avait vraiment comprit, et tous furent sous le choc face à la violence avec laquelle Stiles venait de se faire tuer par le major.

Pour Derek se fut un film au ralentit, un type étranger venait de blesser son homme, et le goût de sang lui monta à la bouche, ses entrailles convulsèrent et un son proche de la mort elle même engloba la totalité de la clairière, ses yeux brillèrent à l'instar de ses dents luisantes de salive. Le premier pas vers la cible produisit un cracha de terre et le suivant toucha à peine le sol. Son corps à l'assaut, il était déjà a mi-chemin lorsque Stiles toucha terre violemment, le faisant hurler à la mort. L'instant d'après, il saisi l'homme dont le visage n'avait aucune importance et aussi rapide qu'un vampire, il l'emmena dans la forêt, tentant par tous les moyens de claquer des dents sur son visage.

Scott couru sur Stiles, la poitrine grondant et les yeux rouges. Il l'aida à se relever et fit une inspection générale.

- C'est bon Scott, calme toi. Je vais bien... Il épousta ses fringues et observa la forêt inquiet. Il voulait juste tester Derek.

- Ouai... ben il a réussit. Souffla Scott toujours choqué, mais le loup calmé.

Des bruits d'orage et d'arbres qui tombent les firent lever la tête vers les arbres, Stiles voulu y aller mais Derek lui fonçait déjà dessus à vive allure, et sans s'inquiéter des autres il prit Stiles dans ses bras et renifla son cou, avant de gémir et de caresser chaque partie de son corps avec son nez.

- Derek... c'est gênant. Vraiment.

Mais le loup ne l'écoutait pas, il palpa son corps de ses mains possessives et ferma les yeux en respirant son parfum. Stiles roula des yeux.

- Il est en train de s'assurer que tu vas bien, c'est l'instinct de loup, il va reprendre ses esprit quand il sera sûr que ça va. Lui expliqua Jake amusé.

Jasper revint, les vêtements légèrement déchirés et il se frotta la tignasse en revenant vers eux. Derek grogna et resserra sa prise sur Stiles.

- Tu as de ces idées franchement ! Rala Stiles alors qu'il était incapable de faire le moindre geste tant Derek le collait et continuait son inspection.

- Oh moins, on sait qu'en étant compagnon d'un vampire, il a la vitesse et la force nécessaire pour se défendre. Expliqua Jasper.

- Ou te défendre, princesse ! Rit Emmet avant que Rose de lui mette une claque derrière la tête.

Malia et Liam furent les suivants et Jasper appliqua plus ou moins la même méthode, il fallait que chacun d'eux laisse parler l'animal en eux, qui fasse appel à leur plus bas instinct. Liam réussi après plusieurs essai et Malia eu du mal, quand à elle, à suivre les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre que Scott. Mais le résultat final fut escompté quand elle griffa Rosalie dans le dos alors que celle ci devait l'affronter.

- Rose ça va ? S'inquiétèrent Stiles et Emmet.

- Oui, juste un compte à régler toutes les deux. Justifia-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à la coyote.

- Ok, je veux pas savoir. Dit Stiles en s'éloignant.

Quand l'entraînement fut fini, Jasper proposa de recommencer dans la semaine. Il était confiant et cela encouragea la meute qui retourna chez elle.

- Derek attends ! Interpella l'empathe en trottinant jusqu'à lui qui était près de Stiles.

- Quoi. Grogna le loup et Jasper sourit malgré tout.

- Pour tout a l'heure... c'était aussi une façon pour mes frères et soeurs, et moi-même, d'être sûr que tu étais bon pour Stiles.

- Quoi ? Cria outragé le plus jeune vampire. Sérieux les mecs ?

- Et ? Demanda Derek les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Tu as réussi. Bienvenu dans la famille pote ! Lui dit joyeusement Jake en les rejoignant.

Vu le sourire de Stiles, Derek ne put qu'esquisser un léger sourire. Puis il serra la main de Jasper qu'il lui tendait et la serra, inondant son esprit de détermination que Jazz percuta.

- Recommence ça. Et je t'arrache la gorge... avec mes dents. La voix froide et implacable fit sourire Jasper qui hocha la tête.

- Message reçu.

Alors que les Cullen se dispersèrent entre la chasse et la villa, Stiles invita, d'un hochement de tête, Derek à entrer dans la villa.

Derek pu observer dans son parcours Carlisle et Esmée danser le jazz dans la cuisine en se bécotant, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'atteignent l'escalier, il ne les lâcha pas du regard, perdu dans le souvenirs de ses propres parents qui aimaient faire la même chose quand ils pensaient avoir mit tout le monde au lit, mais Laura et lui, aimaient venir les espionner dans la mezzanine de l'escalier.

Quand Carlisle et Esmée ne furent plus en vue, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage, une porte au fond venait de claquer après avoir laissé échapper des gloussements.

- Edward et Bella sont partis chasser, c'est un moment privilégié pour Nessie et Jake. Cru bon de justifier Stiles devant le regard curieux.

Stiles le fit entrer dans sa chambre et Derek apprécia le décor. Sobre, calme et blanc. De larges baies vitrées laissaient peu de mur, mais il put constater une commode avec une chaine Hi-Fi, un dressing et un lit aux draps blancs au centre.

D'ailleurs, la valise de la vieille est toujours dessus et il se souvint que Stiles voulait partir.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment dans mes projets à court terme. Dit-il comme s'il avait lu ses pensées alors qu'il prenait la valise pour la remettre dans le dressing.

- Pourquoi ? Il sait que sa question est idiote mais il veut savoir. D'ailleurs Stiles pensa la même chose puisqu'il roula des yeux en souriant.

- Comme si je pouvais quitter Beacon Hills et te laisser là... C'est trop tard maintenant. Il enlève sa chemise pour aller dans sa salle de bain.

Derek le suivit hypnotisé part la musculature de son dos, sa peau nacrée qui ne semble appeler que lui.

- Pourtant, tu sais que je te suivrais.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau où Stiles venait d'allumer la douche, son jean's était ouvert et Derek déglutit difficilement.

- Tu abandonnerais tout ? Ton histoire, ta famille et la meute ? Dit il septique et Derek essaya de ne pas être vexé. Et même si ton métabolisme se fige, tu ne pourrais pas revenir au moins avant un siècle. Pour vrai, Derek.

Stiles avait les bras croisés devant lui, la buée commençait à épaissir l'air autour d'eux mais Derek pu clairement voir le visage inquiet sous ses aires intouchable.

- Stiles... ma famille est morte mais la ville qu'ils ont protégé est entre de bonnes mains, avec Scott. Il a sa meute, je ne suis que le grand frère qui peut le conseiller. Alors si tu dois partir, et je sais que ça arrivera, je pars avec toi.

Stiles préféra garder le silence, acceptant ses mots mais masquant le joie qu'il en éprouvait, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il aurait aimé que Scott puisse faire la même chose mais il savait parfaitement que c'était impossible. Alors il se contenta d'enlever le débardeur plus très blanc de Derek et caressa son torse avant de venir effleurer la marque dans le creu de son cou. Le loup ferma les yeux sous le toucher doux du vampire, ses doigts amplifiant le frisson qui le parcourait. Ensuite, toujours aussi doucement, Stiles baissa son pantalon de survêt', l'invitant à finir de se déshabiller. Une fois nu tous les deux, ils entrèrent dans la douche totalement embuée, une épaisse couche de vapeur remplissait la salle de bain et personne n'aurait pu distinguer leur silhouette collées l'une à l'autre leur bouche dans un débat langoureux, personnes n'aurait pu voir leur mains voyager sur leur peau ruisselante d'eau chaude, leur bassin se frotter doucement. Quelqu'un aurait pu, alors, entendre leur gémissements légers, leur souffle étouffé. Quelqu'un aurait pu sentir cette aura de sensualité, cet amour dévorant, cette envie profonde de ne faire plus qu'un. Alors, si quelqu'un était là, il aurait fait demi tour et les aurait laissé dans leur bulle comme il semblait l'être assurément.

Tous en gardant leur lèvre scellée, Stiles prit la verge de Derek dans sa main, chaude et gonflée, elle donna au loup une sensation de vertige, comme un électrochoc directement envoyé dans le creu de ses reins. Il mordit alors la lèvre inférieur de Stiles qui lui prit, de sa main libre, sa main perdue sur une de ses fesses, il l'a posa sur sa propre verge et Derek n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'occuper de lui. Stiles posa sa main libre sur la nuque du loup qui lui garda son autre main bien plaquée sur sa fesse. Ils imprimèrent chacun le même va et vient, de là garde au gland qui ne cessait de goutter de ce liquide sucré. Stiles lâcha un long soupir aiguë dans la bouche de son amant, le ventre se contractant de plaisir et Derek fut enhardit pour aller plus vite, son corps vibrant sous épiderme, le coeur sur le point de lâcher. Les doigts de Stiles glissèrent sur sa taille et il empoigna sa hanche férocement.

- Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant... Précipita Stiles, le souffle court.

Derek intensifia le baiser grognant comme un animal alors que tous les deux sentirent le liquide chaud couler sur leurs mains.

Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et reprirent un souffle normal. Puis doucement, ils se savonnèrent prenant le temps de s'embrasser, de se caresser et de se regarder. Et toujours silencieusement, ils se rincèrent pour finir par sortir et se sécher.

Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, du linge et un plateau repas reposaient sur le lit. Stiles sourit amusé alors que Derek était surprit.

Habillés chacun d'un pantalon de lin uniquement, ils étaient allongés dans le lit. Sans s'en apercevoir, la nuit était tombée, ils avaient discuté de façon légère toute la soirée alors que Derek avait engloutit le repas qu'Esmée avait préparé. Le loup repéra le bracelet de Stiles, il apprécia la simplicité du cuir et le médaillon attira son attention.

- C'est un emblème ? Dit-il en désignant le poignet de Stiles qui leva le bras entre eux.

- Oui, celui des Cullen. Je fais parti de leur famille, je pense. Sa voix basse laisse passé le trouble qui l'habite.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Enfin... tu sais qu'ils sont riche comme c'est pas permis ?

- Et ? Derek fronca les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas un arriviste, je n'aime pas profité de choses qui ne m'apartiennent pas... Je vis avec eux, mais... je sais pas. Il manque un truc...

Stiles préféra clore le sujet et se cala davantage près de Derek, tout contre lui. Fronts collés et nezs touchés, le loup ferma les yeux en savourant la présence de son corps contre lui, inconsciemment il entremêla leurs jambes et se laissa dormir doucement. La fatigue le rattrapant après cette journée épuisante.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Mes cher(e)s ami(e)s, veuillez m'excuser pour mon absence de la veille, mais voilà, ma connexion a foiré. Et comme je n'aime pas trop tout envoyer de mon Smartphone, j'ai préféré attendre que mon homme rentre (tard) pour réparer ça, or, c'est toujours pas réparé mdrrrr !**_

_**Bref, après moulte manip' entre ma tablette et mon tel, je vous envoi les chapitres de Other Way et Lettres à Nous.**_

_**Bonne lectures mes p'tis chats et merci pour tous vos messages qui me touchent énormément.**_

_**J'vous aime !**_

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de regarder l'heure pour savoir qu'il était près de trois heure. Sans difficultés il avait compté le nombre d'insuflations légères pendant le sommeil de cet homme contre lui. A raison d'un respiration lente toutes les cinq secondes, soit douze par minutes, sept cent vingt dans l'heure, il en avait compte deux milles cent soixante, donc trois heures c'étaient écoulées, sachant qu'il s'était endormi vers minuit. Il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point son cerveau pouvait réagir plus vite et plus facilement.

- Tu sais que tu fais parti de notre famille mon chéri ?

Stiles ne fut pas surprit de l'intervention d'Esmée. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit à Derek leur était parvenu aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été dans la même pièce qu'eux.

- Je sais Esmée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

- Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec notre argent Stiles, mais...

- C'est Alice qui conseille vos placements non ? Coupa Stiles dans l'élan de Carlisle.

- Oui bien-sûr.

- Alice ? Interrogea-t-il sachant très bien qu'elle écoutait.

- Apple a de grands et beaux jours devant lui ! Sa voix guillerette et enthousiaste le réjouit.

- J'ai un livret que je n'ai jamais touché et un compte courant qui n'a subit que de faibles mouvements... alors... je pense que je peux me lancer ? Faire ma propre fortune ?

Cela le fit rire, il gloussa doucement provoquant un mouvement chez le loup qui s'approcha davantage de lui, le serrant dans ses bras et emprisonnant ses jambes déjà emmêlées.

- Tu as raison mon frère ! Alice va te rendre riche ! Rit Emmet qu'il supposa être avec Rose dans leur chambre.

- Dites... Hésita Stiles. Est-ce que... vous savez, Derek et moi...

- Homosexualité ? Dit Edward. Franchement, nous sommes des vampires, tu viens d'une meute de loup... crois tu que nous attachons une quelquonque importance aux moeurs respectables ? Badina-t-il.

- Tu aurais décidé de te croiser avec un cheval que ça aurait été pareil ! Rit Emmet.

- Quelle classe, j'hallucine... Souffla Bella alors qu'on entendait encore la claque retentissante que Rose venait de lui mettre.

- Aïe ! Mais Rosie...

Stiles rit doucement du ton suppliant de son bourru de frère.

Finalement il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux, il était au coeuur d'une famille certes pas commune, mais ouverte. Chacun avait ses défauts, lui le premier, mais à aucun moment, ils ne s'étaient embrouillés pour des broutilles et rien n'avait été insurmontable.

Rassuré et le coeur léger, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de son argent, s'acheter une grosse voiture ? Non, fifille était bien trop parfaire pour qu'il en choisisse une autre, tant que Rose était dans le coin, son entretient serait impeccable. Rembourser son prêt universitaire ? Pfff, déjà fait par la famille Cullen, Ouai, il avait tapé du poing mais c'est ce qui avait mit les choses au clair quand au partage de la fortune. Il n'en voulait pas. Point barre. Ah oui, il allait ouvrir un livret à Paul, ce gosse, il l'aimait déjà, et il voulait être sur qu'il ne manquerait de rien. Il en parlera à Scott dès qu'il aura un retour sur investissement.

Stiles sentait l'impatience de Jake au rez de chaussée, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en collant son nez sur le visage de Derek qui commençait à se réveiller. Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures, mais n'avait pas osé le réveiller comprenant que les exercices de la veille l'avait épuisés. Jake attendra bien un petit peu.

Sans que Derek n'ouvre vraiment les yeux il colla l'hyperactif contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, son corps reclamant sa présence en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche fraiche. Stiles répondit sans aucune retissance avant de reculer son visage légèrement pour récupérer ses lèvres.

- Non pas que l'idée de passer la journée sur ce lit ou n'importe quelle surface de cette chambre dans une partie de jambe en l'air choquante mais... Jake ne tient plus en place depuis deux heures.

Il n'eut de retour de son homme qu'un grognement mécontent. Derek fini par ouvrir les yeux où une ride prenait place sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Rala-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu le sauras si tu descend ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil mais voyant qu'il ne se déridait pas, il continua. N'oublie pas, à ton retour on immortalisera toutes les surfaces.

Derek eu un regain d'intérêt et une lueur d'espoir aux mots de ses yeux dorés.

- Toutes les surfaces ?

- Toutes les surfaces...

Derek capitula et l'embrassa férocement sans lui laisser le choix mais cela fit rire le vampire.

- Toutes les surfaces... Derek appuya ses dires par une son bassin collé pressant sur celui de Stiles qui grogna à son tour en sentant l'érection parfaite contre lui.

- Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous alliez rester là haut toute la journée ! Rala Jake quand les deux hommes descendirent fraichement habillés.

Tous remarquèrent leur sourire en coin mais personne ne fit de remarque et Derek les remercia mentalement de respecter leur intimité.

- Bonjour mon chéri !

Esmée vint claquer un bisous sur la joue de Stiles ainsi que Derek qui resta figé quelques secondes. Esmée parue gênée sur le coup mais le loup la rassura d'un sourire dont il avait le secret.

Parce qu'il ne le comprit pas de suite, mais son loup ronronna de cette attention.

- Petit déjeuner ! Finit elle par lui imposer pour changer de ton.

Stiles qui riait avec Edward de quelque chose qui lui échappait, le poussa dans la cuisine où Renesmée déjeunait déjà. Elle roula des yeux quand Derek prit place près d'elle et elle rit de sa gène.

- Tu t'y habitueras ! Lui chuchota-t-elle en toute discrétion.

- Je t'ai entendu jeune fille ! La sermon à Esmée qui rendait déjà un café au loup.

Il la remercia et sourit aux deux femmes.

- C'est bon Stiles, je me suis occupée de tout dès l'ouverture de la bourse ce matin.

Alice entra à son tour dans la cuisine et ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles qui ne manqua pas de râler.

- Mes cheveux lutin ! Laisse les tranquille !

Il remit ses mèches en place et Derek quitta son visage renfrogné et rit.

- Content que ça te fasse marrer, attends qu'elle te fasse la même chose ! Le menaca-t-il. Sinon, merci Alice. Tu penses que.. j'aurai un retour quand ?

Alice prit une pomme et la fit rouler dans sa main jusqu'à son épaule, la faisant sauter pour atterrir dans son autre main.

- Et bien, compte tenu de la somme, du marché actuel et des nouveaux produits en cours... je dirais d'ici quelques semaines, le mois prochain, le trente.

Elle lui fit un sourire diabolique et il roula des yeux devant tant de cinéma.

Derek ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation mais préféra poser la question en privé.

- Bon t'as fini ?

Jake ne tenait plus en place, alors Derek engloutit le reste de ses oeufs et avala son café avec grâce avant de remercier Esmée. Il donna toute son attention au Quileute, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il semblant d'être énervé.

- Je te propose une balade tous les deux !

- En amoureux ? Claqua Derek qui feignait d'être sarcastique alors qu'il était amusé. Après tout, il aimait bien Jacob.

- Mais non blaireau ! Écoute...

Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre montra du doigt les vampires présents autour de lui. Derek regarda alternativement sa main et son visage prêt à le frapper pour son geste, mais même si Jake le remarqua il ne fit rien.

- Ces sangsues là, vont me rendre dingue ! Toi t'es un loup, un vrai, comme moi ! Il lui afficha un grand sourire mille gigawatts. Viens te dégourdir les pattes bordel !

- Jacob ! S'outragea Esmée.

- Pardon. Dit-il rapidement. S'il te plait ? Plaida-t-il l'espoir au bord des lèvres.

Derek fit semblant d'hésiter mais il finit par rire de bon coeur sous le regard surprit de Stiles.

D'ailleurs celui ci fit le poisson plusieurs fois, gonfla les joues avant de fixer Jazz les yeux plissés dans une question muette. L'empathe leva les mains au ciel signe qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce rire. Alors l'hyperactif finit par lâcher prise et rit légèrement avec lui. Derek semblait heureux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- OK, on y va !


	24. Chapter 24

Trop heureux, Jake mit les formes pour sa transformation, certes toujours spectaculaire. Un fracas de grondements et de déchirements de chair et d'os plus tard, un magnifique loup aux poils roux se tenait fièrement devant l'assemblée générale. Certain roulèrent des yeux alors que d'autres applaudissaient. Derek s'était contenté de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine l'œil critique, mais au fond de lui, il applaudit également la performance.

- A ton tour Derek ! Lui cri enthousiaste Alice.

Derek lui donna toute son attention et fronca les sourcils.

- Parce que vous attendez de moi que je fasse pareil ?

Devant les mines intéressées de cette famille qu'il commençait à apprécier, il leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à enlever son maillot, finissant torse nu devant les spectateurs. Stiles ricanna en attrapant le tissu qui sentait bon.

- N'attends pas de moi je cris comme une fille hystérique. Claqua l'hyperactif malgré le regain de malice dans le regard.

Derek haussa juste les épaules et laissa le loup prendre place. A contrario du Quileute, ce fut dans un flou artistique que Derek laissa place à un loup au pelage ébène.

Stiles resta figé devant le loup en face de lui.

- Je croyais qu'il serait plus petit que Jacob. Dit Edward surpris.

- Bah... Stiles ne sut quoi dire, dans ses souvenir gravés, le loup Hale était plus petit.

- Il a évolué ! Chantona Alice excitée.

Carlisle approuva une main sous le menton, alors que les deux loups se tournaient autour pour se juger l'un à l'autre.

- Son loup se met à niveau. Il côtoie des vampires, son métabolisme s'acclimate, il s'adapte. Il évolue. Conclut Carlisle qui continuait d'observer les deux lycanthropes.

En effet, le loup noir égalait le roux en taille et en prestance, seuls ses yeux montraient la différence. Bleu électrique.

Stiles s'approcha de Derek qui laissa tomber l'autre roux pour rester près de lui. Le vampire glissa ses doigts blancs dans le pelage et apprécia la chaleur mêlée à la douceur.

- Beau loup... Il laissa transparaitre sa fierté dans sa voix et le loup poussa sa gueule plus loin pour toucher son torse du museau.

Jake vint cogner le flanc de Derek, puis sauta sur lui même. Stiles pouffa et regarda Derek jurant qu'il venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Go... L'encouragea-t-il et les deux loups partirent en courant vers la forêt, les montagnes se dessinant en arrière plan.

Derek n'avait pas réaliser à quel point être un loup dans sa forme naturelle l'avait manqué. La dernière fois remontait à quatre années de cela. Quand la mort de Stiles leur était parvenue. Sans qu'il ne le comprenne lui même à ce moment là, sa poitrine s'était comprimée, ses jambes l'avaient lâché et sa peau le démangeait.

Toute son enveloppe charnelle lui brûlait, ses organes se comprimaient et son cerveau avait des ratés. Il n'était pas à sa place, pas dans celle là, pas dans ce corps là. Alors il s'était transformé et avait observé son loft de ses yeux lupins. L'endroit ne lui inspirait rien, alors il avait sauté par la fenêtre, atterrit sur l'échelle de secours puis d'un dernier bon avait posé ses quatre pattes sur le bitume.

Il avait alors couru pendant des heures, des jours, il ne savait plus. Dormant dans des cavernes humides, longeant les versants tortueux des montagnes, regardant l'horizon d'un œil blasé. Plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens, mais il se sentait mieux ainsi.

Préférant oublier cette période il se concentra sur sa course contre le loup roux. Il respirait l'air d'une autre façon, sentait l'humidité et la fraîcheur de la terre sous ses pattes, ses sens à l'affût total de ce qui l'entourait. Il exaltait, emprunt d'adrénaline, il hurla et poussa plus encore ses muscles pour courir plus vite, dépassant son congenaire dans un rire extatique que lui seul pouvait entendre résonner dans son esprit.

Ils arrivèrent au bord des montagnes, un lac bordé d'arbres et de rochers était caché à la vue de tous. Le museau de Derek trempa dans l'eau fraiche et il se régala en se désaltérant. Un sac atterrit à ses pattes et il releva la tête vers un Jake humain qui finissait d'enfiler un short mal taillé.

- Mets ça, on nous a préparé des sandwiches.

Derek se transforma sans aucune pudeur et trouva dans le sac un short de survêt' qu'il enfila rapidement. Il frissonna quelques secondes suite au changement corporel de température, mais rapidement il se fit à l'air frais autour de lui.

Il regarda les montagnes et se rappela la chasse de Stiles avec une bouffée d'impatience. "Sur toutes les surfaces..."

- Tiens mec ! Ses réflexes lui firent choper le paquet en plein vol que Jake lui lançait. Je dois avouer que ces sangsues sont douées pour les sandwichs !

Derek l'ouvrir et se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment faim, il ne pensait pas que la journée serait si avancée.

- Tu sembles avoir toujours une certaine animosité envers eux ?

Il mordit dans le pain garni de pastrami. Jake avala sa bouchée chargée et eu un sourire moqueur.

- C'est dans mes gènes... mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont pas banals.

En ricannant il prit place sur un rocher et Derek vint à cote de lui, leur regard sur le lac paisible.

- Mais pour Nessie, je ferais n'importe quoi. Alors je m'aclimate !

Tous les deux rirent doucement et Derek se mit à réfléchir à l'avenir avec Stiles. Ce qui signifie, un avenir avec cette famille. Est ce qu'il en est capable ? Lui qui a vécu seul toutes ses années ?

- Tu la ressens, n'est-ce pas ?

- De ?

- L'attraction, cette apaisement de meute... Jake avait fini d'engloutir son casse-croûte.

- Je crois...

Derek resta pensif, il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait bien avec eux, Esmée lui préparant son petit déjeuner, Nessie gloussant en lui faisant des confidences, les frères l'acceptant dans la famille... une famille qu'il avait perdu. Mais dans laquelle Stiles se trouvait.

- Ouai.. je la ressens.

Il secoua la main uniquement parce que son genou sur lequel elle reposait tremblait énergiquement. Il était neveux mais apaisé. Il était excité et tranquille. Tout un amalgame d'émotion. qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

- Je suis un loup... régit par la force d'une meute. Une meute que j'ai perdu dans un incendie. Est-ce que... vous avez cette sensation que chaque personne perdu correspond à un membre arraché ? Lui demanda-t-il le regard perdu dans les vaguelettes causées par les petits cailloux que lancait Jake.

- Oui...

- J'ai mis des années à réussir à vivre avec cette douleur. Et quand j'ai récupéré un semblant de calme, ma soeur a été assassiné... par mon oncle. Et mes repères ont éclaté, et la douleur est revenue avec rancœur.

Jake écouta sans jamais intervenir et comprit le malaise qui le prenait. S'attacher à une nouvelle meute, c'est pendre le risque de souffrir encore plus fort.

- Stiles est la seule chose qui apaise cette rage et cette torture. Et... Il secoua la tête chassant de sombres pensées qu'il préférait ne pas avoir.

- Ouai... j'ai saisi. Jake lui fit un sourire rassurant et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Derek lui répondit et plongea en arrière pour se retrouver couché sur le dos, la pierre chaude réchauffa sa peau qu'il ne savait pas froide. Il croisa ses mains sous son crâne et observa le ciel.

- Merci pour cette balade. Ça m'avait manqué.

- Pas de quoi mon pote !

Jake imita sa position et ils restèrent ainsi en silence, appréciant le calme et la sérénité qui les enveloppaient.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Coucou !**_

_**Alors voici "toutes les surfaces"...XD**_

_**Notez que ce chapitre est deux fois plus long parce que je déteste couper du lemon :D **_

_**Bonne lectures mes p'tis chats !**_

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur excursion lupine. La villa semblait étrangement calme pour Derek qui huma l'air à la recherche de Stiles. Il était là. C'était tout ce qui l'intéressait.<p>

Quand il se changea, il prit son short dans le sac ainsi que Jake et tous deux entrèrent en ayant un sourire débile au visage.

- Ôtez moi ce sourire de vos tronches, sinon je pourrais mal interpréter votre journée.

La voix de Stiles colla des frissons à Derek qui sentit son corps vibrer. Stiles debout sur le seuil de la cuisine, les mains dans une serviette, son ton était enjoué et faussement réprobateur. Jake huma le parfum de la cuisine et s'avança pour dépasser Stiles, mais celui ci lui barra la chemin d'un bras contre le chambranle.

- Nope' ! Ta douce t'attend là haut. Les autres sont partis, soit chasser, soit ciné.

- OK !

Jake ne se fit pas prier deux fois et détala à l'étage sous l'amusement des deux hommes restant.

- Ce type à deux cerveaux, mais si mal utilisés. Quel dommage...

Derek s'approcha de lui doucement en riant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un pour la bouffe, et je te jure que c'est un gouffre ! Et l'autre... pour... Nessie ?

Le loup rit davantage et Stiles gloussa avant de sentir les mains de son homme sur lui. Le vampire ne se savait pas si tendu jusqu'à que son corps ne relâche toute pression grâce au contact de Derek.

- Alors ? Cette balade de quatre pattes toutes poilues ? Badina-t-il.

Derek ne répondit pas de suite. Il préféra l'embrasser délicieusement, caressant sa langue de la sienne, agrippant ses hanches fermement. Stiles posa ses doigts sur la couture de son short, caressant la ligne de peau le bordant. Un ding retentit les arrêtant dans leur lancée.

- A table !

Stiles se retourna et parti dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers le micro-onde et sorti une assiette fumante. Derek approcha affamé et vit une assiette garni d'une tourte au poulet.

Stiles la posa sur l'ilot mit une fourchette et un couteau, une bière et basta.

- Mange. Ordonna-t-il

Derek ne s'offusqua pas du ton employé quand il vit la malice dans le regard. Il décida de remettre une couche.

- Et les chandelles ? La nappe rouge et la musique douce ?

Il commença à manger alors que Stiles cherchait ses réponses. Il prit appui sur l'ilot, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du loup jusqu'à le toucher.

- Crois moi, tu as intérêt à manger vite, parce que la seule musique que tu entendra ne sera pas douce.

Bordel. Derek eu l'impression de venir directement dans son short. Il engloutit de façon barbare sa part de tourte, avala sa bière. Une fois tout fini, il mit tout dans la poubelle ou le lave vaisselle avant de choper son homme et de le mettre sur son épaule.

Stiles ne chercha même pas à se défendre, il riait aux éclats alors que Derek escaladait l'escalier genre homme de Néandertal.

Une fois dans la chambre, il claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et attira Stiles dans ses bras prenant soin de le plaquer avec violence contre la porte. Il était content que Stiles soit résistant, il n'avait plus besoin de contrôler sa force et pouvait pleinement jouir de ses droits.

Alors il plongea sa bouche sur sa clavicule, léchant et mordillant la peau froide qui se réchauffait de seconde en seconde. Stiles empoigna ses cheveux et tira tout en enfonçant davantage son visage contre sa peau. Il sentit les dents longues et pointues griffer son épaule et pria pour quelle laisse une marque. Il se savait cinglé, il voulait chaque marque de Derek, il voulait lui prouver qu'il était à lui dorénavant et que rien ne changerait ça.

Derek lui arracha littéralement la chemise noire qu'il portait et s'attaqua à ses tétons plus bas, empoignant ses fesses et le soulevant encore plus haut, le vampire sentit sa tête cogner en arrière mais il s'en foutait, la langue de Derek le rendait dingue et frustré, il voulait plus tellement plus.

- Putain, accélère !

Derek le comprit, étonnamment. Il le reposa, arracha aussi élégamment le jean que la chemise. Il grogna quand il se rendit compte de l'absence de sous vêtement. Il enleva son shot et prit de nouveau Stiles dans ses bras, ses jambes autour de lui, embrassant sa bouche avec force et brutalité. Stiles repondit, ondula contre lui et gémit comme un gosse quand il sentit les doigts de Derek en lui, son sexe tendu sous lui prêt à entrer dès que possible.

Stiles tira les cheveux de Derek en arrière et prit l'avantage du baiser, fourrant sa langue au plus profond de l'antre humide. Derek le prit comme un message et retira ses doigts pour s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde.

- Enfin ! Souffla Stiles cognant la tête contre la porte.

Il garda cette position alors que Derek allait et venait doucement, appréciant d'être enfin là où était sa place.

L'hyperactif ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ce regard bleu électrique, Derek ne savait pas contrôler ses accessoires pour son plus grand bonheur. Il aimait savoir qu'il perdait ce contrôle avec lui.

Fort de la luxure qui reflétait dans ses yeux noirs, Derek intensifia le mouvement, rapide, profond.

- Viens... Souffla Derek si doucement que Stiles en aurait raté le son.

Stiles se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, sa propre main caressant sa verge qui n'attendait que lui. Derek le pilona, les lèvres soudées aux siennes. Et quand le moment fut le bon, il la mordit et perça la chair tendre alors qu'il se répandait en lui. Stiles brula de l'intérieur avant que sa main ne soit submergé de chaleur humide.

Derek finit par poser son homme au sol, son corp tremblant encore sous l'effort.

Stiles lui prit la tête et la colla contre lui, il pouvait ainsi sentir son souffle irrégulier sur sa peau ainsi que les battements érratiques de son cœur contre son torse, se donnant l'impression que le sien battait aussi.

Le regard de Stiles s'égara vers le baie vitrée, la demi lune éclairait la pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas allumé. Il ressentait le bien être du loup, il avait l'impression de sentir ses propres doigts qui caressaient la nuque humide du brun. Il avait le sentiment de ressentir les pulsations sanguines dans son cerveau. Il savait que c'était impossible, mais pourtant les faits étaient bien là. Son corps se réchauffait dans leurs contacts, leurs sentiments se dupliquaient, ils semblaient se comprendre sans vraiment avoir besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Tout cela était étrange et pourtant naturel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend soucieux ? Murmura la voix collée contre lui.

Voilà ce qu'il pensait. La preuve...

- Rien... Juste... je peux essayer quelque chose ? Hasarda-t-il une idée derrière la tête.

Derek releva la tête perplexe. Il savait qu'un truc le tracassait, il n'était pas bête.

- Tu me fais confiance ? Continua Stiles fébrile.

Le loup se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement et Stiles sourit de savoir ça.

- Attends une seconde.

Il laissa Derek sur place et fila dans la salle de bain. Il se lava les mains rapidement puis pris une bassine d'eau chaude et une d'eau froide ainsi que quelques accessoires.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Derek, dans un nu intégral, l'attendait face à la baie vitrée, son regard perdu vers la forêt. L'éclat de la demi lune inondait son corps d'une douce lumière blanche. Stiles resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Stupéfait. Derek était magnifique.

Mais alors que le loup allait amorcer un mouvement pour se retourner vers lui, les mots sortirent de sa bouche plus vite qu'il ne les pensa.

- Non, ne bouge pas Derek.

Et son corps s'électrifia quand il le vit obéir sans sourciller. Alors il approcha doucement en prenant soin de poser les bassines et accessoires sur le sol près de leurs pieds.

Stiles vint coller son corps contre celui de son amant. Il pouvait sentir sa peau se réchauffer à ce contact. Il observa la chair de poule courir sur la peau du loup, sa vision parfaite captant chaque centimètres carrés de rébellion épidermique. Il jubila, son propre corps prit de frisson

Doucement il laissa ses doigts glisser de ses épaules musclées à ses doigts fin. Il souffla doucement dans le creux de sa nuque et il sentit la sienne trembler.

- Incroyable... Murmura-t-il.

Il se saisit de ses mains et les porta pour les soulever au dessus de sa tête, et les mis à plat contre la vitre fraiche, automatiquement, une aura de buée entoura ses mains.

Il laissa ses doigts revenir sur ses bras et apprécia le son du souffle irrégulier de Derek.

Ses mains divaguèrent vers son torse, une remontant pour saisir sa gorge, l'autre plaqué contre coeur. Aussitôt Stiles sentit son coeur battre de nouveau. Martelant comme un damné. Il eu le souffle coupé quelques secondes et il ressentit la même chose dans le souffle de Derek.

Il intima Derek à tourner la tête vers lui et il pressa ses lèvres avec légèreté, approfondissant doucement la pression, cherchant de façon cajoleuse sa langue. Derek trembla et ce sont les jambes de Stiles qui vacillèrent légèrement. Sa main sur sa gorge remonta légèrement alors que celle sur son coeur descendait de façon vertigineuse plus au sud. Derek était fièrement érigé alors que le sexe de Stiles tappait déjà contre les fesses devant lui.

- Ne bouge pas... je voudrais essayer quelque chose, d'accord ?

Derek acquiesça, s'en remettant totalement à lui. Stiles recula ignorant le frisson glacial le parcourant. Il mit un blaireau de rasage entre ses dents et laissa chacune de ses mains plusieurs secondes dans chaque bassine. La température n'avait pas d'effet sur lui, ne ressentant ni chaleur, ni froid.

Il revient vers Derek et doucement posa une main brulante sur son épaule gauche, le loup sursauta à la chaleur et la sensation de l'eau coulant le long de son dos, Stiles fut saisie de sentir cette même chaleur sur son épaule, il en frissonna malgré lui. Ensuite, enhardi de savoir, il posa sa main venant le la bassine d'eau froide et la posa sur l'épaule droite, le même froid parcouru sa peau et il fut choqué pour de bon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Dit Derek amusé, en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

Stiles ouvrit les dents faisant tomber le blaireau par la même occasion. Il ne lui répondit pourtant pas, une soif de luxure envahie tout son corps et il se contenta de se baisser pour plonger de nouveau sa main dans la bassine d'eau chaude.

Toujours accroupi, il porta sa main sur les fesses devant lui, caressa le galbe fascinant puis caressa l'entrée qu'il convoitait.

Derek pencha la tête en avant, le souffle court. Ses mains se serrèrent en poing contre la surface vitrée. Il se savait nu et offert à la nature face à lui, on aurait pu le voir qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Tous ses sens concentrés sur les doigts aventuriers en lui.

Stiles pouvait tout ressentir venant de Derek, c'était grisant et effrayant. Alors sans s'annoncer, il le pénétra si doucement qu'il pouvait sentir chaque millimètre de peau qu'il caressait intimement. Sa poitrine émit un bruit sourd et profond au même rythme que Derek. Il posa sa main droite contre le poing serré sur la vitre, les doigts se dénouant et se renouant ensemble.

De la main gauche posée sur la hanche il intima le mouvement lascif au loup qui répondit en posant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il en profita pour picorer la peau offerte. La respiration profonde du loup résonnait en lui comme un écho puissant, il avait l'impression qu'un coeur humain s'était logé dans sa poitrine et il fut prit de frénésie.

Il imposa un rythme plus profond et plus soutenu et souffla au creux de son oreille.

- Ressens bébé. Ressens !

Derek grogna ses mains toujours posées sur la vitre embuées désormais, il sentit son corps bruler, comme jamais il n'avait prit feu auparavant. Il comprit les mots de son amant totalement en transe.

- Tu le sens ? Bébé, putain ressens !

- Tu brûles... Tu...

Le feu parcouru ses reins pour tomber plus profond encore, une partie de Stiles compara le feu de la transformation à celle ci. Tout aussi dévastatrice mais salvatrice. Il senti au fond de lui que Derek ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, sans même se toucher, Derek allait venir. Alors il se concentra et si Derek s'était bien concentré sur ses sensations, Stiles le ferait venir.

- Si je brûle bébé... tu brûles aussi.

Stiles grogna en enfonça ses doigts dans la chair tendre de sa hanche et vint en plusieurs jets au fond de lui. Derek cria la tête en arrière, sa délivrance atterrissant sur la vitre.

Malgré cet orgasme fulgurant, Derek ne se sentit pas satisfait, comme une soif inassouvie malgré les litres d'eau englouties. Il lui fallait plus, toujours plus. Alors il se tourna rapidement pour attraper Stiles qui se sentait aussi incomplet que lui, sans vraiment réaliser leurs mouvements, Stiles se retrouva assit à califourchon sur cette homme en plein milieu du lit. Derek s'introduisant déjà en lui, intimant le vampire à se mouvoir autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Derek le regard voilé de bleu et de désir.

Stiles eut du mal à lui répondre, son corps vibrant de nouveau.

- Il y a... quand on se touche... Hummm...

Stiles accrocha ses mains autour de la nuque du brun, collant son front contre le sien. Il réclama ses lèvres et le feu commença à s'embraser de nouveau en eux. L'humidité de leur échange lança une chape de plomb alourdissante de luxure autour d'eux. Les mains sur ses hanches Derek l'aida à imprimer ce mouvement qui le rendait fou.

- Stiles... bébé ?

- Les sensations... tout... bordel ! Gémit il difficilement. On ressent tout, putain... Il griffa sa nuque et mordit sa lèvre inferieur, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Stiles senti le monstre en lui vouloir posséder cet homme, avaler chaque gouttes de son sang pour l'avoir entièrement en lui, enfoncer ses doigts dans sa peau, traverser la chair pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ses pensées l'effrayaient, mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

Derek perçut le sentiment aussi fort que s'il l'avait pensé lui-même. Il grogna bestialement resserrant sa prise, l'envie dévorante de s'incruster en lui.

- Bordel Stiles... Rugit il au fond du gouffre. Je t'aime, putain bébé !

Il vint en lui si longtemps que Stiles hurla de façon féroce, la tête rejetée en arrière, il explosa entre eux si durement qu'un bruit terrifiant s'échappa de sa poitrine, Derek répondit par le même bruit sourd et continua à se mouvoir en lui, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans cette frénésie sexuelle.

Stiles n'en fut pas gêné, une fois calmé il força Derek à s'allonger sur lui, il atteignit les oreillers alors que Derek se tenait à bout de bras, allant et venant comme un forcené. Il ressentait le feu qui le brûlait, ses reins se consumer, il avait le sentiment qu'ils pourraient faire ça toute leur vie.

- Épouse moi. Claqua-t-il dans un coup de reins puissant.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, choqué. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Derek se redressa, attrapa ses jambes pour les croiser derrière lui. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses cuisses et il frissonna violemment, la sensation faisant écho dans son propre corps. il prit le membres de Stiles et imprima le même mouvement que son bassin.

Stiles fut happé par la vision de Derek en plein effort, il respirait difficilement

- Épouse moi bébé...

- Derek !

Son corps ne résistera plus très longtemps au feu ravageur qui lappait chaque partie de lui. Derek se pencha en avant et de sa main libre, posa sa main sur sa joue. Il arreta de se mouvoir au prix d'une force mental qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ses yeux gris bleu fixèrent le regard noir onix. Stiles n'eût pas la force de geindre, la gorge nouée sous la force de son regard.

- Je suis sérieux, épouse-moi.

Stiles se demanda l'espace d'un bref instant ce qu'il se passerait s'il disait non. Et la peur le submergea, l'idée que Derek s'éloigne et le laisse seul de nouveau lui briserait l'espoir et l'amour qu'il avait en lui.

Derek reprit son mouvement, ressentant l'amour entre eux. Et Stiles n'eut plus peur.

- Ouai... ouai bébé...

Derek fut envahie d'une joie indescriptible et embrassa de façon urgente l'homme face à lui. Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de rire sous l'enthousiasme communicatif.

Stiles enserra le draps d'une main, l'autre emprisonnée dans celle de Derek, les vas et viens toujours plus soutenu, L'autre main de Derek s'activant sur sa verge, Stiles ne retint plus rien. Il explosa de nouveau entrainant Derek qui se figea avant de tomber lourdement contre lui.

Stiles pivota et attrapa la couette au bout du lit et la remonta sur eux. Derek le prit contre lui embrassa la peau de son cou. Stiles lui caressa les mèche tombant dans les yeux et lui intima de dormir.

Instinctivement Derek enroula ses jambes aux siennes et se cala confortablement.

- T'aime bébé... marmona le loup tout somnolant.

Stiles sourit et continua ses caresses avant de se mettre à compter sa respiration.


	26. Chapter 26

Le soleil était déjà levé quand Derek émergea de son sommeil réparateur. Il ouvrit les yeux sur deux orbes dorés et un sourire malicieux.

- Bonjour !

Derek préféra lui répondre par un baiser et Stiles s'assura qu'ils étaient ensevelis sous la couette. La lumière filtrait tout de même et chacun pût voir le sourire idiot de l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Demanda prudemment le loup

Stiles secoua la tête à la négative et rit doucement.

- On est dans la merde maintenant, tu le sais ?

- Non... pourquoi ? Incrédule, il sursauta quand il entendit la porte de chambre s'ouvrir à la volée.

Il regarda Stiles inquiet, mais celui ci mit un doigt devant sa bouche lui intimant de garder le silence.

- Ne croyais même pas pouvoir m'échapper bande de gamin ! On à plein de choses à faire, à préparer... il faut...

Stiles sorti la tête de la couette et Derek pût apercevoir Alice dans l'entrée, excitée comme c'est pas permis.

- Alice ! De un... faut que tu te détende ! Et de deux... moi je veux une robe bustier et Derek aussi, mais à raz du cul et des talons aiguilles OK ? Aller va jouer !

Il rabatit la couette sur leur tête, il glousa comme un gosse alors que Derek le fixait les yeux rond. Ils purent entendre Alice claquer du pied alors que les autres en bas rirent de bon coeur. La porte claqua et Stiles se lâcha, il rit clairement et le regard choqué de Derek se transforma en lueur amusée.

- Elle devrait nous laisser tranquille avec ça !

Stiles écarta la couette qui lui ébouriffa la tignasse et se mit sur le dos pour respirer normalement.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Stiles pouffa encore un peu et répondit à Derek en fixant le plafond.

- Je viens de nous accorder un peu de répit dans la tornade qu'est le lutin des bois maléfique.

- Stiles... tu veux vraiment qu'on porte une robe ? Il ne sut si s'était du lard ou du cochon. Stiles avait semblé si sérieux...

- Mon dieu, non ! Il approcha de son oreille et murmura suffisamment bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, tu serais nu. Totalement.

Derek sentit son échine trembler face à la voix rauque de son amant. Il voulut l'embrasser, enserrant sa hanche, se délectant des sensations qu'il lui procurait. Mais Stiles recula.

- Derek... à propos de ça... je pense qu'on devrait éviter. Dit Stiles doucement craignant la réaction du loup. Cette nuit... j'aurais pu te tuer, je le voulais. Ce n'est pas sain comme... émotion. C'était trop fort trop puissant et...

- Je sais... j'ai ressenti la même chose. Dit Derek frissonnant rien qu'aux souvenirs. Comme si je voulais me mélanger à ta chair... c'était... déroutant.

- Et franchement degueu ! Grimaça le vampire.

Puis Stiles s'assit sur le lit, entraînant la couette avec lui.

- Je t'aime Derek, et c'est si puissant... que ça me fait flipper.

Le loup se redressa à sa hauteur et embrassa le haut de son dos avec légèreté.

- Nous sommes des êtres surnaturels, je pense qu'il est normal d'aimer de façon si disproportionnée. Je pense qu'on doit juste profiter...

Stiles acquiesça en silence et proposa de descendre lorsque le ventre de Derek protesta.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Esmée avait déjà posé le déjeuner de Derek et il s'en trouva gêné.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous savez...

Esmée balaya la remarque d'un geste vague et sourit heureuse en regardant les deux hommes.

- Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de faire plaisir à mes garçons ! Mange Derek !

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Derek avec amusement, lui resta bouche bée devant cette femme. Un instant fugace il vit une femme brune aux traits fatigués par les responsabilités. Talia Hale.

Derek en laissa tomber sa fourchette et Stiles posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant de façon reconfortante.

- C'est toujours étrange la première fois. Lui confia-t-il à l'oreille. Derek se tourna vers lui perdu. Quand j'ai vu ma mère la première fois, je me suis enfuit et j'ai pleuré pendant deux jours.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et Derek reprit son assiette, les pensées toutes dirigées vers sa famille perdue.

Stiles laissa Derek manger et sorti de la villa pour rejoindre ses frères. Emmet et Jasper essayaient chacun leur tour de tacler l'autre. Le plus jeune riait de les voir faire alors qu'Edward lui céda une place sur la branche où il était.

D'un bond agile il sauta et prit place. Après une accolade Edward lui tapa dans le dos.

- Alors ? Les felicitations sont de rigueur ? Sourit il.

- Il parait oui ! Stiles secoua la tête toujours surprit de cette demande.

- Alice est sur le pied de guerre ! Bella compatie...

- Je pense qu'il y a d'autres choses à penser pour le moment. Dit-il plus gravement.

- Les Volturi ? Stiles hocha la tête le regard fixé sur les deux combattants plus bas. Alice surveille chacune de leurs décisions, s'il y a du mouvement... on sera prêt.

- Mouai...

- Bouh !

Stiles cria et tomba à la renverse de sa branche, atterrit comme un malpropre dans les buissons. Il entendit Emmet se pâmer comme une baleine au dessus de lui.

- Bordel Emmet ! Rala-t-il en époustant sa chemise avant de se relever d'un bond sur ses pieds.

- Quoi ? On n'a plus le droit d'emmerder le futur marié ? Emmet éclata de rire à nouveau suivit en gloussement par Jazz et Edward.

- C'est ça, marrez vous bande d'idiot ! Mais vous badinerez moins quand je demanderai à Alice que vous soyez habillés en rose pour les demoiselles d'honneur !

Les trois frères s'etouffèrent dans le rire et cette fois ce fut Stiles qui eut un rire pervers.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais...


	27. Chapter 27

Derek était en train de préparer sa valise, deux semaines qu'il avait fait sa demande et autant de nuit qu'il n'avait plus dormi dans son loft, et rien ici ne lui manquait vraiment. Il était toujours étonné de savoir que Stiles le contentait. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Putain non ! Vivre de Stiles et de sexe ? Bordel ouai !

Il secoua la tête, un rictus sur le visage. Il sentit la présence du shérif en bas de son immeuble quand il posa sa valise près de la porte blindée ouverte. Il s'assura que les derniers cartons étaient complets et en ferma quelques uns.

- Tu déménages ?

Le shérif semblait surprit mais Derek prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais rien ne semblait être une bonne solution, et il s'en voulait d'être la source de l'éloignement des Stilinski.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous John ?

John s'avança dans le loft examinant le décor autour de lui.

- Et bien... j'aimerais parler de Stiles. Sa voix était hésitante, mêlée de crainte et d'appréhension. De ce qu'il est devenu.

Derek sentit son palpitant déraper, son fils avait changé bien au delà de tout ce que le shérif aurait pu imaginer. Même s'il le savait vampire, Stiles avait perdu de sa superbe, de cette adolescence insouciante qui croyait qu'il survivrait à tout. Derek l'avait comprit. Mais le shérif aurait sûrement plus de mal.

Un vibration attira son attention sur la table, et d'un glissement de doigt il lu le message.

"Ne lui dit rien, Stiles voudra s'en charger."

- Alice... Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. Puis il fit face à l'homme qui attendait, anxieux, un retour de sa part. Pourquoi ne pas avoir cette discussion avec lui ? Tenta-t-il du mieux qu'il pu en gardant un air impassible.

John souffla comme si le poids du monde reposait depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules. Il s'affala les jambes lourdes dans le canapé sur sa gauche. Derek le suivit du regard.

- Je crois que j'ai perdu mon fils quand il est parti à Anchorage. L'homme qui... est là... n'est plus mon fils. C'est impossible.

Ces mots firent mal à Derek et il n'osa imaginer l'impact qu'ils auraient sur son homme. Il frotta son visage cherchant les bons mots pour ouvrir les yeux du shérif.

- Quand il était le Nogitsune... avez vous doutez de la présence de Stiles ? Du vrai Stiles ?

Le shérif sembla peser les mots de Derek, à cet époque, son fils avait une lueur dans le regard qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais il croyait mordicus que son petit garçon ne pouvait se laisser dominer par un monstre, son humanité et sa volonté d'aider son prochain étaient les meilleures part de lui.

- Non. Jamais.

Derek souffla de soulagement et avança vers lui, toujours debout, il surplomba cet homme fatigué.

- Parlez avec Stiles, tous les deux. Ne le jugez pas John, vous le connaissez, il sait faire ça tout seul.

L'homme pouffa, sachant très bien que son fils avait un don pour se remettre en question, pour s'auto-flageller. Il finit par se lever et posa une dernière question, la peur au ventre.

- Est-ce qu'il peut me faire du mal ?

Derek fut choqué qu'il y pense, mais il arqua un sourcil en croisant les bras.

- Vous venez vraiment de me poser cette question ?

John chercha dans son regard la réponse qu'il n'avait pas eu, mais il l'a trouva dans les profondeurs des orbes gris bleus.

- Non, tu as raison...

John quitta le loft et Derek n'avait qu'une envie, que Stiles rentre de la chasse et qu'ils s'enferment l'un en l'autre.

Derek était en route pour la villa, se remémorant là façon dont il avait accepté de vivre ici. Emmet l'avait charrié sur sa présence continuelle et Esmée l'avait défendue bec et ongles.

- Emmet MacCarty, Derek à autant sa place dans cette maison que tous mes enfants ici ! Alors cesse tes enfantillages !

Emmet avait déglutit de travers murmurant un "pardon Esmée". Derek en sourit encore. Carlisle lui avait apprit qu'Esmée avait un don naturel pour la maternité, ce qu'elle considérait comme un instinct maternel, les autres le voyait comme une capacité. Tous avaient eu au moins une fois la vision de leur propre mère et tous réagissaient autour d'Esmée comme les enfants qu'elle n'avait pas eu. C'était incontrôlable.

- Tu sais Derek... Lui avait dit Carlisle. Tu fais parti de la famille dorénavant et nous serions tous ravi que tu s'installe avec nous.

Derek l'avait étudié, cherchant l'arnaque. Mais le cri de victoire qu'il pût entendre de Stiles à l'intérieur alors qu'ils étaient dehors, ne le fit pas hésiter une seconde de plus.

- OK ! Merci…

Le blond lui mit une tape franche sur l'épaule et les choses se mirent en place pour le déménagement.

Derek avait mit en vente l'immeuble, mais le dernier étage était une vente à part. Pour la somme symbolique de un dollar pour Scott. L'Alpha à peine surprit par son déménagement mais bien plus par ce don accepta pour la meute, et lui promis que cet endroit serait légué à chaque génération à l'Alpha de la meute.

- Sérieux, j'en reviens pas que vous allez vous marier. Lui avait-il dit ce jour là.

Derek s'était contenté de sourire bêtement et cela fit rire à gorge déployée le jeune MacCall.

Il gara son pick-up devant la villa et Emmet vint l'aider à décharger ses cartons, cinq à tout casser.

- Fiouuu, on peut dire que tu voyages léger ! Rit il.

- Je ne suis pas matérialiste... je me contente du minimum.

- Pas comme Gen', sérieux tu aurais dû le voir à la fac, son premier jour. Il était chargé comme une mule ! Je lui ai filé un coup de main...

- C'est comme ça que vous l'avez connu ?

Derek était définitivement curieux dés qu'il s'agissait de lui. Ils revinrent vers la camionnette pour prendre le dernier carton, mais le vampire bourru prit place sur la remorque.

- Ouai... en fait c'est de là que tout à commencé. A partir du moment où j'ai aidé Gen', Alice a vu son avenir avec nous... La suite s'est enchainé. Dit-il avec désinvolture.

- Stiles ne m'a jamais dit comment vous étiez venu à l'intégrer.

Derek était debout reposé contre la caisse, ses bras en appui sur la remorque du pick-up.

- A partir de la vision d'Alice et moulte conseil de famille... on a essayé de l'approcher.

- Essayé ? Dit-il plus que curieux et perdu

- Ouai... à ce moment là on ne savait pas vraiment mais... c'est comme s'il était écrit sur notre front, pas humain, démon... n'importe quoi ! Emmet leva les bras dans de grands mouvements amusé. Faut que tu saches... l'instinct de conservation des humains les oblige à nous éviter, on leur fait peur, on dégage cette aura de... danger, tu comprends ? Derek hocha la tête. Gen' lui, nous fuyait non pas parce qu'il avait peur mais... parce qu'il était résolu à fuir son passé, Edward a lu dans sa tête qu'il ne savait pas ce que nous étions, qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et juste passer à autre chose. Il n'avait pas peur... il était fatigué. Emmet se remit debout et prit le dernier carton. Mais tu connais Alice et son don de persuasion ? Le reste s'est fait tout seul.

- Quand il a su... il n'a pas fuit ? Je veux dire... il n'a certes aucun instinct de survie, mais quand on avait les problèmes au cul... il a souvent dit qu'au moindre signe de Dracula, il détalerait.

Il rit à ce souvenir. Emmet le suivant pour poser le carton dans la chambre de Stiles.

- Si, il a voulu se barrer, mais pas parce qu'il avait peur... mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il voulait redevenir un ado normal.

- Pourquoi l'avoir empêché ? Dit-il soudain revêche, ce qui amusa Emmet qui leva un bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Parce que malgré tout, Stiles allait se transformer avec nous à ses côtés. Écoutes... Emmet posa le carton et se mit devant lui. Alice a vu sa mort, pas comment, ni quand, mais il allait mourir. Si nous restions auprès de lui, il mourait certes, mais il serait transformé.

Derek mesura ces paroles et les intégra, il devait estimer heureux que Stiles soit près de lui, peu importe comment.

- Merci Emmet, de m'avoir expliqué.

- Pas de quoi mon pote !

Emmet le laissa seul et il rangea ses quelques affaires, et laissa le reste dans les cartons. Il descendit et rejoignit Rose dans le séjour, elle regardait des magazines de mariage avec des robes blanches haute couture. Il s'étrangla légèrement en s'installant à cote d'elle.

- Tu sais, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il blaguait pour les robes hein !

Elle gloussa en tournant les pages et le regarda furtivement.

- Je pense pouvoir dire que tu as eu un doute ! Rit-elle se moquant de lui.

Il grogna et prit un magazine au hasard dans la pile. "Spécial homme". Ouff, il souffla soulagé.

- C'est un challenge pour Alice, pas de robe blanche ! Non mais celles ci sont pour moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas déjà mariés ? Derek ne cacha pas sa perplexité mais Rose balaya la remarque en tournant les pages de papiers glacés.

- J'ai plus de cent ans Derek, avec Emmet on s'est marié deux fois déjà, mais c'était il y a plus de trente ans... on aime ça dans cette famille, les mariages, sauf peut être Bella. Carlisle et Esmée se sont marié trois fois, le dernier était il y a cinq ans, Alice et Jazz... trois fois aussi, mais on est tranquille pour les vingt prochaines années... Et franchement, je pensais que Nessie et Jacob seraient les prochains, mais je dois avouer que tu es pleins de surprise Derek.

Le loup esquissa un sourire et tourna encore les pages devant lui. Il tomba sur un costume noir, portait par un type pieds nus dans l'herbe. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Mélanger la nature qu'il affectionnait tant et le côté chic d'un mariage. Rose voyant son visage absorbé dans la photographie posa une main sur la sienne et lui fit un sourire.

- Montre lui, je suis sur qu'il va aimer.

Confiant, il prit le magazine avec lui et se prépara un repas dans la cuisine. Nessie et Jake faisaient une balade et Esmée était en ville pour trouver quelques meubles pour la villa.

Il s'activa en trouvant ce qu'il voulait dans le frigo et dans les armoires. Il avait enfilé un tablier sur sa taille, maintenant taché. Quand il entendit des rires dans l'entrée il regarda l'heure et fut surprit de voir l'heure si avancé.

- Ça sent bon Derek ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nessie lui claqua un bisous sur la joue et il se figea un peu avant de se détendre, il allait devoir s'habituer à ça. Elle souleva le couvercle et fut à peine gênée par la vapeur qui s'échappait.

- Hummm, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- On appelle ça une goulache. Ma mère aimait en faire pour les repas du dimanche.

Gêné il mit trois couvert alors que Jake entra à son tour, il prit deux bières et un soda dans le frigo et le donna à Nessie, il tendit une bière à Derek.

- Du talent pour la cuisine ?

- Non, c'est globalement la seule chose que je sais faire ! C'est bien avec des pommes de terre, mais là je sèche ! Rit il.

- Je me dévoue ! Lança Nessie en prenant le nécessaire.

Jake éclata de rire et Derek s'installa sur une chaise de l'ilot avec Jake.

- Alors ? Tu as fini l'emménagement ?

- Oui, j'ai une visite demain pour l'immeuble. Ça devrait être vite bouclé.

- Tu es aussi pété de tune que les autres non ?

- Héritage... j'avais tout mit dans cet immeuble. Maintenant je pense que je vais le placer, comme Stiles.

- Et j'ai de très bons conseils ! Chantonna Alice en entrant d'un pas sautillant avec Jazz.

- Jamais elle arrête de sautiller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il discrètement au loup à côté de lui.

- Nope' Jamais... Blasé n'était pas un mot assez fort pour Jake.

Tout le petit monde finit par rejoindre le bercail, Derek pas mécontent que son homme rentre, l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer à chaque fois.


	28. Chapter 28

Le temps que les trois estomacs se remplissent, Stiles prit le temps de prendre une douche. Il sourit comme un idiot en voyant les affaires de Derek dans sa chambre. Il fut tiré de sa bonne humeur lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il plissa le front en voyant le nom de son père s'afficher.

- Papa ? Hésita-t-il

- Stiles, salut... Dis moi... est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

Stiles hésita, il craignait le final de cette rencontre. Son regard se posa sur le tableau qu'Alice avait accroché sur le mur de sa chambre, plusieurs listes affichées pour le mariage. Il vit le nom de son père avec un grand point d'interrogation.

- Stiles ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il semblant de rien.

- J'aimerais... j'aimerais qu'on parle. Tu me manques mon garçon.

La voix de son père trahissait sa nervosité. Mais s'il voulait avancer... il devait savoir où il en était vraiment.

- OK... demain 10h ?

- Super... je j'attendrai à la maison, je suis de repos.

Stiles hocha la tête oubliant que son père ne pouvait pas le voir. Il raccrocha nerveusement jurant mentalement qu'il aurait du dire quelque chose avant.

Le lendemain, il gara fifille devant la maison de son père. Il préféra se concentrer sur la sensation persistante sur ses lèvres, le baiser enflammé de Derek avant qu'il ne parte l'avait encouragé. Alors il resta sur cette pensée quand il frappa à la porte.

- Stiles ! Entre !

John lui céda le passage, Stiles capta le stress de son père et préféra sourire pour le détendre.

John le perçu et souffla pour relâcher la pression. Stiles resta dans le hall d'entrée, et refusa poliment de s'installer dans le fauteuil. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, les choses s'étaient mal passées.

- Écoute Stiles... je suis désolé, j'ai mal agi. J'étais perdu et... j'avais le sentiment de t'avoir perdu.

Le plus jeune hocha lentement la tête, les mains dans les poches alors que le père dansait sur ses pieds de façon assez maladroite.

- Je suis là.

- Oui, mais... ça me tue de le dire Stiles, mais... j'avais l'impression que l'homme revenu il y a quelques mois... n'était pas mon fils.

Voilà, c'était dit. John espéra que son fils le laisse s'expliquer, et Stiles ne sut pas s'il devait être vexé ou fier que son père ne soit pas si bête.

- Parce que je ne suis plus le même. C'est vrai. Stiles prit quelques secondes pour chercher ses mots. Je suis ton fils, papa. Je le serai toujours. Mais j'ai changé. Physiquement, mentalement...

- Tu es un vampire. Rétorqua John un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, comme un reproche.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que j'ai demandé sans réfléchir ? Fit-il sèchement. Sais-tu par quoi je suis passé ? Ou alors aurais-tu préféré l'idée que je sois mort ?

La voix de Stiles grimpa en intensité. Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils plus à communiquer ? John leva les mains pour l'apaiser et le vampire s'efforça de respirer en fermant les yeux. "La lune, le soleil, la vérité"

- Stiles, non ! Mon dieu non !Je suis juste... perdu ! Mon devoir est de te protéger, de veiller sur toi et...

- Tu as échoué.

La voix de son fils claqua aussi violemment qu'une gifle. John accusa le coup mais Stiles commençait à trembler de colère. " La lune, le soleil, la vérité" Il avait beau les murmurer lentement et distinctement dans sa tête, rien n'y faisait. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il lu le message sans prêter attention a son père. "je t'aime bébé". Les mots l'apaisèrent et il ferma le message pour voir son fond d'écran. Derek endormi contre lui lors de leur première nuit à la villa. Stiles avait fait semblant de dormir et leur visage étaient apaisés l'un contre l'autre. Son corps se détendit et il reprit ses esprits.

- Papa, je suis désolé. Je t'ai déçu à de nombreuses reprises et... sache que je regrette.

- Non Stiles, tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

- Si. Je ne voulais pas revenir sur le passé parce que maintenant j'ai un avenir ! Je veux juste profiter des gens que j'aime le plus longtemps possible...

Stiles semblait implorer, son regard doré reflétait cette douleur qu'il lui avait souvent vu après la mort de Claudia. C'était son fils. Aucun doute la dessus.

Alors en silence et sans rien demander, il prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort qu'il pu. Le plus jeune répondit à son étreinte et un poids énorme se délogea de sa poitrine.

- Papa, faut que je te dise... Il garda son père contre lui, pour éviter de voir sa réaction. Je vais me marier.

John se crispa dans ses bras puis réussi à se dégager pour regarder son fils les yeux brillants. Mais Stiles cru bon de rajouter avant qu'il ne s'emballe trop vite.

- Avec Derek

John ne fut pas surprit, non ! Pour être surprit il faut avoir une réaction. Or il n'en eu pas. Il fit d'abord le poisson. Plusieurs fois. Ensuite il a ouvert la bouche longtemps, sans qu'aucuns sons ne sortent, après il a couvert sa bouche d'une main, et de l'autre l'a pointé du doigt. Non, non, pas surprit.

Stiles a plissé les yeux, les lèvres pincées avant de gonfler les joues et de passer une main sur son visage. Son père allait le rendre dingue sans aucun doute.

- Ok ! Ok ! Pas de problème. C'est génial

Son ton était calme, appuyé et Stiles préféra ça à une crise.

- Bon ben... je vais y aller.

Stiles fit un signe de tête à son père avant qu'ils ne se fassent une accolade des plus maladroite. Il sorti laissant son père digérer l'info. Une fois dans sa voiture il entendit crier dans la maison.

- Avec Derek ? Et ce petit con a fait semblant de rien tout ce temps ? Bordel, mais ils veulent ma mort ses gosses !

Stiles pouffa en démarrant fifille et reprit la route de la villa.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Stiles et Derek étaient dans leur lit, l'un dormant, l'autre réfléchissant. Quand soudain un bruit de verre brisé causa du grabuge au rez de chaussée.

Alarmé, Stiles sorti du lit heureusement habillé d'un pantalon de pyjama. Il déboula dans le salon où Alice était entourée d'Edward et Jazz. Jake et Bella arrivèrent vite suivit de Derek. Du verre brisés jonchaient le sol et la voix d'Alice finit par le statufier.

- Les Volturi ne viendront pas. Mais ils envoient une armée. Menée par Jane, et Félix.

- Quand ? Pressa Carlisle

Alice eu du mal à répondre, sa voix était mécanique, elle récitait les images dans sa tête et le silence était lourdement oppressant. Les cœurs de Nessie, Jake et Derek martelant l'atmosphère.

- Alice ? Tenta Stiles

Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Carlisle.

- On a deux jours.

La sentence tomba et Stiles senti son monde s'écrouler. Putain, ils n'étaient pas prêt ! Il ne vit, ni n'entendit ses frères préparer la défense, Carlisle intimer au calme, Bella prendre la main de Renesmée priant que sa fille soit en sécurité.

Puis soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture remonter l'allée. Tous coururent vers l'entrée.

- C'est Lydia ! Dit Derek un pas en avant vers elle.

La belle rousse sortie comme un automate de sa voiture, les yeux dans le vague, habillée d'une légère nuisette rose pâle.

- Chérie, va chercher un peignoir. Demanda Esmée à sa petite fille.

Lydia s'arrêta devant eux avant de se mettre à hurler à plein poumon, le son produit fit s'effondrer les vampires à genoux. Derek hésita à aider Stiles alors que Lydia tremblait devant lui.

Finalement quand elle eut finit de crier, elle s'écroula dans les bras de Derek qui la réceptionna juste à temps. Nessie arriva en courant, légèrement sonnée, et mit le peignoir sur le corps de la rousse évanouie. Derek la souleva et la porta dans le salon pour finir par l'allonger dans le fauteuil.

Stiles s'accroupie à hauteur de son visage et caressa les mèches de cheveux collées sur son visage. Des cernes coloraient son si beau visage, ses lèvre étaient foncées et il se flagella de l'avoir délaissé. Bella vint lui mettre une couverture et les lèvres de Lydia reprirent une couleur normale.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Scott qui débarqua à la villa. Emmet lui ouvrit la porte et l'Alpha se précipita au salon où la majeur partie de la famille s'était réuni.

- Ou est elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Dit-il paniqué. Il vit Stiles en premier au chevet de Lydia qui dormait.

Stiles se redressa et prit Scott dans ses bras. Derek le salua à son tour et Carlisle prit soin de prendre les signes vitaux de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pressa Scott le regard vissé sur sa bêta et meilleure amie.

- Alice a eu une vision, les Volturi envoi une armée. La voix d'Edward montrait une certaine angoisse.

- Ils seront là dans deux jours, Scott.

Il regarda son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait cacher son angoisse malgré les vagues d'apaisements envoyées par Jasper.

Scott encaissa mais se reprit aussi vite.

- On est prêt. On va y arriver.

- Alice les a vu arriver à la clairière. Ajouta Jasper. On a l'avantage du terrain.

- On doit connaitre leur capacités. Dit Derek et Rosalie enchaîna.

- Tout est mentale, mais le bouclier de Bella devrait nous être utile

- Sauf si on s'éparpille, en pleine bagarre je ne saurai protéger tout le monde.

- Alors tu vas te concentrer uniquement sur Jane. Lui dit Edward. Rappelle toi, tu es intervenu dans la tête de Lydia pour stopper les voix. Tu devrais pouvoir le faire avec Jane, bloquer son pouvoir.

Bella acquiesça un peu plus confiante. Jake trépigna sur place.

- Je me charge du second. Il va morfler !

- On doit évacuer mon père, Mélissa, Scott tu dois protéger Paul. Dit Stiles qui sentait l'adrénaline mélangé à la peur pour un drôle de cocktail.

- Ma mère s'occupera de Paul, pas de problème.

- Bon pour cette nuit, que chacun aille se coucher, Lydia restera là.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Dit Stiles catégorique, il s'accroupie de nouveau près de sa tête et s'assura que la couverture sa bien mise.

- Nous serons là demain à la première heure. Affirma l'Alpha en quittant la villa.

Tous s'éparpillèrent et bientôt Derek s'assit au sol derrière Stiles, le forçant à s'assoir entre ses jambes.

- Tu devrais aller dormir bébé...

- Non. Je reste avec toi et Lydia. Elle a besoin de nous.

Derek embrassa l'arrière de son crâne. Il posa son front contre et enlaça sa taille. Stiles posa une main sur ses bras et de l'autre caressa les cheveux de Lydia.


	29. Chapter 29

Au petit matin, Esmée et Carlisle entrèrent dans le salon. Carlisle vint prendre les constantes de Lydia et Stiles le regarda faire, toujours impressionné par ces gestes. Esmée posa une couverture sur le dos de Derek qui s'était endormi dans la même position.

- Il va être tout courbaturé, le pauvre... Elle lui caressa les cheveux et Stiles sourit satisfait qu'on prenne soin de lui. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ça va, elle avait besoin de récupérer, je ne pense pas qu'elle est eu conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Expliqua doucement Carlisle.

- C'est souvent comme ça. Elle ne revient à elle, qu'après avoir crié. Dit Stiles mélancolique.

- Elle va bien mon ange, cesse de t'inquiéter. Lui sourit Esmée.

Derek se réveilla surprit de s'être rendormi. La voix pâteuse il questionna l'état de Lydia et une fois rassuré, il embrassa le crâne de Stiles avant de se lever. Carlisle et Esmée gloussèrent en sortant quand Derek s'étira de tout son long, ses articulations craquants alors qu'il grimaçait.

- Tu aurais du aller au lit. Pouffa Stiles

- Pas sans toi. Grogna-t-il avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Lydia finit par émerger, son regard tomba sur Stiles et elle sourit de le voir près d'elle. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

- Hey... Dit-il doucement

- Hey... Comment suis-je arrivée là ? Hasard a-t-elle

- Tu as crié... et tu t'es évanoui

Elle voulut se redresser et il l'aida en remarquant les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il fut gêné un instant car la couverture était tombée et qu'on voyait sa nuisette. Il lui tendit un peignoir et elle l'enfila pendant qu'il détourna le regard.

- C'est bon.

- Lydia ! Comment te sens tu chérie ?

La rousse sourit à la mère de famille. Esmée vint lui poser sur les genoux un petit déjeuner complet.

- Bien, étonnamment.

- Mange chérie !

Quand le restant de la meute arriva, le léger calme revenu disparu aussi vite, ils étaient certes préparaient mais l'angoisse persistait comme une odeur nauséabonde. Jasper endigua le flot mais laissant une certaine crainte qui leur servirait de levier le moment venu.

Tous se focalisèrent sur l'objectif, le Major donnant les dernières recommandations. Alice put définir le nombres de Volturis, pratiquement le double. Elle ne sut prédire l'issue tant les prises de décisions sur le moment du combat seraient multiples et prises sur le vif.

Le shérif arriva avec Mélissa et Paul, Kira et Scott s'avancèrent vers leur fils quand les adultes sortirent de la voiture.

Stiles avança à son tour vers son père, le pas hésitant. John observa la foule devant lui, inquiet, et quand il vit son fils arriver, il respira un peu mieux, mais son visage reflétait une inquiétude toute légitime.

- Stiles, je devrais rester, vous avez besoin...

- Non papa... j'ai besoin, j'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité. S'il te plait.

Le shérif soupesa l'attitude de son fils. Les épaules droites, le menton fier mais cette même lueur dans le regard qui implorait.

- D'accord. Et je te préviens, Derek... Le susnommé avança franchement vers eux, s'arrêtant aux côtés de son homme. Outre le fait que tu m'aies caché votre relation, tu as intérêt à me ramener mon fils. Tu me dois bien ça.

Ses mots étaient sûrs et francs, Derek hocha la tête s'abstenant toutes remarques, il sentait bien que le shérif était inquiet et qu'il n'avait, semble t-il, pas digéré le manque d'information sur leur couple.

- Tu devrais y aller papa, vous avez pas mal de route.

Stiles le pressa vers la voiture, mais son père le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois, le prenant par surprise. Mais le plus jeune inspira son odeur réconfortante avant de le laisser monter dans la voiture. Stiles se dirigea vers Scott qui tenait Paul dans ses bras, lui faisant plusieurs baisers.

- Scott... je voulais t'en parler avant mais... j'ai ouvert un compte pour Paul, si jamais les choses tournent mal, il a ce qu'il faut.

Stiles semblait maladroit, craignant la réaction de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci le surprit en lui tendant le bébé. Sa première réaction fut de reculer, effrayé.

- Wow ! Non, non !

- Stiles, prend le. Intima Scott le sourire aux lèvres. Vas-y. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

- Non Scott, il est... tout petit et... Il mima la taille avec une grimace apeuré qui fit rire les autres dont il le gratifia un regard noir. Et il est fragile. Je vais le tuer.

Scott poussa un peu plus le bébé contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne ferais jamais de mal à ta famille, à ton filleul. Sourit il comme un idiot et Stiles voulut lui faire ravaler cet air débile, mais le mot filleul le fit beuguer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra les bras autour de la petite chose, mesurant chacun de ses gestes afin de ne pas le serrer trop fort. Cette petite bouille était chaude dans ses bras, et devant son regard doré inquiet, le yeux du bébé clignotèrent jaune et il gazouilla.

- Tu lui plaît. Affirma Kira émue. Nous voulions te l'annoncer bientôt. Si tu n'étais pas revenu, il n'aurait pas eu de parrain, parce que Scott ne voyait personne d'autre que toi.

Stiles aurait voulu pleurer, renifler comme un gosse et essuyer ses grosses larmes. Rien ne vint malheureusement, seule un boule encombrante lui saisit la gorge. Scott ressenti sa gratitude et sa joie, il n'eut pas besoin de larmes pour voir que Stiles était ému, tout se lisait sur son visage.

Stiles finit par se reprendre et lui rendit le bébé avec précaution.

- Il faut qu'ils y aillent.

Doucement ils se remirent en route et quand la voiture fut loin, Stiles et Scott se firent une accolade longue et silencieuse.

- Ils faut qu'on aille chasser, nous devons être en forme pour demain. Lança Carlisle quand les humains piochaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient.

- Les loups surveillent la villa en attendant que nous chassions, nous devons rester en groupe en cas d'attaque surprise. Poursuivit Jasper.

Alors les vampires partirent de leur côté pour chasser, alors que la meute MacCall, Jake et Derek restaient là.

- Vous devriez vraiment manger. Conseilla Jake. Le manque de force serait négatif. Ainsi que le sommeil.

Liam mangea à contre cœur, alors que Malia semblait avoir un bon appétit. Kira et Scott mangèrent en silence pendant que Derek rangeait déjà son assiette.

De façon toujours silencieuse, ils installèrent des matelas à même le sol, la meute se collant les uns aux autres pour dormir. Derek les regarda s'installer avec nostalgie, mais sa meute était Stiles maintenant. Il avait évolué et coupé le cordon qui le reliait fragilement à Scott.

Jake lui tapota l'épaule, comprenant ses pensées. Jale était vraiment un bon ami et il était reconnaissant de l'avoir rencontré. Les deux loups prirent juste une couverture chacun et se mirent sur les fauteuils autour de la meute. Le sommeil fut long à venir, mais ils avaient une grosse journée demain, alors ils essayèrent de se détendre avant de s'enfoncer dans le sommeil.

Quand Stiles rentra avant le levé du soleil avec le reste des troupes, chacun regagna sa chambre pour se préparer et profiter des derniers instants dans des câlins.

Stiles avisa Derek allongé dans un canapé, le plaid tombant légèrement. Alors il alla jusqu'à lui, enjambant facilement les corps endormis, un fin sourire se dessina quand il se souvint des câlins de meute qu'il faisait avec eux.

Il passa au dessus de Derek se calant derrière son dos, il posa la couverture de façon à réchauffer son homme. Instinctivement, le corps du loup s'emboita contre le sien et Stiles glissa ses mains contre son tee-shirt, caressant doucement la peau de son ventre. Derek se trémoussa contre lui et soupira satisfait. Alors Stiles décida de fermer les yeux et profiter du peu de temps qu'il restait avant le lever du jour, pour toucher et s'imprégner de son homme, se nourrissant de son calme sommeil pour apaiser sa peur de le perdre.


	30. Chapter 30

C'est dans un silence pesant que chacun se prépara au combat, jupe et robe furent troquées pour des jean's et des bottes. Quand il fut temps d'aller à la clairière, chacun se tenait par la main, en couple ou par soutien. Une fois sur place, Jake se transforma dans un bruit assourdissant de chair déchiquetée.

- Et toi Derek ? Demanda Scott

- J'attendrai le bon moment, je peux me battre ainsi, ils ne pensent pas que je puisse me transformer, ça peut être un atout.

Scott acquiesça et Stiles se colla à Derek, se déconnectant des autres autour d'eux. Il enserra sa taille et l'embrassa avec lenteur, répétant sans cesse qu'il s'agissait peut être du dernier, la boule au ventre. Leurs langues profitèrent de l'instant et les mains de Derek caressant son visage le faisait planer.

- Donne moi de la confiance Derek. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai confiance en toi bébé, tu vas y arriver.

Il caressa la base de son crâne et Stiles ferma les yeux pour en profiter.

- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi... je suis terrifié pour toi.

Le cœur de Derek dérapa et son regard brilla d'amour.

- Promets moi, promets moi de pas m'abandonner bébé. Stiles l'implora du regard alors que ses doigts malaxaient la peau de ses hanches nues. Promets moi de ne pas mourir.

Derek se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, laissant toute sa passion et sa dévotion. transparaitre et le plus jeune prit le tout comme une tornade en lui, le souffle court.

- Ils arrivent...

Quand ils revinrent à eux, ils se rendirent compte que tous s'étaient enfermés dans leur bulle, sauf Malia et Liam qui roulèrent des yeux par tant de guimauve autour d'eux.

Ils se mirent au centre de la clairière, Bella étira son bouclier sur l'ensemble de ses alliés, et chacun le ressenti comme un frisson, un air frais.

Bientôt ils purent voir arriver une vingtaine de vampires avec à leurs têtes la plus diabolique des blondes, Jane et le brun revêche Félix.

Leurs yeux rouges collèrent des frissons à la meute McCall qui n'en avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Prenant conscience de l'ampleur du danger, s'ils en doutaient encore.

- Jane, Félix. Salua Carlisle.

- Nous sommes ici à la demande de nos maîtres. Un sourire amer montra la joie qu'elle éprouvait à cet rencontre.

- Un problème ?

Derek s'étonna de voir que Carlisle jouait l'innocent, crédule quand à leur visite de courtoisie. Cependant cela ne sembla pas fonctionner, vu le regard méprisant du Félix.

- Cessez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles. Vous avez déjà eu votre chance il y a quelques années. Aujourd'hui les maîtres ne seront pas cléments.

- Que reprochez nous vous ? Posa Calmement le patriarche.

- Vous avez enfreint les règles, vous avez mêlé des humains, sans compter que vous avez de nouveau agrandit votre clan. Vous êtes une menace pour notre société. Énuméra Félix toujours hargneux.

- Écoutez ! Lança Scott aux côtés de Carlisle. Vous êtes ici sur mon territoire. Je suis l'Alpha Scott MacCall, et la famille Cullen est ici en tant qu'hôtes. Nous leur avons autorisé, dans un laps de temps temporaire, l'hospitalité de nos terres.

- Loup-garou ? C'est vrai. Mais il ne change pas qu'ils se sont mis à découvert.

- Nous sommes autant dans le secret que vous. Chacun avons de notre devoir de protéger notre monde.

Stiles connait ce Scott préférant le dialogue à la bonne baston. Et il espérait que son discours de diplomate, étudié avec Carlisle, leur serait bénéfique.

- Votre race est inférieur à la notre ! Cracha Félix, créant un grondement de colère dans les rangs MacCall.

- Félix, Jane. Temporisa Carlisle. Nous sommes ici, car notre fils est originaire de cette ville, il s'agit ni plus ni moins qu'un au-revoir.

- Genim Stilinski... Jane décortiqua chaque syllabes avec dégoût, et Stiles se garda bien de lui cracher au visage. Humain sans aucune capacité. Quel intérêt ?

- Il allait mourir, des griffes d'un être aussi inhumain que nous. Nous ne pouvions le laisser ainsi.

Carlisle avait bon espoir, son cheval de bataille avait toujours été le dialogue à la débâcle.

- Comptez vous avoir le rôle du messie sur chaque humain de cette terre ? Félix cracha le mot humain avec force.

- Autant qu'il le faudra si j'estime que la mort infligée est injuste. Aro me connait suffisamment pour savoir que je suis incapable de laisser de telle chose se produire.

Jane et Félix semblèrent peser le pour du contre. Contre toute attente, Jane sortie une tablette de sa veste et tapota plusieurs fois.

- Qu'est-ce quelle fait ?

Demanda une voix dans leur rang, Edward se concentra.

- Elle a enregistré l'échange. Elle concerte Aro, Marcus et Caius pour leur aval. Chuchota-t-il espérant que le clan adverse n'entende rien.

- C'est possible ça ? Demanda Liam surprit.

Jane rangea sa tablette à sa place, posa ses mains devant elle, les croisant sous son menton, elle soupesa ses mots et sourit quand Edward se mit en position d'attaque, le regard scrutant les alentours. Tous le suivirent même s'ils ne comprirent pas.

- Nos maîtres sont d'accord pour vous laisser. C'est une troisième chance, la prochaine ne méritera aucunes négociations... Ils purent se détendre mais gardèrent leurs positions puisqu'Edward ne lâchait pas la sienne. Cependant... ils souhaite vous mettre en punition, une sorte d'avertissement.

Sur ce, elle inclina la tête en signe de salutation et elle et Félix, ainsi que quelques gardes, firent demi tours. D'autres restèrent là, adoptant une position d'attaque.

- Bella... ne lâche pas Jane tant qu'elle n'est pas définitivement partie. Lui dit Edward grave.

Et la débâcle commença. Scott hurla à plein poumons quand un grade se mit à courir vers lui. Le mort aux yeux rouge le percuta et le loup se laissa trainer sur plusieurs mètres. Il lui retenait le visage, alors que l'autre claquait des dents devant son nez. Énervé, Scott puisa sa force et sauta dans une pirouette au dessus du vampire qui finit sa course dans le premier arbre. l'Alpha lui fonça dessus et de ses griffes, coupa une partie de sa gorge, un bruit de craie contre le tableau noir le fit grimacer mais il ne se laissa pas abattre, il sauta sur ses épaules et lui arracha la tête branlante. Il attrapa le briquet du fond de sa poche d'une main, l'autre tenant la tête du bout des cheveux. Beurk, dégueulasse. Il y mit le feu et la jeta dans un brasier qu'Esmée venait d'allumer.

Quand Scott hurla, Emmet et Jasper s'occupèrent des intrus planqués dans les arbres, Edward les avaient prévenu que certains se planquaient là. Liam et Malia en prirent d'autres et chacun leur tout ils échangèrent de cible, le jeune loup fut mordu à la hanche et son cri alarma la coyote qui sauta sur le vampire concerné en lui arrachant le bras droit de toutes ses forces, Liam n'eut pas le temps de regarder sa plaie qu'il préféra rentrer dans la seconde sangsue qui leur courait dessus. Une fois cloué au sol, Liam lança ses griffes dans des mouvements frénétiques, laissant son loup avoir un contrôle total. Le torse de son ennemi était zébré de plaies, et quand il en eut marre, il lui arracha la tête.

Il était essoufflé et regardait cet appendice avec horreur. Bordel, il avait arraché la tête d'un mec ! Une seconde tête roula près de la première et Liam eut une grimace écœurante, la nausée lui monta et il vomi sur l'une des deux têtes.

- Aller Liam, lève toi ! Malia le tira en attrapant les deux boules de cheveux et les jeta dans le brasier.

Stiles couru le premier vers l'un des vampires adverse lorsque Scott hurla. A vitesse inhumaine, le choc fut violent un bruit d'orage les entoura et chacun retomba sur ses pieds sans se lâcher du regard. Ils reprirent ensemble la charge et Stiles lui mit une droite, se dépêchant de lui en mettre une seconde mais son adversaire esquiva, il en profita pour le plaquer au sol et Stiles grimaça légèrement. Il vit le poing levé devant son visage et eu juste le temps de pencher la tête pour éviter le coup, quand l'autre arma son bras une nouvelle fois, Stiles fit un jeu de jambes qui enserra le torse du garde et le jeta plus loin. Il se releva et se précipita de nouveau sur lui, dos à lui, le garde se retrouva avec la gorge coincés dans l'étau de ses bras, Stiles pencha sa tête contre sa gorge et lui arracha la moitié de la gorge avec ses dents, une pensée fugace pour son homme. Quand il le relâcha, le garde tomba à genoux, les mains au sol. Alors Stiles lui asséna le coup de grâce en lui mettant un coup de pied violent en pleine tête. Elle vola sur plusieurs mètres et le corps s'effondra totalement.

Il tourna la tête vers son homme et un froid glacial lui trembla l'échine.

- Derek !

_**Ouai je sais…. il fallait bien que je mette un peu de suspens, non ? héhé ! :D**_


	31. Chapter 31

Il tourna la tête vers son homme et un froid glacial lui trembla l'échine.

- Derek !

Derek avait suivit Stiles dès son départ dans la mêlée, deux connards avaient décidé de lui sauter dessus et il dut puiser le maximum de force pour garder le contrôle sur ses deux assaillants. Il les frappait comme un dément, alternant pirouettes et acrobaties dont il avait le secret. Ses griffes entaillaient toutes les surfaces possibles mais les deux gardes ne lâchaient rien. Ayant même un rictus moqueur sur leur face blafarde.

Quand les deux gardes lui laissèrent le temps de souffler avec une ironie que Derek ne comprit pas, il se mit en position, jambes fléchies et toutes griffes dehors. Son visage transformé, les dents claquants férocement, il se prépara à leur assaut. Les deux gardes lui coururent dessus et au dernier moment, l'un d'eux sauta au dessus de lui pour l'enserrer par derrière. Les bras coincés et la gorge bloquée, Derek ne pût que subir les coups de poings dans l'abdomen assénés avec une vitesse surprenante.

- Derek !

La voix de Stiles lui fit vriller les yeux au bleu électrique, tous ses sens dirigés vers lui.

- Derek, maintenant !

Alors cette fois ce fut Derek qui eut un rire mauvais, devant le regard perplexe du garde devant lui. Il sentit la bête en lui gronder, son corps vibra et ses muscles se contractèrent.

Dans un vacarme effrayant et dans un bordel incroyable, Derek se transforma, des déchets de fringues volèrent et ses mouvements de pattes tueuses déchiquetèrent les démons autour de lui. La gueule ouverte et hargneuse, il s'acharna sur les restes des deux gardes, les démembrant complètement. Après ça il regarda la zone autour de lui soufflant de ses nasaux comme une vapeur chaude. Le loup se tourna alors vers sa moitié et Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil avant de courir vers un autre garde.

Le combat était en leur faveur, Jake évitait l'encerclement mortel des gardes, trois lui tournaient autour et son esprit cherchait la tactique la meilleure, mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, le loup noir bondit dans un grognement féroce, prenant par surprise l'un des gardes qu'il coucha et bloqua au sol. Jake put sauter sur l'un d'eux et asséner un violent coup de pattes sur l'autre.

Kira fit danser son katana avec puissance, frottant la lame contre le sol et s'imprégner de l'énergie de la terre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de jaune et son aura de Kitsune l'enveloppa. Au premier garde sur elle, elle tournoya sur elle même et lui découpa la tête en une seule fois. Le corps lourd tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, de la fumée s'échappait de la plaie et elle grimaça avant de prendre du bout des doigts la tête et de la jeter dans le brasier.

Bientôt, il n'eut plus de vampires à combattre et chacun commençait à souffler.

Ils savait qu'ils avaient échappé au pire, si le reste des gardes étaient restés ainsi que Jane et Félix, rien n'aurait pu garantir leur victoire. Chacun s'était battu vaillamment et aucune perte n'était à déclarer.

Tous étaient réuni autour du feu, Edward et Alice confirmèrent que la menace était écartée, Scott qui avait prévenue Lydia ne fut pas surprit de la voir arriver, elle descendit de voiture avec Mason et sauta dans les bras de Scott, soulagée. Puis elle courut dans ceux de Stiles qui lui caressa les cheveux.

- Il y aura des représailles ? Demanda Rose.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Aro à voulu marquer le coup, mais il voulait éviter une guerre. Déclara Carlisle.

- Il a peur de nous.

- Jazz a raison. Il a peur, il savait que nous aurions réussi cet avertissement. Mais il ne pouvait pas repartir comme la dernière fois. Son mythe aurait été effrité et ils auraient perdu leur autorité. Dit Edward en enlaçant Bella d'un côté et Nessie de l'autre. Jake et Derek toujours transformés en loup près de leur moitié.

- Tu parles ! Cracha Emmet. Si l'un de nous y était resté, ils n'auraient pas pu éviter la guerre, je vous le dis !

Si certains en rirent, d'autre hochèrent la tête gravement.

- En tout cas, merci Scott. Votre aide était précieuse. Conclu Carlisle en tendant une main que le loup saisit avec ferveur.

Plus tard, Esmée prépara un dîner d'enfer, personne ne voulait se séparer maintenant.

Emmet se moquait gentiment de Liam qu'il avait vu vomir. Le plus jeune était gêné de s'être montré si faible mais Jake le rassura d'une tape dans le dos qui le fit un peu décoller.

Malia qui lançait des regards insistants vers Stiles finit par sortir. Le vampire l'ayant remarqué ne sut s'il devait la suivre ou pas. Il fixa Derek qui, d'un signe de tête, l'incita à y aller.

Alors il la rejoignit sur la terrasse et se pista à côté d'elle, debout, regardant la forêt plus loin où l'on pouvait voir les restes de fumées.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai quitté hein ? Dit-elle subitement et Stiles se rappela avec quel aplomb elle avait soutenu qu'il était faible.

- Ouai ! Il y avait plus d'amertume qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je suis comme ça Stiles. J'ai passé huit ans à penser à ma survie. Alors pourquoi me préoccuper des autres ? Elle avait ce sourire fatigué et emplit de regret, un de ces sourires qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir vu.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer, Malia.

Elle garda le silence, se penchant d'avant en arrière sur la pointe des pieds, puis sur les talons.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que... survivre ne veut pas toujours dire, faire cavalier seul... Les faiblesses des autres, peuvent être un atout pour d'autre.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il devait en penser. Sa relation avec Malia était bien trop flou dans sa tête, seul son visage lorsqu'ils l'avaient rejeté était encré dans sa mémoire.

- Je m'excuse, Stiles.

Il plissa la yeux et entendit au son de ses battements de cœur qu'elle était sincère.

- Aucun problème.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'invita à retourner dans la villa.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Stiles prit place avec Derek quand ils entendirent une voiture dans l'allée.

- Ils sont rentrés ! Dit Kira déjà debout pour courir vers la sortie.

- C'est à se demander s'ils sont vraiment partis. Bougonna Stiles en se relevant.

Derek le suivit mais posa ses mains discrètement sous sa chemise et embrassa sa nuque.

- Tu connais suffisamment ton père non ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Son cerveau concentré sur la chaleur de ses mains contre son ventre.

- Pas le moment les mecs ! Dit Jazz en leur faisant un clin d'œil au passage. Stiles grogna.

- M'énerve lui.

Derek gloussa et ils finirent par rejoindre la voiture où tout le monde était réuni.

John ne pût s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans ses bras et le fils en question apprécia la sécurité que son père dégageait.

- Bon, John... Alice glissa son bras dans celui du shérif papillonnant du regard.

Le pauvre homme écarquilla des yeux et fit le poisson, un bug apparent.

- Je rêve où tu viens de l'éblouir ? Lui cria Stiles. Elle se contenta de claquer la langue et retourna son attention sur John.

- John... et si nous parlions de ce mariage ? Votre fils est... pas très coopératif, je dois dire.

John gonfla les joues, pas sur de quoi répondre et Stiles fit la même tête avant de se frotter le visage.

- Ah j'ai compris d'où lui vient cette tête de merlan frit ! Rit Emmet qui tapa du poing avec Edward.

- 'foiré ! Marmonna Stiles

- Génim, langage ! Râla Esmée.

Stiles lança un regard noir à ses frères en lançant un vague pardon à Esmée. Les deux débiles à ses yeux rirent de plus belle, et il avait juste envie de pleurer "Maman, ils m'embêtent !" Et cette pensée le figea. Maman...

Edward cessa subitement de rire, regardant son frère. Stiles le questionna du regard. Avait-il vraiment pensé ça ? Le roux lui confirma et une bouffée de panique le prit. Et merde...

- Gen', c'est bon... c'est rien. Tenta Edward alors que les autres l'observèrent inquiet.

- Stiles, ça va bébé ?

Mais Stiles divaguait déjà. Les souvenirs de sa mère qu'il avait voulu garder restaient flou, parce qu'il était si jeune quand elle est morte, que son image s'était effacée, et la transformation n'avait pas aidé de ce côté.

Il prit la poudre d'escampette sous les appels derrières lui. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne pas oublier sa mère. Et c'est ce qui était en train de se produire. Et il était en train de la remplacer par Esmée. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas... en fait si. Esmée était une bonne mère. Mais pas la sienne.

Derek voulu le suivre, mais Edward l'en empêcha, il du même user de force pour le faire tenir en place.

- Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Esmée inquiète, alors que Derek essayait encore de se défaire de sa poigne.

- Va le rejoindre Esmée... il a... Edward regarda John qui restait bouche bée, perdu. Il pense à sa mère.

- Oh !

Esmée ne perdit rien pour aller rejoindre Stiles. Derek se calma instantanément.

- Il ne se souvient presque plus d'elle. Murmura Derek.

Cette idée choqua John.

- Quoi ? Comment...

- La transformation a un prix, la mémoire humaine est effacé, à moins qu'on ne s'y accroche. Expliqua Carlisle. Quel âge avait Stiles lorsque votre femme... est décédée ?

- Heu... 9 ans... John s'éloigna de la prise d'Alice et approcha du médecin.

- En vieillissant, l'image s'efface, restent quelques sons, quelques odeurs...

- Alors il a oublié sa mère ? Le shérif n'y croyait pas.

- Non, sinon il ne serait pas emporté ainsi.

- Il est en train de transférer ce besoin maternelle sur Esmée. Dit Edward. Il l'a appelé maman dans sa tête, et ça l'a déstabilisé.

Stiles était dans la maison de son père, il retourna cadre et photo, il monta dans le grenier et mis à sac, cartons et boites, vieux vêtements et autres affaires appartenant à sa mère. Parfum, livres, bibelots... tout étaient entreposés. Il ne cherchait rien en particulier, juste quelque chose qui lui apporterait une image, un son... n'importe quoi qui puisse lui rendre son souvenir. Il n'avait que du flou, des voix étouffées, des cris... rien n'était déchiffrable. Il cria de colère en balançant un carton plus violemment que les autres. Une chose attira son attention, une enveloppe vieillie, elle avait glissé hors de la boite avec d'autre objet qu'elle aimait selon lui.

Il la ramassa et se laissa tomber comme un mort sur le plancher, une boule d'amertume dans la gorge. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva une lettre.

_"Mon cher John, mon amour,_

_J'ai souvent réfléchis de quelle façon j'allais aborder le sujet, comment j'allais t'écrire tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Mais je dois avouer que réfléchir est devenu fatiguant, mes mots se perdent parfois et j'ai le sentiment profond que bientôt, je partirai._

_Je regarde Gen' endormi près de moi, il est tard mais Mélissa le laisse dormir contre moi le temps que tu rentres._

_Au final, je ne trouve pas vraiment les mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, John. Le sais-tu ? La peine me ronge, et s'allie à ce cancer pour me faire souffrir._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire. La peur de partir ? Ou la peur de vous laisser ? Bon sang, la simple idée de savoir que mon petit garçon grandira sans sa mère, m'enfonce un peu plus vers la fin. Parfois je me dis que je vis seule, avec des chats comme une vieille fille qui ne manquera à personne, et parfois, c'est plus facile. Ça fait moins mal._

_Mais je regarde notre fils, qui bave sur ma couverture d'ailleurs, et je ris, je ris et la douleur est supportable. Parce que si j'avais été une vieille fille avec des chats, je n'aurais pas aimé les deux hommes de ma vie avec autant de ferveur, autant de passion et autant d'amour qu'il m'ai été possible de donner._

_Alors que puis-je dire de plus ? Je vais partir John, et mon seul regret et de ne pas pouvoir continuer à vous donner tout l'amour que vous méritez, et j'espère sincèrement, de tout mon cœur, que vous trouverez la personne qui sera capable de reprendre les rennes. Une femme doté de compassion, d'amour et d'une autorité nécessaire à vous garder dans le droit chemin._

_Rien n'est pire que de savoir que cette personne ne sera pas moi. Mains rien n'est mieux que de savoir que quelqu'un le fera, parce qu'elle vous aime._

_Je vous aime mes garçons._

_Claudia."_

Stiles aurait voulu être capable de pleurer, alors il ne fut pas surprit de voir Esmée assise à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se corps trembla allègrement quand Esmée l'entoura de ses bras.

- Chut mon ange... je suis là.

Elle le laissa vider tout son saoul contre son épaule, caressant cheveux et bras dans des gestes réconfortants. Puis d'une voix douce, elle commença à parler

- J'étais mariée à un homme violent. J'étais amoureuse, alors les coups me semblaient moindre alors que l'amour est toujours plus fort que tout... J'étais enceinte, j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une ribambelle d'enfants courant autour de moi, riant, criant, vivant ! Mais alors que j'en était à mon sixième mois, cet homme dont je ne me souviens plus le nom, est rentré aussi ivre qu'une barrique. J'avais arrêté de vouloir savoir pourquoi il me frappait, du moment qu'il m'embrassait ensuite. Alors ce soir là, il ma frappé, m'a jeté dans l'escalier... J'ai fais une fausse couche en bas des marches, je ne pouvais aller à l'hôpital, je ne voulais pas qu'il ai des ennuis... Mais quand je me suis rétablie, les couleurs avaient perdu de leur saveur, je me sentais si vide... Alors j'ai compris. Rien ne servait de rester là, mon bébé n'était plus là, l'homme que j'aimais été parti. Que me restait il ? Alors j'ai sauté, j'ai plongé d'une falaise sans savoir que le véritable amour était en bas.

Esmée avait un sourire triste et Stiles, qui avait conservé le silence, l'avait écouté religieusement.

- J'ai eu la ribambelle d'enfants que je voulais Gen' ! Grâce à vous, vous m'avez donné la possibilité d'être une maman. Mais jamais, jamais, mon ange, je n'ai voulu remplacer vos mères qui vous aimaient si fort.

Stiles raffermit sa prise autour d'elle et elle caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'appeler maman, je veux juste que tu saches, que je suis là.

- Pourquoi je l'oublies ? Dit-il la voix cassée.

- Oh mais tu ne l'oublies pas ! Les sons, la voix ou le sourire s'estompe ? Mais dans ton cœur, elle reste là. La sensation, l'amour et le manque, sont tant de preuve d'amour que tu ne pourras jamais oublier. Le souvenir, est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pourrais lui faire.

Stiles la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue et tous les deux restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

Alice rassura tout le monde et Derek s'assit sans classe à même le sol, autant de fatigue accumulée, de stress et d'inquiétude. Le tout semblait lui tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb.

- Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda le shérif. Derek accepta sans même relever la tête. Donc... si tu as expulsé Stiles de la meute...

- Oui.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il pardonné plus vite à toi qu'à moi ?

Derek ne s'offusqua pas de la question puérile. John avait le droit de lui en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce par quoi lui, ou même Stiles, étaient passés.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourtant je suis celui le plus en faute. Ricana t-il

- J'ai pas le beau rôle non plus !

John rit cette fois plus franchement. Derek scruta les alentours, espérant revoir au plus vite Stiles revenir.

Il voulait parler mariage, il se souvint de la réaction de Stiles à se marier pieds nus. Il avait rit, si fort et si longtemps qu'il s'était senti un peu vexé, mais ce fut quand il entendit les cris outragés d'Alice qu'il avait comprit. Et quand son homme fut calmé, il avait approché de lui, prêt à l'embrasser.

- Pas de talons aiguilles alors ?

Derek avait grogné, et l'avait empoigné violemment pour le dévorer corps et âmes.

Stiles et Esmée revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et personne ne fit le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

_**Mes p'tits chats, le prochain sera le dernier chapitre :) .**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Et voilà, mes p'tits chats ! C'est fini….**_

_**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas…**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire par la suite ? Demanda Stiles qui jouait avec les doigts de Derek au dessus d'eux, observant le scintillement de sa propre peau illuminer les doigts un peu plus mate que les siens, grâce à la lumière du soleil par la baie vitrée.

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être rester au lit ! Il vint mordre doucement la peau de son cou offert, nus sous les draps, ils étaient insatiables.

- C'est une possibilité. Gloussa Stiles. Tu ne voudrais pas reprendre la fac ? Travailler ? Voyager ? N'importe quoi !

- Et bien… Réfléchit Derek. Voyager est une bonne idée je pense… On pourrait rester à l'hôtel et passer des heures à abuser de toi. Grogna t-il en allant glisser sa langue le long de son oreille jusqu'à la coincer entre ses dents.

- Hum, hum… Stiles ne put rien dire de plus qu'il frissonna violement en sentant la langue chaude de son homme sur sa peau, puis les longs doigts venir caresser timidement son sexe toujours en forme.

- Ah non hein ! Hurla Alice alors qu'elle entrait en furie dans la chambre, les deux hommes sursautèrent et Stiles se retint de grogner de mécontentement, ceux à quoi Derek ne lâcha rien et gronda furieusement.

- Alice ! Râla Stiles.

- Non ! Hors de question ! Ce mariage va me rendre dingue ! Sortez de ce plumard et habillez vous ! Hurla t-elle toujours aux deux hommes.

Stiles sourit en se souvenant que c'était le grand jour et Derek laissa tomber les regards qui tuent et rangea ses crocs. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient se marier.

- Mais debout ! Urgea t-elle devant leur mine de débile débordant d'amour, écœurant, vraiment….

Ah oui, et ils auraient dû être prêt depuis ce matin, parce que là, ils devaient être devant l'autel dans trente minutes… Alice avait juste envi de hurler, chose qu'elle venait de faire, et de tout saccager sur son chemin, chose qu'elle risquait de faire sauf qu'elle avait mit trop de ses pauvres nerfs dans l'organisation de ce mariage. Alors, l'extralucide sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte tout en marmonnant.

- Mariage… je jure que le prochain, ils se débrouillent, ou alors ils me laisseront faire ! Tu parles, même pas le droit de mettre de chaussures ? J'ai jamais vu ça… ils vont me rendre folle c'est petits merdeux !

- Alice ! Remonta Esmée alors que les autres riaient sous cape devant le passage de la furie.

Derek et Stiles se décidèrent finalement à se lever et prendre une douche rapide, puis ils mirent leur costume… enfin, le pantalon dont ils remontèrent le bas à mi-mollet, ensuite ce fut le tour de la chemise blanche que chacun laissa négligemment pendre au dessus du pantalon. Stiles mit un gilet de costume noir qu'il laissa ouvert et Derek enfila une veste noire, ouverte également.

Ils enfilèrent des chaussures rapidement le temps de faire le trajet et les deux jeunes futurs mariés partirent à pieds tranquillement alors qu'Alice avait juste envi de les étriper, seule la main de Jasper put la détendre sans avoir besoin d'utiliser son don.

- Je crois que c'est mon plus beau cadeau ! Rit Stiles alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt vers les montagnes.

- Lequel ? Demanda Derek qui souriait juste parce que Stiles semblait heureux.

- Rendre Alice complètement dingue… Elle y réfléchira à deux fois maintenant avant de se lancer dans l'organisation d'un mariage… Badina t-il fier de lui. Bella m'a dit que si elle voulait refaire ses vœux, elle exigerait le jean pour tout le monde.

Derek rit à son tour, faire tourner Alice en bourrique était facile et Stiles avait semble t-il, trouvait son cheval de bataille en tournant ce mariage en casse tête pour elle. Stiles avait, par exemple, insisté pour qu'il n'y ai pas de réception, pas de plan de table, juste un buffet. Pas de photographe, des polaroïds seraient disposés dans toute la villa. Derek ne voulait pas de fleur, juste des bouquets de lilas, parce que c'était les préférés de Talia… Enfin des petits trucs comme ça qui avait complètement chamboulé Alice dans ses projets d'allées fleuries à outrance, de tables bordées de jolies nappes blanches, des chaussures hors de prix pour aller avec sa magnifique robe de haute couture, non vraiment… ils avaient tout fait pour la faire exploser de rage. Et le pompon fut gagné quand ils avaient décidé de se marier dans les montagnes, près du lac.

- C'était bien joué, j'avoue ! Rit Derek alors qu'il prenait la main de Stiles contre la sienne le forçant à s'arrêter.

Stiles se stoppa et le regarda curieux, plissant les yeux. Il pouvait entendre les invités plus très loin, ils y étaient presque, il pouvait même entendre Scott montrer à Paul, qui ne comprenait pas, comment faire des ricochets dans le lac.

- Derek ? S'amusa t-il et Derek respira un grand coup.

- Tu sais qu'on a pas besoin de ce mariage hein ? Osa t-il et Stiles ne comprit pas.

- C'est toi qui… tu voulais te marier ?

- Oui ! Je le veux ! C'est juste… je t'aime Stiles. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, je ne pourrais plus imaginer le moindre instant sans toi et aujourd'hui j'ai compris que je ne pourrais non plus vivre sans cette famille totalement cinglé. Rit-il et Stiles relâcha la pression. J'ai toujours cru que le chemin que j'avais prit depuis la mort de ma famille avait été le meilleur pour moi, ne révéler mon secret à quiconque, pour ne mettre personne en danger…

Derek attrapa son autre main et serra les deux paumes entre les siennes, donnant sa chaleur à son mec et il aurait tant aimé voir ses joues se colorer, mais elles ne le firent pas, mais Stiles lui fit un sourire presque triste, comprenant sa peine.

- Mais… je t'ai rencontré, dans cette forêt et… un autre chemin s'est ouvert à moi, et je n'ai pas compris. Derek eut un rictus amusé et renifla doucement. J'ai pas compris que sur ce chemin, il y avait toi au bout… tous ces obstacles, ces… malédictions. Alors je me suis arrêté, et j'ai attendu quatre ans pour enfin, reprendre ce chemin et je t'ai enfin trouvé. Sourit-il les larmes aux yeux et Stiles se rapprocha de lui pour embrasser ses yeux, léchant les quelques gouttes salées sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux plus d'autre chemin, je ne veux plus de virages chiants, je veux une belle route, lisse, droite avec le soleil à l'horizon…

Stiles lui sourit et porta les mains de Derek contre sa taille pour venir plus près de lui encore.

- Il y aura toujours des obstacles, bébé… Dit-il désolé. Mais on saute toujours plus loin quand quelqu'un ait derrière nous à nous pousser. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et derrière moi, il y aura, Scott… Emmet, Rose… et tellement d'autre, que tu n'aura plus envi de t'arrêter de marcher.

Stiles l'embrassa doucement et s'invita dans le creux de sa bouche, pour y déposer son amour et lui prouver ses mots. Alors Derek serra sa prise sur sa taille le faisant grogner contre lui. Un bruit attira son attention et la silhouette d'Alice apparut, furibonde.

- On y va. Maintenant ! Ordonna t-elle et les deux hommes se sourirent.

- Il y aura Alice aussi ! Rit Stiles Et je peux te dire que tu auras même intérêt à courir !

Derek grogna, mais finit par glousser discrètement, attrapa la main de Stiles, lui sourit une dernière fois et l'invita à le suivre vers leur famille. Ils allaient se marier.

FIN

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçut de ne pas "assister" au mariage, mais voilà, je ne voulais pas faire la même chose que tout le monde dans un mariage, j'aime bien ma fin ;)**_

_**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi dans cette histoire, elle m'a prit toute ma concentration pendant un rude moment ! héhé ! XD**_

_**Retrouvez moi pour "Lettres à nous", "Sous ta Garde", et bien d'autres qui arriveront au fur et à mesure ;)**_

_**Bye mes p'tits chats !**_

_**Zouuuux :D**_


End file.
